Final Fantasy: Pandemonium
by Anthony
Summary: After Earth's wars & destruction its punishment has been decided with Sin. It's 2107 & the Earth is a different place. Summoners chosen by Yevon now embark on the Pilgrimage. This is the story of one of those chosen. *Yaoi romance* R&R! Plz!
1. Prologue

FINAL FANTASY PANDEMONIUM Theme: "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru 

After all of the wars that the people of Earth had instigated upon themselves, due to their own differences and motives, their punishment had been decided.  An immense being of unknown origin appeared in the year of 2027, demolishing anything and everything in its path.

The creature was identified as 'Sin' by a newfound religion that had emerged around the same time as the being: The Yevon Religion.  A religion that worshipped a prophetic god by the same name.  A book of its teachings had surfaced, foreseeing the destruction of the planet due to Sin's havoc.  Throughout the first few years, almost all of the inhabitants of the planet had converted to the religion's teachings.  

The leaders of the Earth's countries did not learn from their mistakes and declared yet another war.  However, it was not against each other, but against the creature known as Sin.  The war was called: "The War of Repentance".  Every country, nation, and continent gathered every kind of force they could to stop the ongoing menace of Sin.  Their efforts were useless, for no manmade weapon could even affect the beast.  Many years passed, and every single military force was completely annihilated.  The war had ended.

The remaining survivors of the countries ran to seek refuge away from the monster.  Many families were separated, and many lives changed.  The once prosperous planet had now lost most of its technology and returned to being as remote and ancient as it once was in its history.

All seemed lost for the people of Earth.  Nevertheless, there was hope.  In the 'Teachings of Yevon' there was a prophecy.  It spoke of humans from around the world, chosen by Yevon, to embark on a pilgrimage to rid the Earth of Sin.  

These are the chronicles of one of those chosen…


	2. A Reunion Upon Arrival

80 years later, in the year 2107…

The shining and glistening blue star, known as Earth, orbited about in the Solar System.  The stars around it glowed like fire, but the planet itself emitted the most gentle and warm blue glow.  No other star in the galaxy had the radiance of the Earth.

Through the atmosphere, through the layers of puffy white clouds, and on the green North American continent the story was about to begin…

The mountains that stood in the horizon were luscious and green.  The sky above it was as blue as it could possibly, with the sun shining its rays of sunshine onto the world.  There were forests on the sides so thick of green vegetation and other trees and shrubs along a dirt path.

Two small bluebirds were together feeding for worms on the dirt road.  Then suddenly, the ground began to shake a little and the sounds of hooves could be heard coming closer.  The birds flapped their little wings and flew up towards the nearby tree, still with worms in their golden beaks.

Two brown stallions pulled what seemed to be a very large carriage.  It was as long as a bus, filled with people.  In fact, it was an old bus that had been altered.  It was very grimy and dingy, and still had its tires in tact it seemed.  

An elderly man sat at the top, guiding the horses.  

After a few more moments, the driver halted the horses using his reins as they reached a fork in the road.  The dirt path they were on continued straight forward and now had a smaller path going off towards the right.  

"All going to Orlami Village!!" the driver yelled in a raspy voice.

No one stepped off of the carriage, at first.  That is, until the legs of a young man stepped down from the bus' old raggedy steps and onto the path.

"Hagh!" the driver shouted to the horses as the carriage continued on down its course.

As the carriage drove off, it left behind a smog of smoke and dust that hit the young man.  He coughed and waved his arms, "Hey!!!"

When the dust lifted, the young man's appearance was revealed.  He was a tall, tanned, and well-built young man.  His hair was as black as it could possibly be, and his eyes were the color of mahogany.  He wore a black T-shirt that was covered by a brown leather jacket with an interesting design.  The collar of the jacket had a buckle.  The young man also wore black pants with a pair of matching boots.  He carried a large brown bag filled with clothes and other things.

"Some people can be so rude, even in this day and age," he mumbled to himself.  His voice was deep, but gave a sense of kindness and warmth.  "I guess the village is this way…" he said to himself.  He took a few steps forward and dropped his bag when he reached a wooden sign.  The wooden sign had something written in white paint and an arrow pointing in the direction of the side path:

"This Way to Orlami Village"

"I guess I'm going the right way," he said.  He kneeled down and picked up his things.  He took in a deep breath and headed down the path.

As he walked down the path, he looked all around.  He looked a bit confused and out of place, in a way.  He looked up towards the sky and into the sun, covering his eyes with his hand.  He saw the silhouette of a hawk inside the sun's light, as it cawed.  

"_Things…have really changed…_" the young man narrated, as he himself continued along the path, "_I've been gone for five years, and in that little time the entire city…is no more…_"

He looked over towards the plains of green grass along the sides of the path and saw the remains of old, rusty building that were now covered in mold and vegetation.  The same could be said for the automobiles that were also scattered around.

"_I never thought I would live to see the day when the world would be on the tip of a scale, never knowing when the day will come for the end…_" he continued, "_Now, I'm back here…my home…I wonder if 'he's' forgotten me…_"

The young man stopped when he heard the sounds of horses' hooves galloping into the ground.  He turned around to look behind him where a group of horseback riders approached him.

"Good day young man," one of the middle-aged men greeted him.  He wore a bandana over his chestnut hair and had grown a long brown beard.  There were five horsemen, that carried bags of cow skin filled with the day's hunt.

"Hello sir," the young man replied.

"Young man, are you headed for the village?" another man asked.  He seemed fairly younger, and wielded a bow and arrow.

The young man nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Very well then," the middle-aged man smiled, "Hop on and we'll take you there with us."

The young man was very appreciative, "Thank you very much!"

The middle-aged man reached out his hand to him, and helped him up.  The horsemen rode off down the path soon after. 

As he rode behind the middle-aged hunter, he looked over once again towards the meadows filled with mold-covered debris to see more and more vibrant wildflowers as they continued on.

"What's your name young man?" the man asked him.

"Oh…Jesse, Jesse Villegas, sir." he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Jesse.  I'm Smithe, a hunter for Orlami Village." he introduced himself.

"Hey, Smithe…" Jesse began.

"What is it?" Smithe asked him.

"The flowers…Why do more flowers appear as we get closer to the village?" he wondered.

"Ahh…well, no one is quite sure, to tell you the truth," Smithe began to explain.  He seemed to have his own opinion on the matter though, "But, many people say that the flowers are now beginning to bloom because something marvelous is happening today in our village.  That is why we were out hunting in the fields today."

"What's going to happen?" Jesse asked.

"Oh no, my young lad.  It is what has already begun," Smithe grinned, "You will see for yourself when you arrive in the village."

Jesse was even more intrigued.

They continued to ride down the path, now passing by farms that were surrounded in wooden fences made of branches and where their cattle were out in the pasture.

After a little while longer, the hunters arrived at the entrance to the village.  Each of them stepped off of their horses and grabbed the reins as they guided their horses inside.

"Lad, welcome to Orlami Village," Smithe said to Jesse, with his hand on his shoulder.

Jesse looked across the landscape to see the village.  The homes and stores were built into the sloping hills of the land, some manmade.  The citizens of the village walked around, going with their daily lives.  However, there seemed to me many more people out today.  Decorations were being put up all around such as lanterns and wildflowers.  Wagons pulled by horses passed by while the children of the village ran around.  

Jesse looked beyond the community area and across to see a large staircase that led up to a large structure that had a steeple almost like a church.

"I trust you'll enjoy your stay here," Smithe smiled, "By the way, do you have a place to stay?"

"Uhh…" Jesse stuttered, "Well, I'm here visiting a friend actually.  I was wondering if he was still living here or not."

"A friend, you say?  Perhaps I may know him," Smithe suggested.

"His name is Andre McKinnon.  Do you know him?" Jesse replied.

"Ohh!  Andre McKinnon, you say!?  You know him?!" Smithe asked him emphatically.

"Yeah…we go way back," Jesse answered.  He was a bit unsure as to why Smithe was getting all worked up.  "Is he still here?" Jesse wondered.

"Why, yes!" Smithe told him, "He lives down near the temple!"

"Thank you," Jesse nodded, "Thanks a lot Smithe.  You've been a great help."

"Oh, it's no problem at all!  Any friend of Andre's is a friend of mine!" Smithe smiled, "I hope to see you at the celebration tonight!"

Jesse started to walk off while waving goodbye, "Yeah, me too!"

"Say hello to your 'Guardian' friend for me!" Smithe waved back.

"I…will!" he replied, unsure of what he meant.  He looked forward, took in a deep breath, and headed into the depth of the village.

Jesse walked alongside many of the houses.  Everyone was outside socializing with one another.  Jesse overheard some of their conversations.

"I hope everything works out today!" a pregnant woman, wearing a long bandana tied in her black hair and a light blue dress, spoke.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to our village!  Can you believe it?!  A 'chosen'!  Here in Orlami Village!" her female Asian friend added.

Jesse didn't understand at all what they were talking about.  He looked forward to see that he was approaching what seemed to be that temple that Smithe spoke of.  "Okay…Andre's place shouldn't be too far then," Jesse said to himself as he looked around at the surrounding houses, "…now…where could it be…?"  He then saw one of the huts with two brawny men, carrying spears, standing in front of the door.  He figured he'd ask them.

He walked up to them, first noticing how tall they were, and then asked, "Excuse me…Do you know where Andre McKinnon lives?"  He was a bit intimidated by their stature.

The two men looked down to him.  

"This is Guardian Andre's home," one spoke.

"Who are you?" the other asked.

"I'm Jesse Villegas, a friend of his'." he replied.

"A friend?" the man asked.

"Oh dear Yevon!" a male voice complained from behind Jesse, "Who are you two interrogating now?"  His voice seemed a bit sarcastic.

"Sir, this man says he is a friend of yours'," one of the men answered.

"A friend?" the one called 'sir' wondered.

Jesse slowly turned around to then see a tall, young African-American man with his arms crossed over his chest.  

The young man was just a bit taller than Jesse was.  His head was completely shaved, but had a long black tattoo of a slim design on the side of his head.  His eyes were the shade of a jade stone.  He wore very pale gray long-sleeve sweater that reached his wrists.  The ends of the sleeves were a bit wide in circumference.  On top of the sweater, he wore a darker gray, V-neck vest that showed a bit of his pectorals.  He had two black belts on his waist that crossed over each other in the shape of an X; the bottom of the sweater peered through beneath them.  He wore matching gray pants and black boots.  He also had a large lance strapped to his back.  The lance had two curving blades at the top; one large, one small.

The minute the young man saw Jesse's face, his own face lit up in disbelief, "J-Jesse…?"

"Andre?!" Jesse shouted happily.

"No way!!" Andre yelled.

The both ran over to one another and gave each other a friendly hug.  They hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh, thank Yevon you're all right, man!" Andre sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're all right too," Jesse smiled.

Andre couldn't stop smiling.  His good, old friend was back in his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.  "Man…Oh!  Come on inside Jesse.  We've gotta talk!" Andre told him.  

The two of them went past the guards and into Andre's hut.

Jesse and Andre sat down in the living room.  The chairs and sofas were made out of tree branches and cushioned with feathered pillows.  There were some old photos framed upon the walls.  Most of the photographs were singed from fire or dirty from debris.

"This is…a nice place you got here," Jesse said.

"Yeah, it's all right," Andre replied, walking through a doorway and into the kitchen.  There was a rectangular space where the kitchen could be seen; almost like a bar area.  Andre walked back out with two wooden cups of water and handed one to Jesse.  "Can you believe that even after all of this we still can make a plumbing system?" Andre joked.

"Thanks," Jesse replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Man, you have no idea how glad I am to see that you're okay," Andre told him, "I heard about the Plate Rip over there, when Sin attacked and I…I feared the worst."

"Yeah, the crevice is huge.  A lot of lives were lost too…" Jesse said sadly.

"You and family left town while Sin was just starting to cause more havoc in this part of the world.  Looks like you guys got caught in the crossfire," Andre stated, "Speaking of which…how is your family?"

Jesse's face saddened, "They…They didn't make it…"

"Oh…" Andre said apologetically, "I didn't know…I'm sorry man.  Your parents were like second parents to me."

"It's all right…It was a long time ago," Jesse replied.  He wanted to change the subject as soon as he could, "What about your parents, and your brother?  Are they still here?"

With that question, Andre's disposition changed, "They left the village a couple of years ago."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"They wanted to return to what was left of our hometown when Rico became a Guardian to a 'chosen' there," Andre explained, "They thought it was best for them to stay there."

"Which comes to my next question…What is all of this that I'm hearing about?  Guardians, and chosen…" Jesse asked him.

"You mean you don't know?" Andre asked him in disbelief.

"About what?" Jesse replied.

"About the Yevon Religion and the Prophecy?" Andre added.

Jesse shook his head, "You know how extremely Catholic my mother was…"

"Yeah, that is true, but…Man, you really have been gone for a long time…" Andre stated, "All right.  I'll explain everything."

Inside the depths of the temple, lied an immense chamber.  There was little light causing it to be dim.  There were only flaming torches hung on the walls to give light.  Large stone statues and painted murals lied all across the walls and ceilings.  

A staircase stood in the center, leading up to a door with two stone statues of bird-like creatures on the sides.  Two humans stood at the bottom.

A young woman stood a few feet away from the other person.  She was slightly shorter and had skin the color of caramel.  Her hair was brown and tied into the back, but in a very unique fashion.  Her hair had been styled into the shape almost like an atom, except only with two intertwining rings.  With the remaining hair, a ball was created in the center of the rings.  Hawk feathers were tied into it, hanging off of it to give it a Native American feel.  She had a black jeweled choker wrapped around her neck and had earrings that were smaller versions of Native American dream catchers.  She wore a gown made of navy blue velvet that reached her calves.  It looked similar to that of a Moroccan gown.  The collar was in the shape of a V, and had a beige colored border; as did the sleeves and the sides of the dress.  In the border were detailed, hand woven green vines with roses.  Underneath the gown, she wore very wide, loose dark blue pants.  She wore matching blue slippers for shoes.

"You will be careful, won't you?" she asked the person standing before her.  Her voice was sweet, but at the moment, very worrisome.  

"I'll be fine Julie," the other responded.  It was a male voice; a gentle, kind, and soothing voice.

"Okay…I'll be waiting for you to return," Julie nodded.

The young man made his way up the steps, his footsteps echoing, and entered the doorway.

Andre sat on one of his seats, while Jesse sat on another on the other side of the bamboo coffee table across from him.

"I know that you know about Sin, right?" Andre began.

Jesse nodded, "Who doesn't…"

"Well, that same year when Sin first appeared and started reeking havoc across the globe, a book surfaced.  It was the 'Book of Yevon'.  Just like the Bible, it spoke of a god called Yevon who foresaw many things.  One of those things, was the destruction of Earth by a being called Sin." Andre tried his best to explain.

"That's how everyone found out what it was," Jesse stated.

Andre nodded, "Exactly.  Then, it spoke of temples that would rise that were there for worship and some other uses that I'll explain later.  And guess what?  The foretelling came true soon after.  Temples, just like the one at the end of the village, rose up from the ground.  Since then, a lot of people converted to the Yevon Religion and some became priests that would teach the religion to others who sought its guidance."

"Hmm…It all makes sense.  Why so many converted to this religion…" Jesse pondered to himself, "I understand, but…you said something about…a prophecy?"

"You mean, 'The Prophecy'," Andre corrected him, "When all seemed lost for the human race, many look for The Book of Yevon for salvation.  There was something written.  The book told of a prophecy: The Prophecy of the Summoner."

"Wow…sounds important…" Jesse sighed in amazement.

"It is man.  The prophecy says that around the world some humans will receive a prophetic dream of Sin and then wake up with the mark of Yevon somewhere on their body.  These people are the Chosen," Andre continued, "They must embark on the Pilgrimage, go to each temple across the globe, and acquire each Aeon in order to find their way to the place of the Final Aeon; the one thing that can destroy Sin.  That is the duty of the Summoner."

"So that's what you meant about the temples having other uses…" Jesse said.

"That's right," Andre replied.

"So, what are these Aeons…?" Jesse began to ask when Andre lifted up from his seat.

"Oh no!" he cried, "Speaking of temples…!"

"Huh?" Jesse wondered as he stood up.

Andre ran over to the side and grabbed his lance, strapping it back onto his back.  "I forgot I was supposed to be there already!!!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked him.

"I'll explain on the way there!" Andre told him, grabbing his arm and dragging Jesse with him, "Come on!"


	3. A Summoner is Revealed

The two of them ran outside and began to heading quickly towards the temple.

"Remember I told you I was a Guardian?" Andre asked, as they both made their way up the long staircase to the temple.

"Yeah," Jesse replied.

"Well, Guardians are kind of like bodyguards to a Summoner," he explained, "And a Summoner has appeared here in our village!"

"Really?!" Jesse gasped excitedly, "Is that why there's going to be a celebration tonight?"

Andre nodded, "That's right!"

"Wow…" Jesse sighed in wonder.

The both of them reached the top of the stairs and stood before the temple.

Jesse looked up, analyzing the large structure.

The entire edifice was made out of glistening jade stone.  It had a long pointed steeple in the center.  It was fairly wide and seemed like it was very ancient due to the way the stone looked.  The entrance had another set of small steps made of purple stone, and had a walkway surrounded by pillars made of the same kind of stone.

"This is the Orlami Temple of Valefor," Andre told him.

"It's amazing…" Jesse said in bewilderment.

"Oh!  I keep forgetting that I'm late!!" Andre panicked as he rushed inside.

"H-Hey!  Wait up!" Jesse shouted as he followed.  As soon as Jesse entered the temple, the stone double doors behind him closed on their own.  He looked all around him in the dim main chamber of the temple.  

It looked very similar to that of the chamber where the young man and Julie were, except there were other citizens and priests inside.  There was still a staircase that went up to a door.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Jesse said as he looked upwards towards the ceiling, where the steeple was.  It seemed spiraling and almost endless.  He then searched around for Andre and then saw him at the beginning of the staircase speaking with a bald man, dressed in a one piece gown.  It was orange and yellow, with many religious and symbolic markings embroidered into it.

Jesse hurried over there.

"Are they already inside Priest Chuna?" Andre asked the man.

Chuna nodded his head, "Yes.  Guardian Julie accompanied the Summoner inside a while ago."  His voice was very regal, and almost ancient.

"Damn it," Andre mumbled to himself, "Julie is going to kill me…"

Jesse approached him from behind, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it," Andre replied, "Listen, I've gotta go inside and head towards the Chamber of the Fayth."

"I'll come with you," Jesse volunteered.

"Sorry, man.  You can't.  Only Summoners and their Guardians can enter.  Just sit tight here.  Oh, and while you're here, Priest Chuna can answer any questions you may have," Andre told him.

"Okay…" Jesse sighed.

"I'll be back soon," Andre smirked as he hurried up the stairs and through the door.

"Sir Andre said you had some questions?" Chuna inquired.

"Oh, yes, well…quite a few actually…" Jesse said ashamedly.

"Do not worry.  I am happy to help you any way that I can," Chuna smiled graciously, "As a priest of Yevon, I feel it is my duty to assist and educate anyone who asks for it."

"Okay," Jesse agreed, "Andre told me that Summoners have to acquire…Aeons?"

Chuna nodded, "That is correct.  Aeons are mystical creatures with immense magic power that are born from the dreams of the Fayth.  They assist the Summoner in battle."

"Fayth?" Jesse wondered.

"Fayth are the remains of humans who have sacrificed their lives and were ultimately killed by Sin.  Their bodies, their entities are kept in the Chamber of the Fayth, as holy statues, where they dream of the Aeon.  The Summoner then prays to the Fayth and is given the Aeon of the temple," Chuna explained.

"So…there's a Summoner in there right now?" Jesse asked.

Chuna's face seemed much hopeful when he spoke of the Summoner, "Yes…Many have high hopes for him.  He is extremely well-liked in the village, and many are pleased that he was chosen to become a Summoner.  Even though, we will be saddened with his leaving."

Jesse was dying inside.  All he could do was look over towards the entrance into the depths of the temple and want to go.  He couldn't help but be curious.  It was in his nature.  He wanted desperately to go see what this was all about.  He had to get rid of the priest first.

"You know…I think I understand now," Jesse said with a fake smile, "Thank you very much Priest Chuna."

"It is my pleasure," Chuna said, performing the Yevon Prayer.  He bowed down, putting the palms of both of his hands facing one another in a horizontal position.  He then walked away soon after.

Jesse mischievously looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Chuna was speaking with a couple, while the rest of the citizens prayed to the surrounding sacred statues. 

This was his chance!

Jesse tiptoed his way to the front of the steps and then rushed up them.  He quickly open the double doors and slowly, and silently, closed them.  He leaned on the doors, and sighed in relief, "Phew!"  His sigh of relief ended when he looked forward to see a long, blue marble hallway.  He steadily made his way through.

As he slowly walked along through the passage, he noticed that on the walls were murals.  They seemed to tell a story.  First, there was a depiction of the Earth.  The next drawing is of the same Earth, but with black flames covering it.  

It kind of frightened him.

After that, there was a portrayal of a beast chasing down villagers.  The beast was a thousand times larger than the humans.  It looked very similar to that of a dark gray whale, with hundreds of beady eyes and a huge mouth.  It had four legs, with fin-like shapes at the end and one immense tail.  It was very scaly but at the same time, jagged and coarse like a rocky mountain.

Jesse stopped to stare at the illustration.  "Sin…" he spoke.  He instantly had a flashback of something that occurred long ago:

The massive creature known as Sin was on a rampage, running through a large grassy plain.  It was destroying and demolishing everything in its path; including people.  

_Many panicking and frightened families ran all around and anywhere they could to escape the menace.  _

_One of those families was Jesse's.  _

_Jesse was in front of his two parents, running as fast as they could.  "Come on!!!  Hurry!!!" he yelled to them._

_Jesse's mother tripped and fell onto the floor.  Her husband stopped and knelt down next to her._

_"Mom!!!  Dad!!!" Jesse cried._

_His mother and father looked back to where Sin was.  There was a sphere of dark light surrounding him.  After a few more seconds, the sphere expanded rapidly and shot out like an explosive nuclear warhead.  _

_Jesse and his family screamed as the dark light approached them ever so rapidly._

Jesse squinted his eyes and grimaced when he remembered this.  "Damn you Sin…" he mumbled, banging his fist into the drawing.  Jesse then stopped to notice a glowing orb on the floor a few feet in front of him.  

It was the size of a baseball, and glowed the color of emeralds.  It seemed very magical.

Jesse approached it, and then picked it up.  "What's this?" he asked himself.

"Damn it!"

Jesse heard a familiar voice shouting from the distance.  His voice echoed throughout the passage.  "Andre?" he wondered.  He started to pick up the pace and hurry down the hall.

"How dumb could I have been?" Andre's voice echoed.

As Jesse approached, the voice became more clear.  After a few more minutes, and heading down a small stairway, Jesse arrived to Andre's location.

"I can't believe I lost it!" Andre scolded himself, leaning against a large, engraved stone door with his eyes closed, "Julie's really gonna kill me…"

"What's wrong Andre?" Jesse asked.

Andre opened his eyes so quickly as he jumped up, "Jesse?!!  What are you doing here?!!"

"I followed you," Jesse replied nonchalantly.

"It's forbidden for a civilian to be here!" Andre explained, "I told you that already!"

"I couldn't help it," Jesse said apologetically, scratching his head.

"I guess it really doesn't matter anyway," Andre said.

"What's the problem?" Jesse wondered.

Andre stepped away from the door and pointed to a round slot, "The only way for Guardian's to get in is with a sphere given to them when they become a Guardian.  It seems I lost mine…"

Jesse pulled out his hand and showed him the orb he found on his way there, "Like this?"

Andre's eyes lit up, "That's it!!!  Thanks man!"

"Guess it wasn't a bad thing that I came along," he grinned.

"Don't get used to it.  You can't be breaking the temple's rules, you know." Andre told him, taking the sphere.  He placed it in the slot.  The engravings began to glow the same color as the sphere as it then slowly moved upward, revealing a circular platform.  "You can come with me this time," Andre said as they both walked onto the platform, "But only just this once!"

"Okay," Jesse laughed.

The platform then acted as an elevator, moving downwards.

"I'm sorry Andre," Jesse apologized as they headed down, "I was just really curious.  I wanted to see what this was all about."

"I understand man.  You always were curious," Andre smiled, "But just 'cause I'm so forgiving won't mean others will."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…" Andre began, looking very insecure, "Let's just say that I'm not the only Guardian and that the other one…isn't the most patient and forgiving."

"Heh…I'll take your word for it," Jesse smirked.

After a few more moments, the elevator reached the bottom and revealed a very short passageway that led to the chamber where Julie awaited them.

Andre tiptoed his way into the main chamber, afraid of what Julie might say.

"Don't try that with me!" she yelled.

"Eesh!" Andre flinched, "Julie, really, I'm so sorry!"

Julie was at the bottom of the steps leaning on one of the statues, "You're late Andre!"

Andre began to walk towards her, "I didn't mean to be!"

"No one ever means to be late," she replied snidely.

"It's just that something came up," Andre tried to explain.

Julie stared at him, waiting for a better excuse.

"Okay.  So when I was about to get ready to come here, an old friend of mine showed up!  You know, the one that left five years and I thought was killed in the Plate Rip!" Andre told her.

Julie looked past him to see Jesse standing a few feet away, "You brought him here?!!"

"Heheh…" Andre tried to giggle it off, "Not helping, is it?"

Jesse took the opportunity to go and walk over to them.

"Julie, this is my best friend Jesse," Andre introduced, "Jesse, this is Julie Rhoden, Black Mage and Guardian."

Jesse reached out his hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you.  I really am sorry about all of this."

"Hmm…" Julie thought about it, "I'm sure that this is all Andre's fault, so I'll let it slide…It is very nice to meet you as well."  She reached out her hand to his, as they shook.  However, in that moment, Julie got a weird feeling and pulled her hand away.  She tried to play it off that nothing was wrong, but she did feel something strange.  "_This guy…_" she thought to herself.

"Are we okay now?" Andre pleaded.

Julie giggled a bit, "You know I can't stay mad for long."

"Is he inside?" Andre wondered.

Julie nodded, "Yes.  He's been in there the entire morning and afternoon.  I always heard that the first prayer was the most difficult and strenuous.  I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he will be," Jesse spoke up.

"How would you know that?" Julie asked.

"Well…everyone speaks very highly of him.  I'm sure he'll do fine," Jesse explained.

Julie couldn't help but smile, "How can someone like you be this brute's best friend?"

"Hey!" Andre yelled at her.

That's when the rumbling of a door opening was heard above the stairs.

"Oh!  It's him!" Andre gasped.

Everyone turned to face the stairs and looked up towards the door.  The door opened upwards, slowly revealing someone.  

The door then completely opened, presenting the Summoner.

It was the young man.  He had brown colored hair and deep eyes the color of chocolate.  His skin was bronzed as he wore a very distinctive outfit.  He wore a black headband that lied underneath some locks of hair.  On the left side of the band, there was a round jewel placed and a white bird's feather sticking diagonally upwards.  The young man's top was in the style of a Japanese kimono.  It was also black, with shiny and silky white borders on the edge of the sleeves, the collar, and the center of the top.  The sleeves were very wide and long like a kimono's.  He also wore black gloves, that did not cover his fingers.  He wore a white and silver belt, similar to that of an obi.  On the back of the belt were four artificial white wings sewed into it.  His pants were also black, loose, and a bit wide fitting.  The ends of the pants had white borders to match.  To finish it off, he wore black boots that had white décor just above the ankle.

The young man stepped out of the door, leaning on the sides.  His face was drenched in sweat and he seemed very weak.

"Oh no…!" Julie cried.

The Summoner made a couple more steps forward and then began to fall towards the steps.

Andre and Jesse gasped, anticipating the worst.

However, right when the Summoner was but a couple of feet from the ground, he stopped.  He was kind of levitating a bit.

Julie made her way up the step, her palm in front of her.  It seemed she used magic in order to catch her.  She walked over to the young man and helped him back up.

The Summoner shook his head, as sweat drops flew off of his face.  He looked forward.

"_It's him!_" Jesse thought.

"I have done it!  I have become a Summoner!" Anthony smiled emphatically.

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes, "_He's the Summoner…!_"

"Were you successful?" Julie asked, as the both of them slowly made it down the steps.  The Summoner leaned on her for support.

He nodded, "Y-Yes."

"All right!" Andre leaped up happily, "Everyone will be happy to hear it!"

The Summoner then looked up as he reached the ground to see Jesse.  He was a bit shocked to see him as well, "You're…"

"Oh, sorry!" Andre said as he walked over to Jesse, "Anthony, this is my best friend Jesse!"

"I do remember you," Anthony smiled.  His voice was serene, and he seemed very poised.

"Oh, you do?" Andre asked surprised.

"Why, yes.  When we were all in school together, I had seen him a few times," Anthony explained.

"Yes…I remember too," Jesse smiled.

"I'm glad you have returned," Anthony smiled along with him.

Jesse would stare at him and get lost in his eyes.

"Oh, Anthony!  We should get back outside!" Julie told him, "The villagers are waiting!"

"Oh, yes!  You're right!" Anthony remembered, "We should hurry back outside."

Later that afternoon, as the sun was beginning to set, Summoner Anthony, his Guardians, and Jesse stood in front of the Orlami Temple facing the entire village who watched.

An elderly man dressed in a blue jacket, and pants spoke as he stood next to them, "My fellow villagers!  We have wonderful news for you all!  Our Summoner, our greatest hope…has finished his first prayer and has already begun his journey!"

The entire crowd rooted and cheered.

Jesse could immediately tell how important Anthony was to this village.

"And now, before we begin our celebration and as mayor of this village, we first give a gift to Lord Anthony," the mayor spoke.  He took out a special staff.  

The top of it was made of gold and black metal.  It was round, but had a hollow space in the center to make it appear like an upside down crescent moon.  It had a golden ball at the peak.  At the bottom of the crescent moon shape, was another golden sphere that led to a piece of black décor.  The long handle was gold, just as the final gold sphere at the bottom.  At the end was a black sash connected to that ball, with a gold line running through the center.

"Orlami Village presents to you milord…Le Claire de Lune!" the mayor shouted, "The Moonlight!"

The crowd cheered once more.

Anthony performed the Yevon prayer and graciously accepted the staff, "Thank you."

"Now, we ask of you Lord Anthony…show us your power!  Demonstrate to us the power of the Aeon, and the hope that you have given us!" the mayor asked of him.

Anthony nodded in agreement.  He walked down the steps and towards the center of the crowd.

"Come on, I'll get you a front row seat!" Andre whispered to Jesse.  The two of them followed Anthony and Julie.

The entire village created a circle around the Summoner.  Julie, Andre, and Jesse stood in the front line of the crowd.

"What's happening?" Jesse asked.

"The first Summoning," Julie whispered in reply.

Anthony looked back to his dear friends and Guardians, who gave him an encouraging nod.  He then looked towards Jesse, and gave a gentle smile.

Anthony held the staff, with both hands, in front of him, as he closed his eyes.  He then pulled his arms separately away from another; the arm with the staff held it high into the air as the other pointed forward.  In that instant, four round violet colored magic circles appeared around him, rotating around him.  Magic was emitting from the ground below him.  Out of the four circles, four comets shot up straight into the sky, coming together as it hit the clouds.  They created an opening in the clouds, where something flew downward.  

It was the Aeon!

The Aeon had two massive wings with curving points at the ends.  The top edges of the wings were violet and the actual wings were of an orange tint.  The bird-like creature had spiky crimson hair and a sharp silver beak.  It had three curving points on each side of its chest, one that held golden rings.  It's pelvis was covered with the same red hair.  The Aeon also had purples colored legs, with golden claws, and a long purple tail

The Aeon flew down, swerved around the village people as they awed and stared, and then landed a few feet away from its Summoner.

Jesse couldn't believe what he was seeing standing before him.  The creature was marvelous!

Anthony was very hesitant and apprehensive to approach the Aeon.  He made a couple of steps forward, but then stopped.  He wasn't sure he should continue.

That's when a deep male voice spoke in his head, "_Do not be afraid.  I shan't hurt you._"

"Eh…?" Anthony wondered as he first looked around, and then looked forward to realize that it was the voice of the Aeon, "Was that you?"  Anthony felt more at ease and comfortably approached the Aeon.  He petted the Aeon's neck, as it returned a warm smile.

"_I am Valefor,_" he said, "_I am here to assist you Summoner._"

"Valefor…" Anthony said as he smiled.

His Guardians and Jesse couldn't help but smile as well.  It was amazing what they were seeing.

"_I will help you in battle.  However, don't feel that this is all that I am here for.  Our bond does not have to be that of just Summoner and Aeon…but, friends as well,_" Valefor explained.

Anthony smiled even more, "I would like that."

Valefor then flapped his wings and floated into the air, "_I shall see you then…my friend._"  The Aeon swiftly flew off back into the sky.

Anthony looked up towards the blue sky and watched the Aeon ascend to the heavens.  He then turned towards all of the village people who were still in awe what they witnessed, "Let the celebration begin!"

The crowd went wild and cheered loudly as the music began to play.


	4. Departure

The flames of the bonfires raced across the night lit sky.  The stars and the crescent moon seemed to radiate even more with the blazing flames.  There were several bonfires around the entire village.  Many of them had wooden tables where the village people sat together, socialized, and of course ate.  Other bonfires were used for dancing.  Many of the citizens circled around the fires while jumping and spinning to the beat of the drums, acoustic guitars, and other percussion instruments in the background.

Julie was standing upon a small wooden stage, singing to the beat of the music.  _(The actual song is Kiseki no Umi originally from Record of Lodoss Wars)_  She held both of her hands close to her chest, with her eyes gently closed, while singing to the people.  It almost seemed like she was also singing to the stars themselves.  Her voice was so soft and tender.

Jesse had a plate of some food in one hand, and was standing just across one of the bonfires, staring through the flames as he watched Julie sing.  He was definitely impressed and almost mesmerized by her voice.  He was really enjoying himself.  He doesn't remember a time when he enjoyed himself this much.

"Hey man!" Andre ran over to him, patting him on the shoulder, "Having a good time?!"

Jesse laughed, "Yeah, of course!  And Julie's singing…it's wonderful!"

Andre smiled as he watched her as well, "Yes, Julie's a great singer.  But, we've still got to have a good time, you know?!"  He ran over to one of the dancing bonfire circles and joined in.  He waved to Jesse to come join in as well, "Come on!"

Jesse giggled, embarrassed, "N-No thanks…I'm just a bit reluctant…"  He turned his gaze behind him and over towards the staircase that led up to the Orlami Temple.  He could see a small campfire and people surrounding it.  One of these people was the young Summoner.  Jesse was intrigued and wanted to speak with him.  He put his plate away and headed towards the stairs.

As he was going up the stairs, he could hear the voices of Anthony and other people.

"Lord Anthony!" a little girl's voice shouted, "Are you really, REALLY leaving tomorrow?"

Anthony giggled caringly.  He couldn't help but notice how cute she was, "Oh Keila…You knew that this day was going to come, right?"

Jesse finally made it up the stairs and eavesdropped on the conversation.

Anthony, and a young girl, who seemed to be seven or so, sat around the fire talking to one another.  There was a middle-aged woman with them, who seemed to be the girl's mother.  Also, two guards similar to that of Andre's stood around them.

"I knew this day was going to come, but…but…" Keila began to cry, "…I don't want you to go!"

"Oh, Keila…" her mother said compassionately.

Anthony, without hesitation, embraced the young child, "Now, don't you worry about a thing."  Anthony had his eyes closed, biting his lip, and trying to fight back the tears.  "I am going to be back here before you know it," Anthony tried his best to smile as they broke their hug, "And I am going to bring you the most beautiful jewels and spheres in all the planet!"  He wanted to cheer her up at least a little bit.

Keila wiped the tears from her eyes, "Promise?"

Anthony nodded, "I promise!"

Jesse couldn't help but smile warmly at the touching scene.

That's when the guards noticed his presence.  They ran over to him, crossing their spears one on top of the other to form an X-shape.

"Stop there!" one spoke.

"Whoa, whoa…Didn't mean any harm," Jesse reassured them as he backed away.

Anthony saw who it was and stood up, "Do not worry.  Let him pass."  He smiled.

The guards backed off and returned to their original positions.

Keila and her mother got up onto their feet and walked past Jesse.  Keila stopped just before going down the steps to turn to Anthony, "Lord Anthony?"

"Yes, Keila?" he asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!" she said cheerfully.

Anthony smiled, "Tomorrow it is!"

Keila ran off, laughing and giggling to herself.

Jesse walked over towards him, "I see why people like you so much."

"She is a sweet girl…" Anthony said softly, "I will miss her…and so many other familiar things…"

"That's right.  Your pilgrimage starts tomorrow," Jesse realized, "Are you scared?"

Anthony thought about it for a second, "Yes, very…But…I have Julie and Andre with me.  It will not be that difficult with them by my side."

Jesse smiled, not really knowing what to say.

Anthony looked at him for a moment, analyzing him, "You know…you've really grown since I last saw you."

"Oh…well, so have you," Jesse replied.

Anthony couldn't help but blush just a little.  He knew he had to hurry and change the subject quickly.  "Andre was really sad when you left," he said.

"I know…" Jesse sighed sadly, "So was I."

"And then, when he heard about the Plate Rip…he really feared the worst.  He was so worried.  To be completely honest…we all were," Anthony explained.

"I'm glad to be back…even though so many have things have changed," Jesse said.

"Yes, many things have changed…but not people, not friends," Anthony told him, insinuating something. 

"Huh…?" Jesse wondered.  He was shocked about how right he was.  "Oh…" he said, "Guess you could tell then, huh?"

"You do not need to worry.  Yes, many years have passed since you left.  But…Andre cares for you very deeply.  That I do know.  Your friendship is one that many wish they could have.  It is something to cherish," Anthony said to him in a gentle tone, "A friendship like yours'…is one that time cannot alter."

Jesse smiled, "Thank you.  Now, I really do see why Andre is your friend and Guardian."

Anthony smiled in return.

Jesse began to yawn, showing a bit of sleepiness.  

Anthony giggled, "Oh, my!  I think you should retire for now.  You have done much today."

"Yeah…I suppose you're right," Jesse said very groggily.

"You may use Andre's residence.  I know he will not mind," Anthony told him.

"Yes, thank you," Jesse said as he began to walk off, "Good night."

"Oh, Jesse…!" he began.

Jesse turned to see him, "Yes?"

"You…" he started once again, "You…haven't been forgotten."

Jesse really appreciated his support and sentiment, "Thank you, and good night."

"Good night," Anthony smiled.

The celebration had already ended, and everyone outside was cleaning up all of the mess that was left behind.  The crickets were chirping as they all swept away all of the mess.

Jesse was inside of Andre's home.  He lied down on the long sofa, staring up at the ceiling.  He had so much on his mind.

"Hmm…" he said, "…In a way, he's…different.  He doesn't seem to be the same guy I remember him being.  But, even still…there's just something…"  He shook his head, trying to snap out of it.  "Forget about it!" he told himself, and then he realized, "Looks like I came back at a bad time.  Andre's already leaving tomorrow, and so is Anthony.  Maybe I shouldn't have come back…but, I really have no other place to go…"

At that instant he heard a voice speaking from outside of the house, "You must be joking!"  It was Julie's voice.

Jesse slowly got up and headed towards the door.  He opened it slightly, looking through the crack of the door.  He could see Julie and Andre speaking to one another.

"But, Jules…" Andre began, "He's my best friend!  He's like a brother to me!"

"And that makes him cut out to be a Guardian?" Julie replied snidely.

"Not necessarily, but…" Andre stuttered.

Julie walked away for a second, turning her back to him, "Don't you see that this duty is not about our safety, but of Anthony's?  Our duty is to protect him and aide him on his pilgrimage.  You know that."

Andre looked away sadly, "But, Jesse came back to stay, I think.  I can't leave him alone here."

Julie turned back to see him, walking back, "It's just that I know Anthony won't decline.  He'll think of you and your bond with him.  You know how selfless he is."

"I trust Jesse…" Andre told her sincerely.

"It isn't just about trust, you know?" Julie responded.  She then remembered the feeling she had when she met Jesse for the first time.  "There's just something strange about him…" she mumbled.

"What's that?" Andre wondered.

"No, nothing…" Julie said, "Besides, Andre…what makes you think that Jesse will want to become Anthony's Guardian?"

"I'll do it!" Jesse shouted from the door, for he had already walked out.

"Jesse…" Andre said.

"I want to!  I want to become a Guardian!" Jesse shouted determinedly.  He was being impulsive, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

Andre smiled at him, pleased with his answer, "All right."

"We'll dub him tomorrow morning then," Julie stated, "I'm sure the priesthood will not mind.  Until then, get some sleep.  We start at dawn."  She walked over to Andre and whispered into his ear, "I hope you know what you're doing…"  She continued off and towards the village.

"Don't worry," he replied.  He walked over to his friend as they both began to enter the house, "You and me have got to talk."

The dawn sun had lifted over the land, and over Orlami Village.  Andre and Julie stood at the very top of the stairs leading to the temple.  There, a group of priests lined up in front of Jesse, who knelt down before them.

Chuna stepped forward towards the kneeling young man, "Rise Jesse Villegas…and take your solemn vows."

Jesse slowly stood up, and proudly looked on.

Andre couldn't stop smiling.  He was absolutely ecstatic.  

As for Julie, she wasn't sure how to feel.  Should she feel happy for Jesse, or more worried?  Nevertheless, she supported him, for he was Andre's best friend after all.

"Your duty, as Guardian to a Summoner…is to put your own life before his.  The Summoner will embark on the Pilgrimage, and it is up to you to make sure he completes it.  You will not let anyone stand in his way.  You will not let any emotions get involved in your duty.  You will be his aide and his protector," Chuna told Jesse, "Is this agreed upon?"

Jesse nodded his head in affirmation.

"Very well then.  Jesse, you are now officially a Guardian, under the eyes of Yevon," Chuna smiled.

Jesse smiled along with him, "Thank you."

"However, just as we have given Lord Anthony a gift…" Chuna began.  Another one of the priests, dressed in the same attire, walked over to Chuna and handed him a long object wrapped in a withered burgundy cloth.  Chuna took the cloth off to reveal a sword.

The sword was as silver as any metal could possibly be, and shined with the sun's rays reflecting off of it.  The blade's edge was lined in a metallic red color.

Jesse was very impressed, and very appreciative, "Thank you so much."

Chuna smiled, while handing him the sword, "Please use it to protect Lord Anthony.  We, as priests of Yevon, know that you can carry out our wishes."

Another priest handed Jesse a leather case for the sword, as Jesse placed the sword in it and strapped it onto his waist.  "I promise you…I won't let you down," Jesse reassured them all.

"You'd better not!" Andre laughed, as he put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Welcome to the team!"

Julie performed the Yevon prayer, "I'm sure, with your help, we can succeed."

"Thank you Julie," Jesse replied.

"Now then…you all must be off.  The next temple awaits you, as does the next Aeon," Chuna told them.  He and the other priests performed the prayer to bid them farewell.

Jesse, Andre, and Julie did the same.

The three of them then began to walk down the stairs, spotting Anthony in the distance.  He was speaking with Keila.

"Well, Keila…this is it," Anthony told her in a gentle tone, "But, don't say goodbye."

"Why not?" Keila asked innocently.

Jesse and co. arrived, witnessing the farewell.

"Because…you only say goodbye to someone you might not see again," Anthony said optimistically, giving her a wink.

Keila smiled, "Okay!  Instead, I'll wish you good luck!"

The two of them embraced one another.

"Take care Keila," Anthony whispered.

Keila ran off, then waved to him before going off into the village.

Anthony then turned around to see his Guardians, "Oh!  Good morning!"

"Good morning," Jesse smiled.

"What took you all so long?  Is everything all right?" Anthony wondered.  He then saw Jesse's sword and grew a bit suspicious.

"Well…" Andre began to say, "The truth is…Jesse was being dubbed by the priesthood today."

"Dubbed…?" he began to ask, "Oh my!  Then, Jesse…"

"I'm your new Guardian!" he said proudly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Anthony asked him.

"It is!" he said, "Andre's my best friend, and, well…I know I can help out!"

Anthony nodded in agreement, "I know you can."

"Now, we must get a move on.  We don't want to miss the next trolley," Julie stated.

"Yes, of course." Anthony agreed.

The four of them began to walk off towards the entrance to the village.  Anthony stopped for a moment, and turned around to see the village.  He looked all around it, taking everything in.  He didn't want to forget anything.  It was very difficult for him to leave, for this was the only home he's ever known.  

He closed his eyes, thinking to himself, "_I have been chosen to do this…but, I am doing it for all of you…Even if I won't see you again…_"

Jesse walked over to him, "Hey, it's okay.  You'll come back here soon enough, as a hero!"

Anthony looked away, seeming a bit sad or distraught about what Jesse said.

"Right?!" Jesse asked him, waiting for a cheerful response.

"R-Right!" Anthony smiled, trying to cover up his true feelings with that smile.

"All right then!" Andre shouted, "Come on!  Let's hurry!"

"Yes!" Anthony replied, as the four of them headed out of the village.

The group of heroes walked along the same dirt path, surrounded by a meadow of wildflowers that Jesse had taken to reach Orlami Village.  Just as it was the day prior, the sun was shining brilliantly and the rainbow of flowers brightened the day.  

Everyone was quiet, for the moment.  Anthony walked slightly next to Julie, but still kind of ahead of her.  Jesse and Andre were only a few steps behind.

Jesse pulled out his sword and admired it.  He had never held anything like it in his entire life.  The sunlight really made it shine and glisten.  

"You're going to need to learn how to use that," Andre told him.

"I-I can do it," Jesse tried to say confidently; even though he had never held a weapon of any kind before, "Still…"

Andre put his hand on Jesse's shoulder in friendly comfort, "Don't worry about it.  The sword isn't a hard weapon to learn how to use.  And, especially one like yours."

"What do you mean?" Jesse wondered.

"This sword was blessed by the priests back at the temple.  They blessed the sword with the power of Yevon.  It has…I guess you could say…a bit of magic to it.  Innate abilities that only the wielder can bring out in it," Andre explained to him.

Jesse was really impressed, "Is your weapon…blessed?"

Andre smirked and then pulled out his lance from his back, twirled it in the air, and then pointed it forward.  He did it so rapidly, that Jesse couldn't believe what he was seeing.  "Yeah!" Andre answered, "My weapon was blessed too.  But, since I've been training for a while, I've already been able to acquire some of its abilities."  He then put his weapon back.

"Will I ever be able to do that?" Jesse asked him.

Andre smiled, "I think so."

Jesse nodded, "Cool."  He really wanted to be just as good a Guardian as Andre and Julie.  He didn't only want to do it because he wanted to prove something to himself, but to be able to protect Anthony from any danger.  

He looked on ahead at the young Summoner, walking with his head a bit low.  He seemed sad, which was understandable since he was leaving his home.  Jesse immediately noticed the silence once again and wanted to try and liven everyone's spirits.  He hurried over towards Anthony and Julie.

"Cheer up!" he said optimistically, "You shouldn't have a long face like that!"

Anthony looked at him, a bit stunned by Jesse's outburst.  However, he was appreciative and smiled, "Thank you."

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Jesse stated, with a bit of kick in his step, "You are a Summoner, you know."

"He…does have a point Anthony," Julie spoke up, not wanting to admit that Jesse was right, "You are a Summoner.  You are fighting for the people's freedom and their peace.  You can't let them see you like this, right?  It would discourage them."

Anthony nodded, "I know you're right, but even still…I'll miss Orlami."

"That's why you should try and cheer up," Jesse told him, with a sincere look in his eyes, "You're fighting for everyone in the village!  You're fighting for the priests, and your friends, and…and Keila too."

When Jesse mentioned the young girl's name, that was what affirmed Anthony's confidence and his goal.  Anthony's disposition changed immediately, holding his head up high.  "You're right, Jesse…" he said softly.  He then leaped forward and turned to his Guardians.  With his hands behind his back and a gentle smile he said, "I know that with all of your help, this will all be possible!"

Andre nodded, "That's right."

"You have my utter support," Julie smiled to him.

"Me too," Jesse agreed.

Anthony giggled a bit and nodded, "All right then.  We should hurry over to the trolley stop!"  He turned around and started to run a bit down the path.

Julie walked over to Jesse.  "You've already done your first duty as a Guardian…" she said, "You support him.  Maybe you won't be so bad after all."  She gave him a short smirk and then picked up her step to catch up to Anthony.

"You've done more than that, my man…" Andre told him, "You've gotten Julie to kind of like you even after what happened back at the village.  You're already on your way."

Jesse laughed, "I'll take your word for it!"

"Now, come on!  I'll race you!" Andre shouted as he sped off down the path.

"H-Hey, wait!" Jesse yelled as he ran after him.


	5. Their First Challenge

The four of them soon arrived at the crossroads of the path, where Jesse had been dropped off before.  They all gathered around, waiting for the trolley to arrive for them.

"Where are we off to now?" Jesse inquired.

"Our ultimate goal is to arrive at the place where the Temple of Rebirth lies.  However, it will take us a couple of days or so to arrive there.  So, we must first catch a trolley to the neighboring town of Encia.  Then, we head for Arjuna, the Crimson Village," Julie explained to him.

"Wow, it is a lot of traveling…" Jesse sighed.

"It's part of the pilgrimage," Andre said, "But look at the bright side of things.  You're gonna get to see the world!"

Jesse smiled to himself a bit, "You have a point there."

"The trolley has arrived," Anthony stated.

They all looked towards their left to see the same kind of carriage or trolley that had brought Jesse to the village.  After a few moments passed, the trolley stopped before them.  

"All aboard!" the brunette middle-aged driver shouted.  He stopped for a moment when he saw who was about to board.  He wasn't sure who it was at first, but had an idea.  Just as Anthony stepped up onto the step of the trolley, and was about to board, the driver asked him, "Excuse me young man.  You wouldn't be Lord Anthony, would you?"

Anthony smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Oh my!" the driver exclaimed, "It is a pleasure to have you here milord!"  He then saw Anthony's Guardians behind him.  "And you three must be his Guardians!  Please, come aboard!" he said very politely.

"Thank you so much," Anthony replied appreciatively as he stepped aboard.  Julie followed him and then Jesse.  

Andre was reaching into his pocket to pull out some money for the driver, when the driver said, "No, please Sir Guardian.  You do not have to compensate for me.  Being able to help Lord Anthony is enough for me."

Andre smiled, "Thank you sir."  He soon stepped in.

"Yah!" the driver shouted, yanking on his reins.  The horses neighed and began to head down the path, where their next stop would be the village of Encia.

As the trolley moved, Anthony and his Guardians made their way down the aisle to find a place to sit.  The other passengers awed at the sight of the Summoner.  It seemed that word of Anthony's pilgrimage had already been spread.

"Excuse me…" Anthony said politely as he made his way to a seat towards the end of the trolley.  He sat down next to the window on the left side of the vehicle.  Julie sat next to him.

There was another seat on the opposite aisle, where Jesse sat at the window and Andre next to him.

Jesse immediately noticed the other passengers staring at them, especially Anthony.  "Why is everyone looking at us?" Jesse whispered to his friend.

"It's not us, it's mostly Anthony," Andre replied, "News seems to have spread like wildfire."

"But, aren't there other Summoners?" Jesse asked, "I mean…"

"I know what you're saying.  Yes, there are a handful of other Summoners across the globe, on their pilgrimage as we sit here.  But, Anthony is the first of this region," Andre told him.

"I see now," Jesse said.

"And also…" Andre began, "Many of the priests have high hopes for Anthony.  They seem to see something in him that they don't see in other Summoners.  I think everyone believes that Anthony will be the one to finally complete the pilgrimage and save the world."

"So no Summoner has ever finished the pilgrimage…" Jesse stated, looking across to see Anthony gazing out into the window, "Well…I think he can do it."  

Anthony noticed Jesse looking at him, and began to blush a little.  He wasn't sure why Jesse was watching him, but it made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Time had passed, and they were still on the road.  The mid-late afternoon was approaching as the cool breezes flowed through.  They would arrive at Encia by nightfall.

"Now, don't forget the magic that I have been able to teach you," Julie was telling Anthony.

"I won't, I promise," Anthony agreed with a friendly smile on his face.

"Your white magic may just be support magic right now, but as you grow and mature, so will your magic," Julie reassured him, "I know it will come in handy."

"Thank you for teaching me.  That way…I won't feel so useless…" Anthony said discouragingly.

"Useless?" Julie said, surprised.  She grabbed Anthony by his face and stared at him in the eyes.  "Useless is the one thing you're not.  You are our savior.  You…are my family.  You are anything but useless." Julie comforted him.

Anthony smiled at her, "Thank you Julie.  You really are like my sister."

Julie smiled in return, "And you, my brother."

Meanwhile, Jesse and Andre carried on in their own conversation.

"You know…Jesse, man…I'm really sorry about your family," Andre spoke in a sad tone.

"Oh…" Jesse replied, his mood changing, "…It's okay Andre."

"I know…you must miss them a lot," Andre tried his best to console him.

"I do…" he replied.  

Andre could see the tears beginning to well up in his old friend's eyes, "But, you know…!"  

Jesse looked out towards the horizon, wiping his eyes.  He didn't want anyone to see him be so emotional, or even cry.

"I want you to think of us as your family," Andre said.

Jesse turned to see him, "W-What?"

"I know it won't be easy!  But, I know we're here for you," Andre smiled.

Jesse really valued Andre's compassion, "I don't think it'll be too hard."

Andre began to clear his throat, trying to not let anyone see him be so sentimental, "Yeah, but…I've got an image to protect, so we need to keep this on the down-low."

Jesse laughed, and as he did, saw Anthony and Julie conversing next to them.  It brought up a question.  "Hey, Julie, Anthony…" he began.

"Eh?" Julie wondered, stopping her conversation.

"What is it Jesse?" Anthony wondered.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you.  When I was back in Orlami…I didn't see you say goodbye to your parents," Jesse said, "Did they move away like Andre's family?"  Jesse glanced at Andre to see his face deeply pained.  He turned to see Anthony and Julie, to see the same look upon their faces.  Jesse feared for the worst answer.

"My family…was killed by Sin just a few months after you left," Julie said in a pained voice.

"And Anthony…?" Jesse asked, hoping for a better answer.

Anthony shook his head, tears in his eyes, "Sin attacked the coast near Orlami just after you had left.  My family wanted to go to the beach that day.  I couldn't go with them because of school and I told them I'd meet up with them later…"

Jesse listened attentively, showing so much empathy.

"When I got there later that day…all I found…were dead bodies all around the beach…" Anthony was so choked up with pain and suffering as the tears fell down his rosy cheeks.  

Andre gritted his teeth.  He couldn't bear to reminisce on that day.

"And since there was no Summoner…they turned into…into…" Anthony began to sob.

Jesse couldn't quite understand what Anthony was trying to say, but still felt so much sympathy for him.  He understood his feelings completely.  "Anthony, I…" Jesse began.

Just as he was about to speak, the trolley came to a sudden halt.  Everyone was whip lashed forward.

"Anthony, are you all right?" Julie asked, as she held him during the impact.

"Yes…I'm fine," he replied.

"What the hell happened?!" Andre shouted.

"Aaahhh!!!" the driver screamed from outside, "Somebody help!!!"

"Huh?!" Jesse gasped.

"SINSPAWN!!!!" the driver yelled.

"Sinspawn?!" Julie exclaimed.

The other passengers rushed to their windows to see what was going on.

The four heroes got up from their seats and hurried out the door.  They all gasped at the very sight.

The horses reared up and tried to release themselves because of their immense fright.  In front of the trolley was a large group of dark colored creatures.

The creatures were no taller than a large dog.  They had two sharp-clawed feet, and fangs to boot.  On their small backs were two wing-like parts that protruded through.  They were rounded at the top and had spikes covering its edges.  The creatures were as scaly as any creature could possibly be.

"What are those?!" Jesse shouted.

"Those are Sinspawn!" Andre answered him.

"Sinspawn?" Jesse wondered.

"Yes!  They are creatures born from Sin!" Julie added, "They are extremely dangerous!"

"We must protect the passengers of the trolley!" Anthony pleaded.

"You're right," Andre agreed and looked up towards the driver, "Listen!  Get inside and leave this to us!"

The driver nervously nodded in agreement and did as he was told.

"All right!" Andre shouted as he pulled out his long weapon, "Julie, come with me!  Jesse, stay here and protect Anthony!"

Jesse took out his sword and stood as ready as he could with the fear that he felt inside, "I will!"

"Be careful you two!" Anthony told them.

Andre and Julie rushed over towards the horde of Sinspawn.

The small predators began to lunge up at Andre.  Andre fended them off with his weapon.  He twirled his swift lance while slicing down upon the Sinspawn.  Every time he killed one, its body would dematerialize into a group of small colored comets that would ascend towards the sky.  

He turned around as more approached him.  He began to run forward and then, using his lance, leaped into the air like a pole-vaulter.  While simultaneously in the air, he lifted his might lance.  It began to glow an orange light as he began to approach the oncoming Sinspawn.  "Breaking Slice!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  As soon as he was reaching the ground, he sliced down with his lance, lunging the orange energy into the ground below him.

The energy broke through the ground, heading towards the Sinspawn, and then exploding as it destroyed each and every one of them.  

Andre landed, twirled his weapon and stood in a fighting stance.

A Sinspawn leaped up at Julie.  She swiped it away with her arm.  And then lifted the same arm into the air.  "Fire!!!" she cried, her voice echoing, as she struck down her hand.  Immediately, flames combusted upon that very same Sinspawn.  

It wouldn't be the last of them though.  Three more ran towards her.  She didn't make another step.  She put out both of her arms in front of her, with her index and middle fingers pointed outward.  She closed her eyes, concentrated, and incanted the spell, "Blizzard!!!"  A rush of ice-cold wind struck through the three creatures, freezing them.  Julie took this opportunity into her own hands.  She raised her arm into the air, her palm facing the sky.  Her voice echoed throughout as yelled, "Thunder!!!"  Out of thin air, three bolts of lightning struck each Sinspawn.

Meanwhile, Jesse was fending off for himself and for Anthony.  Some Sinspawn managed to get past the other two Guardians and over to their area.  Anthony stood behind Jesse, as he slashed down on every Sinspawn that got close.

Jesse sliced down on one, and then sideswiped another.  "_This sword is lighter than I thought…_" he thought to himself.

"Jesse, watch out!!!" Anthony cried.

Jesse was caught off-guard when a Sinspawn leaped at him like a rabid dog.  He was pushed down as the Sinspawn stood on top of his chest.  Jesse used the sword to protect himself, as the creature had its fangs enveloped on the blade.  Jesse tried his best to push it back.

Anthony was left a bit defenseless as a few Sinspawn made it towards him.  He backed up a bit, not really knowing what he should do.  

"Anthony…!!!" Jesse yelled, as he struggled.

The group of Sinspawn leaped towards Anthony.

In that split-second, Anthony pulled out the staff that was given to him.  He knelt down quickly and struck the staff into the ground, shouting, "Protect!!!"  A hexagonal grid made of blue light, surrounded him.  The Sinspawn hit the barrier, and could not harm him.

Jesse managed to slice straight through the Sinspawn that had pinned him.  He got up and hurried towards Anthony.  "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, but even still…" Anthony began.

The group of Sinspawn began to circle around them.

Jesse looked beyond them to see Julie and Andre still battling the remaining Sinspawn.  "We have no way out!" he yelled, frustrated.

At that moment, something that was said to Anthony came to him:

_"I am here to assist you Summoner."_

"Step back Jesse!" Anthony shouted as he stepped in front of him, "I know now what I can do."

Jesse wasn't really quite sure what he meant.

Anthony held his lunar staff, with both hands, in front of him, as he closed his eyes.  He then pulled his arms separately away from another; the arm with the staff held high into the air as the other pointed forward.  In that instant, four round violet colored magic circles appeared, rotating around him.  Magic was emitting from the ground below him.  Out of the four circles, four comets shot up straight into the sky, coming together as it hit the clouds.  They created an opening in the clouds, where an immense being flew downward.

Valefor came hurling down from the sky.

Julie and Andre stopped battling as they saw the Aeon descend.

"It's Valefor!" Julie shouted happily.

"Anthony summoned him!" Andre added.

The winged Aeon landed next to its Summoner.  He looked towards the side to see him and said, "_I am here to assist you._"

Anthony nodded, "Valefor!  Perform the Overdrive: Energy Ray!"

"_Very well…_" Valefor nodded.  Valefor lifted into the air, back somersaulting.  He pulled his head back, as beams and rays of purple and golden light began to come together within his beak.  He then jerked his head forward, releasing an immense beam at the Sinspawn.  A huge explosion occurred, leaving the Sinspawn annihilated.

Valefor landed back next to Anthony.

"Thank you Valefor," Anthony smiled.

"_Do not be afraid to call on me again,_" Valefor replied, as he flew back into the air and straight into the clouds.

Julie and Andre ran back towards Anthony and Jesse.

"That was amazing!" Andre yelled excitedly.

"Yes, it was!" Julie added.

"Thanks for helping us," Jesse smiled.

"I guess…I'm really not so useless," Anthony giggled.

Jesse continued to smile, until he looked behind Anthony to see one remaining Sinspawn.  "Anthony, look out!!!" he shouted.  He stepped in front of Anthony, pushing him back a bit.  And in that moment, a sudden rush or sensation came over Jesse.  Without thinking he leaped into the air, pulling his sword back at his side.  

"Wha…?!" Andre gasped.

"Gusting Wave!!!" Jesse yelled.  He spun around once, swinging his blade, and releasing a wave of intense wind at the Sinspawn.  The Sinspawn had no defense, and immediately dematerialized into the colored lights.

Jesse landed on the ground, a bit surprised at what he had done.

"Wow!" Anthony smiled as he ran towards Jesse, "Jesse, thank you!"

"Without any training you already unlocked one of your weapon's abilities…" Andre said in disbelief, "…That's unheard of."

"I don't know…what came over me," Jesse said in bewilderment.

Julie smiled to him, "It really doesn't matter.  You protected Anthony.  That is duty # 2."  She gave him a friendly wink.

"I'm worried…" Anthony spoke up.

"About what Anthony?" Andre wondered.

"Those weren't just any Sinspawn," he said.

"Yes…they were Sinscales." Julie added.

"Sinscales?" Jesse inquired.

"They were actually apart of Sin.  It's almost like how a snake sheds its skin.  Except, these scales of Sin are dangerous.  And it can only mean one thing if they're around," Andre explained.

"Sin cannot be too far away," Anthony stated.

Those very words struck fear into Jesse's heart.  He did not want to have another run-in with the Bringer of Destruction.

The orange sun was beginning to set in the horizon.  The sky blended colors of blue, red, and orange due to the sun's passing.   The silver crescent moon was starting to show itself, but only slightly.  It was still transparent in the high reaches of the sky.  And all around it, high above it all, the stars knew that their real time to shine was soon near.

The trolley had gotten back onto the road and continued onward towards its destination.  The passengers onboard were a bit shaken up after what had happened earlier, but felt more secure having a Summoner and his Guardians to look after them.

Andre and Julie had gone to sit with a young woman and her newborn baby.  Andre sat next to the dirty blonde, blue-eyed girl and her young infant, wrapped in a blue cloth.  It seemed it was a boy.  Julie sat just behind them.

"You have a beautiful baby," Julie complimented her.

"Oh, thank you," the young woman smiled, "You…are a Guardian, are you not?"  She was dressed in a long blue dress, that had a white apron tied around her waist.  She also wore a white bandana in her hair.

Julie nodded, "Yes."

"I saw a bit of what you all did out there today.  It was absolutely splendid," the young girl told them.

Andre grew to be very smug and confident with her compliments, "Aw, well…It's all in a day's work."  He crossed his arms cockily.  

Julie could only shake her head in grief.  She then turned to the young girl to introduce herself, "I am Julie.  A Black Mage."

"And I'm Andre, Expert Lancer." Andre grinned, still crossing his arms over his chest in a boastful manner.

The young girl found it amusing as she giggled, "Well, it is nice to meet you both.  I am Sora.  And this is my little boy, Darwyn."

"He really is a nice looking kid," Andre told her.

"Thank you Sir Andre," Sora replied respectfully.

"Well, Sora…if you don't mind me asking…" Julie began.

Sora interrupted her, "Where is the father?"

Julie nodded a bit ashamedly, "Yes…"

"Do not feel embarrassed.  Well, the truth is I had Darwyn not too long ago.  I lived in a village a bit north from here.  My husband wanted to move down to Encia and start a new life with our child.  I was almost due with Darwyn, but I decided to stay while he prepared everything in Encia," Sora explained to them.  Her tone was much different as she spoke about her husband.  It was obvious how she felt for him.  She was bubbly, and full of life.  "But, then, I went to labor and had my child.  So, now, the both of us are headed for Encia to see my husband and begin our new lives together," she finished.

"Your husband must be a wonderful man," Julie stated.

Sora smiled to herself, "He really is…I can't wait to see him again.  And I bet Darwyn can't either."

Andre and Julie both smiled to one another.  It was nice to see someone so happy even in these times of despair and uncertainty.

Towards the back of the trolley, Jesse sat in the same seat he had sat in before.  He looked out the window as night had already fallen.  The stars and the moon were now having their turn to glisten brilliantly in the night sky.  The scenery was very soothing for Jesse; especially when his mind was as confused as it was.

"_So much I don't know…so much I don't understand…_" he thought to himself, as the stars shined in his deep brown eyes, "_Did I act too rashly…?  Making such a huge decision like this…?_"

Jesse knew that when he made the decision to become a Guardian that there was much danger involved.  And after what had happened earlier, that was most definitely true.  He was beginning to doubt himself, what he could do, and whether or not he made the right choice.

"_I mean…Summoners?  Guardians?  Sinspawn?_" he asked himself, "_And this Yevon Religion, and prophecies…Did I make the right decision?_"

He stopped and looked forward to Julie and Andre, who laughed and giggled with the young mother and her child.

He smiled to himself, "_But, then again…being with Andre again, and having met Julie…It feels so right.  And not to mention…_"  He turned his head a bit to look to the seat on the other side of the aisle where Anthony sat, poised and relaxed.  "_…Having met him really changes everything for me._" he thought, "_It's strange how I feel so drawn to him.  Like…I'm supposed to protect him somehow…_"

Anthony turned his head to see Jesse, deep in thought.  He could tell that there was much he was thinking about.  He understood as well.  It must be hard for someone to have just been thrown into this all of a sudden.

"Jesse?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Huh…?" he asked, turning to speak with him.

"Are you all right?" Anthony wondered, "You seem…lost in your thoughts."

"Yes, well…" Jesse began.

Anthony held tightly onto his clothing, as he stepped from his seat and sat right next to Jesse.  They both seemed uneasy, nervous, and anxious.

"You should really…ease your mind," Anthony suggested.

"Yeah, you're right.  I should take things one step at a time," Jesse smiled.

The both of them paused for a moment; silent.  It was a bit awkward as neither of them knew what to say to one another.  Anthony looked away a bit, seeming very timid and shy.  Jesse looked over to him, and examined his clothing.  

"Hey, Anthony…" he said.

"Y-Yes?" Anthony replied, with a bit of a stutter.

"Your clothes…they're really unique," Jesse told him, "I had no idea they sold such things here."

Anthony shook his head, "They don't.  This is an important treasure of mine."

"Important treasure?" Jesse wondered.

"This was made for me by someone very important to me…" Anthony began, as he began to reminisce about the moment when he received this gift.

Anthony, Priest Chuna, along with other priests stood in the main chamber of the temple back at Orlami.  Anthony was dressed in a similar priest attire.

"You will do magnificently tomorrow milord," Chuna said, as he performed the prayer.

Anthony performed the same in return, "I do hope so."

"I was hoping…that I could help a bit…" a female voice spoke.

Anthony turned to see who it was.  

_A young girl, about Anthony's age, approached him.  She was a bit shorter than he was, and had a shoulder length black hair.  Her eyes were small, but filled with passion.  She wore a burgundy dress, that was covered with a long gold robe that had a belt wrapped around her waist._

_"Shirley…" Anthony said._

_"As much…as I don't want to see you leave…" she began, with tears in her eyes, "I know that this is what you must do.  And even though I can't be with you…I want you to be able to have something from me."  She pulled from behind her back, black clothes folded in her hands._

_"Shirley…this is…" Anthony said, stunned at what she was giving him._

_"Please, try it on." Shirley encouraged him._

_A few minutes later, Anthony returned.  He was now dressed in his black, kimono-like costume._

_Shirley's face lit up when she saw him, "Wonderful!"  She hurried over to him and began to inspect the outfit, making sure nothing was wrong.  "I really tried to do the best that I could," she stated, still looking over the clothes, "But, I used light-weight silk material so that it would be easy on you when you battle.  I also tried to make the boots as comfortable as possible since I knew you'd be traveling.  And last but not least…the wings décor represents hope…because you are my wings of hope."_

_Tears ran down Anthony's face as he embraced his good friend tightly, "Thank you…!  Thank you so much!"_

_"I wanted you to wear my design so that it would protect with you, because of all of the love I put into it," Shirley told him, wiping her tears._

_"I promise you Shirley…" Anthony said, as he broke the hug, "I will make sure your dream becomes a reality.  You will be the most famous fashion designer in the entire world!  I will see to it that it happens!"_

"So, that's why…" Jesse said.

Anthony nodded, as he held his chest, "What I wear now…is one of my most important treasures.  It's filled with love from someone who has been apart of my life for so long."

"I think that love shines through," Jesse told him.

Anthony blushed a bit, "Thank you."

Just ahead of them, Andre held the infant as he played around with him.  "Aren't you the strongest baby ever?!" he said jokingly, "Yes you are!"

Darwyn giggled and smiled.

"He seems to like you," Sora said.

At that very moment, Darwyn opened his mouth and burped a real nice one in Andre's face.  

"Oh, man!  I can smell what he had for lunch, breakfast, and dinner!" Andre shouted as he returned the baby to Sora.

"I think Darwyn likes him a little too much," Julie giggled.

Anthony and Jesse laughed along with her.

The laughter stopped quickly when the trolley stopped suddenly.

"Oh, are we here?!" Sora wondered.

Jesse looked through the window to see that they were in a forested type area.  However, many of the trees were knocked down, and there were deep running tracks everywhere.

"Something's not right…" Anthony said, "I can feel it."

"Oh my god!" the driver said from outside.

Anthony and his Guardians hurried outside of the trolley, and onto the ground.  Each one of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the horrifying sight that lied before them.

"No!" Anthony gasped.

Before them, surrounded by the remaining pine trees was a site where a village used to stand.  The houses that were made out of logs were completely destroyed, and fires burned brightly all around.  It seemed like some massive force had passed through and left nothing standing.  The debris was endless.  Who knew how many survived, or if any survived at all.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Julie said, standing beside herself in shock.

"The entire village…" Andre sighed sadly.

Jesse didn't know what to say.  He had never seen such a terrible sight before.

The passengers from the trolleys stepped off and began to scream and gasp at the destruction of Encia.  Many women began to cry profusely, as others were speechless.

"No!!!" Sora cried as she ran forward with her child.  The tears ran down her face so quickly.  "This can't be happening!!!" she wept, "Jonah!!!"  She hurried over towards the debris.

Anthony looked away, biting his lip in grief.  More destruction seemed to follow him.

"We…We should look for any survivors," Andre spoke up.

Julie nodded in agreement, "Yes…"


	6. Destruction Follows

The four of them walked through the debris.  The fires still burned over the destroyed wooden houses.  They looked around to see if there was anyone who was hurt or injured in need of aide.  

"I…I don't know what to…" Jesse tried to speak.  There really was nothing he could say.

Andre put his hand on his shoulder in comfort, "I know, man.  I know."

As they continued to walk through, they made it towards a round lake at the end of the village.  The moon and stars reflected itself within its waters.  There at the shore of the lake, campfires could be seen along with some villagers.  There weren't too many however.

"Look!" Julie pointed.

They rushed down to the shore, where the remaining villagers greeted them.

A bearded old man, bruised and cut all over his body approached Anthony.

"What has happened?" Anthony asked him.

"It…It came without warning," the old man spoke.

"What came?" Jesse wondered.

"Sin…" the old man replied with stricken fear in his voice.

"No…" Anthony gasped.

Jesse looked across the entire shore.  There really weren't too many villagers present.  Most of the people he saw were those on the trolley.  And most of them were grieving and hoping that their loved ones were still alive.

Andre looked over towards the shore, and saw Sora standing with her feet in the water.  He walked over to her to show his compassion and support.  "S-Sora…" he began.

"Jonah…" she sobbed, "H-He's gone…Darwyn will never know his father…ever!!!"

"Sora, I…" Andre tried to say.

"How could this have happened…?" she cried, "What happened to the new life we were going to have…?   How could that have been taken away from us?!  From Darwyn!"

Andre knew she wanted to be left alone with her child, "I'm very sorry Sora."

"Not many have survived…" the old man spoke to Anthony and the others, "Not even…the children…"

Anthony tried his hardest to fight back the tears.  He knew he had to be strong for the rest of the people.

Jesse could see it in Anthony's eyes.  The pain that has always been, and the suffering that was still there.

A middle-aged brunette woman walked over to Anthony.  "You are Lord Anthony, are you not?" she asked.

"I am," he replied.

"Oh, thank Yevon.  We have assembled the coffins in the lake…" she explained, "Please, Summoner.  Perform the Sending."  The pain was so evident in her voice as she pleaded to Anthony.

Anthony did not hesitate to reply to her request, "Yes, of course."

All of the remaining survivors and the passengers from the trolley gathered at the lake's shore.  Many embraced one another as they wept and sobbed over their loss and their grief.  Each and every one of them, whether they were related or not, tried to support and comfort each other.  It was the least anyone could do after such a tragedy.

Jesse walked just behind the crowd of onlookers as he approached Andre, who wasn't too far away either.  

"Oh, Jesse." Andre said as he turned to speak with him.

"I'm guessing Sora's not doing too well, is she…?" Jesse asked sadly.

Andre looked away sorrowfully, "No…"

Jesse looked beyond the crowd to see Anthony standing just before the lake's waters, with Julie at his side.  The middle-aged woman from before was speaking with him, along with her husband and surviving teenage boy.

"Andre?" Jesse began.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What's…the Sending?" Jesse wondered.

"Oh, I guess no one's explained it to you," Andre said, "Hmm…how can I explain this to you so it's easy to understand…"  Andre pondered to himself for a moment.  "When we die…we are kind of in limbo at first.  The dead envy those who live and wish to remain here on this plane, but know that they can't," he explained, "What happens is, that those souls that wish to remain give in to their envy, jealousy, and greed.  They become fiends."

"Fiends?" Jesse asked.

"We haven't faced any as of yet.  Fiends are monsters who used to be human.  Basically, those who couldn't cross over," Andre answered, "And so, Summoners have the ability to perform a ceremony, or a dance.  It's called the Sending.  The Sending does just as it implies.  It sends the souls of the dead to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace and at the same time, their grieving loved ones may be at ease."

"Is the Farplane…like heaven?" Jesse inquired.

Andre nodded, "Yes…more or less."

"So Anthony's gonna perform the Sending…" Jesse stated.

"It's his first…I'm sure it's very difficult for him…" Andre said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Jesse asked him.

"He has his reasons…" Andre replied, "Oh!  He's going to begin."

Jesse turned to face forward and watch the event that was about to take place.

The middle-aged woman performed the Yevon prayer, as Anthony did the same in return.  

"You can do it Anthony," Julie encouraged him.

Anthony did his best to smile, and nodded to her.  He placed his hand forward as his moon-influenced staff appeared in his palm in the form of white light.  He turned around and began to walk towards the lake's waters.

He stepped down on the water, and did not seep through.  He began to walk on top of the lake as each footstep made ripples in the water.

Jesse could not believe what he was seeing.  A person walking on water was a sight he never thought he'd see.

Anthony walked towards the center of the lake, where the moon's reflection lied.  He looked beneath him to see coffins made from light-weight wood, enveloped in pine cones and pine leaves.  It pained him to see them.  As soon as he reached the center of the lake, he looked up towards the moon that reflected so brightly beneath him.  His eyes were filled with tears.  There was something about this that affected him so deeply.

Anthony took one deep breath, and began.  The Claire de Lune staff began to emanate a golden glow.  He held it in his right hand as he pulled it across his chest and behind him.  He then spun around once, letting the edge of his staff touch the water.  It created a golden circle that surrounded him.  Immediately after, he lifted the staff while bring it out around him.  He pulled his right arm back and began to twirl the staff within his fingers.  He then turned around once again, facing the moon.

The fires that were burning all around the town began to change color at that very moment.  From its bright orange, it transformed into a deep violet color.

Jesse was a bit startled from it.

Anthony held the staff horizontally, in both hands, above his head.  He leaped a bit forward, and then backwards.  He then kneeled downward, putting the staff before him.  

The dance was very much like a Native American dance.

Julie looked onward.  The light that came from the water glistened her eyes.

Anthony knelt down on one knee as he twirled the staff in front of him, slowly bringing it up towards the sky.  He began to stand up as the staff lifted into the air.

Out of the coffins, the colored lights, that had been seen earlier when the Sinspawn were defeated, began to emerge slowly from each one.

The dance then quickly picked up pace.  Anthony began to twirl around rapidly, bringing the staff up and down as he went.  And as he spun around, leaping just slightly, the water that was encircled by the golden light began to lift up.  It was like a geyser of water that lifted Anthony up a few feet into the air.  The water was enveloped in the light.

The colored lights emerged from the depths of the water.  There were hundreds of them that surrounded Anthony as he continued to dance.

Jesse looked around him to see the rest of the crowd.  Woman fell to their knees as they wept in grief and despair.  Their husbands did their best to remain strong and gallant, while their children sobbed with their mothers.  He then looked across from the crowd to see Sora and her baby.  She did not make a single sound.  The tears would only fall from her eyes as she watched Anthony dance.

Anthony continued to spin around on top of the spring of luminescent water.  His face seemed so sad and disheartened as he continued to perform the Sending.  

Jesse could immediately notice it.  He only wished he understood why.

Anthony held the staff tightly, as he leaped a bit to the side, kicking one leg in that direction.  Then, he leaped to the opposite direction, kicking the other foot.  He twirled the staff in his fingers and then held it upside down, and at his side.

The colored lights swiftly flew towards the moon and into the stars.

The ceremony was complete.

The upward spring of water that flowed beneath Anthony's feet, slowly began to descend and return to the way it once was.  Anthony stood back at the base of the water.  He turned around, his head facing downward, and began to walk back to shore.

As soon as he arrived, Julie rushed over to him.  She held him tightly.

Jesse didn't understand what was going on.  He would look at Andre's face and see a face that showed so much sorrow and compassion.  

A tear drop fell from Anthony's eye and into the water.

"You did a great job Anthony…" Julie whispered to him, "…It isn't your fault.  You couldn't have done anything…"

"Is…everything all right?" Jesse wondered, watching from afar.  He was a bit worried.

"Pain from the past will always remain…" Andre replied bluntly.

Jesse didn't quite get it at first.

"…In everything that you do, it will always be there…" Andre told him.

Jesse began to understand.  In fact, he knew all too well what Andre was speaking of.  

"_It's true what Andre says…_" Jesse thought to himself, looking on not only Anthony, but the crowd of people as well.  He could see them suffering and in so much pain.  This would soon be their past as well.  "_The pain will always remain.  It doesn't matter what we do.  It will somehow return…_" he continued, "_I've dealt with such pain.  It takes a lot to overcome it.  Not everyone can do the same on their own…_"

He looked over to Anthony, who broke his hug with Julie and wiped the tears from his eyes.  

"_I promise you Anthony…I'm going to do whatever I can so you won't have to perform anymore Sendings…" _he vowed to himself, "_So that you may overcome your pain…_"

The morning sun dawned upon the destroyed town the next day.  Already the men of the village began to rebuild whatever they could.  They cut down more trees and created more logs to stack upon each other to form new houses.  It would take a while to complete, but they were willing to do it.

The women of the town hurried over to the lake to gather some fish; Encia's main food supply.  As the fishing women did their duty, the other women cooked what they were able to come up with.  They had to feed the working men and give them strength.

That night, they had prepared tents for everyone to sleep in.  Jesse crawled out of one of them to hear the sound of hammers knocking down on logs.  He stretched out his arms and yawned, "Ah…!" He looked over to the lake to see Andre and Julie.

Andre had rolled up his pants and entered the lake all the way up to his knees, while Julie sat on a wooden canoe.  Andre pulled out his sharp lance and struck down into the lake.  He pulled it out to reveal four fish that he had on caught on the blade.

The women in the lake were extremely impressed.

Andre fed on the attention.

Julie was a bit tired of it and decided to take matters into her own hands.  She raised one arm into the air as her fingers began to glow a bright blue.  

From a few feet away from Andre, a small wave formed and crashed right into him, soaking him completely.

Julie and the rest of the women laughed and giggled.

Jesse couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"It's quite wonderful, isn't it?" Sora spoke as she approached Jesse, her baby in her arms.

"Sora…" Jesse said.  He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"It's all right Sir Jesse," she said, "I won't break.  I am not such a fragile creature.  I…loved Jonah with all my heart, and it will always pain me.  I know now that I will live on in his memory.  And I will make sure Darwyn hears everything about his father."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jesse smiled.

Sora looked over to the lake to see Andre and Julie splashing water at one another.  "It is nice to see smiles and laughter…It helps a lot," she said.

"Even after what happened…everyone…seems different somehow," Jesse said.

"Why, of course." Sora told him, "Having Lord Anthony here has been a blessing.  He is a symbol of hope for the people here."

Later that morning, Jesse headed for the main part of the village.  He looked around to see the men still hard at work trying to get everything back to normal.  It was comforting to see.

"Now, stay still…" he heard a voice say.

He walked around the corner to see Anthony knelt down in front of a young boy who had broken his arm after the incident from the previous day.

"I promise you it won't hurt a bit…" Anthony smiled warmly.

It was soothing to the young boy, as he smiled in return.

Anthony closed his eyes as he placed his right hand over the injury.  "Cure…" he said softly, his voice echoing.  Sparkling white lights emerged from his fingertips and entered the boy's arm.  

The young boy leaped to his feet in joy and happiness, "It's healed!"

Anthony couldn't help but giggle, "Seems you've even gotten your energy back!"

"Thank you so much Lord Anthony!" the young boy shouted happily as he ran off soon after.

"Magic?" Jesse asked him as he walked towards him.

"Oh, Jesse…Good morning," Anthony replied.

"Good morning," he said.

"Oh, umm…just a bit of White Magic I was able to learn," Anthony explained.

"It's really something," he said in an impressed tone.

"I'm glad I can be of some use," Anthony said. 

The both of them were silent for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.  It was almost natural.

"Ahem…" Jesse cleared his throat.

"Eh…Oh!  The trolley driver has decided to stay here for a while and assist in rebuilding Encia.  We will have to make it to Arjuna on foot.  We'll be leaving shortly," Anthony did his best to spark up conversation, "I should go and get everything ready…"  Anthony began to walk away when Jesse spoke up.

"What you did last night…" he began, "…I've never seen anything like it…"

Anthony stopped, looking down sadly, "It is the cross that a Summoner must bare…I only wish I didn't have to…"

"I could see the look on your face as you danced…" Jesse told him as he walked over to him.

Anthony turned to face him.

"…You seemed saddened somehow," he said.

"It was my first Sending.  It was something I hoped I would never have to do," Anthony said, "But, I do it for the people."

"Yet…there's more to it than that, isn't there?" Jesse asked him.

Anthony nodded, "Yes…"

Jesse didn't want to impose, "Oh, I'm sorry.  You don't have to…"

"No, it's all right," Anthony stopped him, "It's about time I get this out…"  Anthony sighed to himself and began to tell Jesse his story.  "As you already know…my family was killed by Sin a long time ago.  But…there was more to that story.  It's something that will always pain me, and it worsens now that I have become Summoner.  It is something that I am sure I will have to face on more than one occasion…" Anthony told him, "That day…when I went to the beach to see my family, and found them…dead, something else happened."

Jesse listened attentively.

"There was no Summoner in our area, so…there was no one to perform the Sending on those that had died…" Anthony said.

"Oh no…they…?" Jesse began to say.

"My family changed into fiends right before my eyes…" Anthony continued, "They attacked me…But, then…I saw them die once more…The men from the village arrived and destroyed all of the fiends, including the ones that were my family…"

"Oh, Anthony…" Jesse said compassionately.

"My dad…my mom…and my little sister…" he whispered, "That is why it is hard for me to perform the Sending.  I feel guilty…because if only I had become a Summoner sooner…I could've performed the Sending and sent them to rest peacefully in the Farplane…"

"Don't blame yourself Anthony," Jesse told him, as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "I know…the pain you feel is unbearable…and you think that it will never end.  You might be right, but…you can overcome it.  I have."

Anthony smiled a bit, "It seems you understand me more than I thought…"

"I'll always be here when you need me.  We all will," Jesse smiled in return.

Once again, they had another moment.  Their hearts felt so warm when they were near each other.  They didn't know what the feeling was, but they knew it felt stronger than anything else.

"Hey, there you are!" Andre shouted.  He and Julie came around to corner and approached them.

Julie quickly noticed they had been talking about something important, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, uhh…Yeah!" Jesse stuttered a bit.  He scratched his head embarrassedly, "We were just getting to know one another a bit more…"

"Uh…Anyway!" Anthony spoke up, "Are we ready to depart?"

Andre nodded, "Yeah, we're all set."

"We must continue heading northwest until we reach Arjuna, where the next Aeon awaits you," Julie explained.

"We'd better get a move-on then," Jesse suggested.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

"Sora?" Andre wondered.

"I just…I just…wanted to say thank you," she said sincerely, "Not just to Lord Anthony, but to all of you.  I appreciate all of your support.  I will never forget you."

"Neither will we," Julie smiled.

"I will make sure that my son hears about Summoner Anthony and his loyal Guardians…the defeaters of Sin," she said optimistically.

"Eh…?" Anthony gasped.

"I know that you will be the one to save us Lord Anthony!" Sora encouraged him.

Anthony appreciated her words, "Thank you Sora.  I won't let you or Darwyn down.  I promise!"

"Farewell Lord Anthony…Sir Andre…Madam Julie…and Sir Jesse.  I wish you good luck.  May Yevon shine down upon you all," Sora said.

The four of them waved goodbye and then headed out into the grassy plains towards their next destination.

As Sora waved goodbye to them and watched them walk off, she looked up towards the sky to see something interesting.  A white feather slowly floated downward and landed in front of her feet.  She smiled to herself and thought, "_Lord Anthony…you will be the one that fulfills the prophecy._"


	7. Overcoming Fears

The young Summoner and his Guardians steadily made their way across a road.  The scenery had already begun to change a bit.  There were still grassy meadows filled with wildflowers and the such, but now the horizon was cascaded by mountains in the distance.  The path that they were on was actually leading towards a mountain range it seemed.

Anthony walked ahead of the group, minding to himself mostly.  His three Guardians were only a few steps behind him.

Julie smiled as she breathed in deeply and carelessly, "Ahh…The air is nice."

"I guess it's not so bad being outdoors like this," Andre added, "It's really refreshing, you know?"

"Maybe it's because of these mountains…" Jesse suggested.

"That could be it," Andre agreed.

"Is that where we're headed?" Jesse inquired, facing Julie.  He really relied on her the most to answer all of his questions.  She seemed so mature, and responsible, and ever so knowledgeable about things.

Julie nodded to him, pointing forward to a mountain range, "Up above in the Blazing Mountains lies the Town of Arjuna."

"Blazing Mountains?" Jesse asked, "Is there a reason for that?"

"Actually, there is.  It's a pretty interesting story too," Andre spoke up, "You see, inside the core of those mountains lies a large lava pit."

"Huh?!" Jesse gasped, "It's a volcano then?!"

"Not quite," Andre reassured him, "It's a mountain like any other.  The steam and the heat that rise from the magma pit is what keeps that town going.  It's what makes Arjuna one of the most unique places on the Earth."

"Wow…" Jesse said, impressed.  

"And, inside, near the magma pit is where the Temple of Rebirth lies," Julie added.

"Oh, another temple?  Then, that means another Aeon for you Anthony?" Jesse asked him.

Anthony did not reply.  He continued to walk, gazing off into the distance.  He seemed very much distracted and lost in his own thoughts.

"Anthony?" Julie asked.

With that, he snapped out of his spacey state of mind, "Huh…Oh!  Sorry…"

"Something on your mind?" Andre wondered.

Anthony turned around, walking backwards, to face them, "N-Not really…"

"Are you sure?" Julie asked him, "If there is something bothering you, you know that you can come to us."

"Yes…I know…" Anthony said, not too confidently.  He thought to himself for a moment, "_I really should cherish the time I have with them…I shouldn't hold back anything that I'm thinking about or feeling.  Every second does count, doesn't it?_"  He decided to speak to them, "Well, actually…to tell you the truth…"

In that moment, from Anthony's side, some creature leaped at him and knocking him to the ground.

Anthony screamed as he looked up to see a dog-like beast pinning him to the ground.  It was the size of perhaps of Labrador.  Its coat was the color of light gold, with a hint of copper.  However, its eyes had no pupils nor iris, simply a distant white color.  And to top off that, its fangs were as sharp as they could possibly be, dripping saliva from each point.

Anthony could not move, even if he wanted to.  His eyes grew with fear.  He was helpless to stop it.

"You're just like…" he said nervously.

"Anthony!!" Julie cried.

Just as the Guardians were about to assist him, they were surrounded by a pack of other beasts and monsters.  They were two more of the same kind of dog-like beasts and two new species.  

One was of a distinctive form.  It wasn't a beast like the rest of them.  It was a bunch of jewel-like pieces that floated near one another to form a shape.  There were sphere shapes and crescent shapes that rotated around a bit.  They were the color of auburn and emitted an orange glow.

The second was a larger beast; a much larger beast.  It seemed to be the size of an enormous black bear.  However, this creature had a dark jade colored skin.  It breathed fire through its mouth, and had two colossal brown horns coming out of its upper-back as it stood on all fours.

The three Guardians stood together, back to back as they were encircled by the horde.  

"What the hell are these things?!" Jesse shouted.

"These are fiends!" Julie answered.

"Fiends?!" he gasped.

"Andre!  We're going to need any knowledge on fiends species!" Julie told him, "And we need it quickly!  Anthony needs us!"

Jesse looked over to Anthony who was still on the floor pinned by the fiend.  Jesse could see the dead look of fear in his eyes.  He knew something wasn't right.  "_Why isn't he fighting back?_" he asked himself.

"Okay, okay…I'll try and remember what I can!" Andre replied, beginning to panic.  He looked over to the dog-like species, "Okay!  Those are Fangs!  They are extremely agile and vicious!"  

"All right!" Julie nodded, "Leave them to me!"  She hurried off towards the other two Fangs.

"Ok…" Andre said, trying to hurry.  He then looked to the horned fiend, "That's a Dual Horn! They aren't the quickest, but have incredible power and strength!"

"I'll do my best!" Jesse told him, running off in the Dual Horn's direction.

"I guess that leaves me with this…" Andre said to himself.  He analyzed the remaining fiend and couldn't think of too much about it, "You're an…Element, right?"

In that second, the Element let out a wave of fireballs in his direction.

"Whoa!!" he shouted.  He leaped towards the side and rolled to the ground, dodging the on-wave of flames.  

Anthony stared into the dismal eyes of the Fang that was on top of him.  He began to remember things that he had not thought about in years.  His emotions were preventing him from doing anything.

"You…You're the same as they were…" Anthony said, frightened.  

Flashes of memories from the past began to fill his head.  He saw the day, when he was younger, when he went to the beach to find his family lying dead on the beach's white sands.  The colored lights began to form from his family's lifeless bodies, transforming each and every one of them into Fangs.

"You attacked me that day…" Anthony whispered.

"Thunder!!" Julie shouted, striking her right arm down.  A lightning bolt hurled down from the sky quickly to attack one of the Fangs.  However, the Fang was way too nimble and leaped out of the way of the magic attack.  "Fire!!" Julie yelled another spell.  She pointed her palm forward, unleashing a sphere of flame at the other Fang.  Once again, it was too quick and was able to maneuver from the attack.

The two fangs snarled at her with bloodthirsty eyes.

Julie was determined not too give up, however.  She began to wave her right arm left and right, up and down, releasing different types of spells at the Fangs.  First it was Water, then Blizzard, followed by a Fire spell, then Lightning, Water, Blizzard, Fire, and continued in that pattern.

Nevertheless, the Fang were still too swift for her magic.  They leaped from side to side, dodging each and every one of her attempts.

"I can't believe this!" she gasped.

Andre stood in front of the Element, his lance pointed towards it.  He grounded his feet into the dirt, ready for the next move.  The Element fired another wave of fireballs towards him.  

Andre was prepared this time around.  He first ran forward, shifting from one side to the other in order to dodge some of the fire.  Then, he leaped forward into the air in the direction of the Element.  He pulled his lance high above his head and struck down.  He swiped down on the Element, striking it, and landing in front of it.  He then swiped across, twirled the lance behind him, and swung upwards.  When he looked at the fiend, he realized he had done nothing to phase it, "What the…?!"

The Element was smart and took the opportunity.  Andre stepped back a few steps, when the fiend fired another fireball at him.  It landed right in front of Andre's location.  The impact from the blast was so strong that it blew him back a few feet.  He landed on the ground, covered in dirt.  

Andre, using his lance for support, helped himself back up.  "I don't get it…" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Jesse hit the ground hard with a large thud.  He grimaced a bit in pain, looking up towards the Dual Horn.  He snarled, and continued to breathe flames.  Jesse could feel the heat.

"_I've got to do something different…_" he thought.  He got back onto his feet, and leaped straight into the air.  He pulled his blade back while shouting, "Gusting Wave!!!"  He spun around once, swinging that very blade, and releasing a wave of intense wind at the Dual Horn.  

The Dual Horn stood its ground and took the attack.  It seemed to affect him, but only very slightly.

Jesse landed onto his feet and was stunned, "What's going on?!"

"Our attacks aren't having any type of affect!" Andre added, "Something's not right…"  He looked around the battlefield, analyzing each type of fiend's specialty.

Jesse looked over towards Anthony, still pinned by the Fang.  The Fang seemed to be getting more vicious.  "Andre, we don't have time!" Jesse yelled.

"Anthony is in trouble!" Julie shouted, as she threw her right arm down once more, firing an onslaught of ice at the Fangs.  And, of course, the Fangs dodged.

When Andre saw her perform the Blizzard spell it all made sense, "That's it!!"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, go help Anthony!" Andre told him, "Hurry!!!"

"O-Ok!" he agreed, rushing to the Summoner's aide.

"Julie, we need to switch!" Andre yelled, "Let me handle the Fangs!  This is a Red Element!  They're only weak against Ice Magic!"

Julie smiled, realizing the pattern, "Leave it to me!"

The both of them ran across from each other and headed for the opposite enemies.

Julie stood her ground in front of the Red Element.  She crossed her right arm in front of her, and then swung it forward while shouting, "Blizzard!!!"  She released an intense cold wind filled with magic that engulfed the Red Element.  Without any hesitation, the spell worked, dematerializing the fiend into the colored lights.

Andre used his lance as a pole to vault himself upwards into the air above.  He raised his mighty weapon above his head as it emitted an orange glow.  "Breaking Slice!!!" he shouted, as he swiped his lance downward.  The orange energy was released from his weapon, and pulsated through the ground and to the two Fangs.  The attack hit them hard, exploding.  They met the same fate as the other fiend.

Anthony continued to stare into the eyes of the Fang.  He continued to remember scenes from that dreadful day.

He remembered when the three Fangs that use to be his family, lunged at him and were about to kill him, when three blades struck through each one of them before his eyes.  For villagers from Orlami had come to his rescue, and destroyed them in order to save his life.  It was the one memory that Anthony had tried to repress, but this one fiend had brought it all back to him.

"I-I…can't…move…" he said softly, barely able to speak.

The Fang opened his jaws and was just about to mangle Anthony, when a blade struck through its body, killing it.

Standing above Anthony was Jesse.  He had come to help.  He lent his hand to Anthony, "Are you all right?"

Anthony got himself up all the way to his knees.  "They turned into that…" he said.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"My family…they turned into those things," Anthony replied, "If only I had…"

Jesse knelt down in front of him and grabbed him by his shoulders, "Anthony!  There's nothing you could've done!"

"But, I…" he began to say.

"No!  You have a chance to bring down the very thing that has caused you and so many others pain!  But that can't happen if you don't overcome your fears and help us!  We need you Anthony!" Jesse yelled.

"Agh!" Andre cried as the Dual Horn bashed into Andre's chest with its head.  Andre fell to the ground hard.

Julie rushed over to him, and knelt by his side.

The Dual Horn began to approach them.

"Anthony, please!  You may not have been able to do anything then!  But now you can!" Jesse told him.  He did his best to encourage Anthony.

"Jesse!" Julie shouted.

Jesse stood up, and gave one last look to Anthony, "Please…"  He turned around and ran over to his friends.

Anthony sat there, thinking about what Jesse had told him.  The only question was, did it make any impact?

Just as the Dual Horn was about to bash into both Julie and Andre, intense winds hurled down from the skies, pushing him back.  Jesse leaped down and landed near his friends.  Both he and Julie helped Andre back up.

"This thing is way too strong…" Andre stated.

"I don't know what we can do," Julie added.  It did seem like there was no way out of this.

"We can't give up!" Jesse told them, "There's still a chance!"

"But how?!" Julie asked him.

"Raarghh!!!" the Dual Horn roared.  It began to sway its head from side to side as massive flames began to come out like an enormous flamethrower.

"Watch out!!!" Andre screamed.  The three of them covered their faces, waiting for the worse.  However, in those short few moments, they felt nothing.  When they uncovered their faces, they looked up to see the back of the Aeon, Valefor.

He had used his wings as a shield against the attack.

"Valefor!" Julie cried happily.  She was extremely pleased to see him.

Jesse turned around to see Anthony, standing tall and proudly with his staff in hand.  He smiled to himself, "I knew you could do it."

Anthony looked determinedly on at the Dual Horn, ready to make his move, "Valefor…Finish him with your Overdrive!"

Valefor nodded its head, and lifted into the air.  He pulled his head back, as beams and rays of purple and golden light began to come together within his beak.  He then jerked his head forward, releasing an immense beam at the Dual Horn.  A huge explosion occurred, leaving the Dual Horn completely destroyed as the colored lights flew off into the sky.

As the Aeon completed his task, he flew back and landed next to his Summoner.  He lowered his neck as Anthony petted him in gratitude.

"You've saved me once again," Anthony smiled.

"_Actually, I believe that was someone else,_" Valefor grinned, looking over to Jesse.  In that moment, the Aeon spread out his wings and flew off into the day sky.

"You came through for us," Jesse smiled proudly.

Anthony looked away ashamedly, "I almost got you all killed…"

Julie hurried over to him, "Anthony…you are only human.  Such a tragedy from your past was going to come up, sooner or later."

"I wasn't ready to face it…" Anthony said, as he then lifted up his head and smiled towards Jesse, "…But, you helped me to overcome it."

"I only told you what you already knew in your heart to be true," Jesse replied, a bit bashfully and modestly, "You did the rest.  You overcame your fears, and your past."

"Hey!  And we worked together today!" Andre shouted optimistically.

"That's right," Julie smiled.

"We're…really a team, aren't we?" Anthony asked.

Jesse nodded, "Yeah."

"Ha ha! Of course!" Andre replied in his usual cheerful way.

Julie smiled to Anthony, "Yes."

"Thank you," Anthony stated, "All of you."

Julie put her arm around her good friend, "Now, come.  Arjuna awaits us."

"Yeah…" Andre grimaced a bit in pain, rubbing his head, "…And I need some rest."

Jesse laughed.

"Let's push on then," Anthony agreed as the four of them began to continue on.  Anthony ran over to Jesse really quickly.  "Thank you Jesse," he smiled.

Jesse blushed a bit, not really knowing what to say.  But, one thing did come out, "Y-You're welcome…"

And so, they walked along the path with new understandings, growing friendships, and pasts overcome.

A single tree stood back at the side of the path.  Behind a silhouetted figure stood.  It seemed to be the figure of a male for it showed many masculine features.  This man was very tall and his eyes glowed like a wicked amethyst.  

"You have shown strength to me young Summoner…" the man said.  His voice was extremely deep and filled with power.  "But that is not enough to stop 'it'," he ended.

It was already later in the afternoon, as the sun slowly began to set behind the pointed peaks of the rocky Blazing Mountains.  They were jagged, and rough all the way through.  Nevertheless, there was a constructed pathway that ascended upwards towards the center of the mountain range.  There were long flaming torches that were hammered into the ground.  They led the way towards the Town of Arjuna.

The four heroes were already upon the path making their way to the village.  As they walked, others passed by them.  Mighty steeds pulled carriages filled with hay and other supplies.  At the same time, other travelers that were coming from the other side of the mountains made their way down.

Andre steadily made each step up the path, breathing heavily, "This…is tougher…than it looks…"

"Oh come on, Andre!" Jesse smirked, "You should be in better shape if you are a true Guardian!"

"And you're telling me that this is easy for you?" Andre replied.

Jesse took in a deep breath, "Not in the least…Just trying to stay strong, you know?"

"Now look at this.  The rookie teaching the so-called expert…" Julie grinned.

Anthony giggled from behind her.

"Hey!" Andre shouted, "I'll show you…"  He stopped for a moment, and then stood as straight as his body would let him.  He took large, powerful, masculine strides as he walked up ahead of everyone else.

"Andre!  Do not over do it, or you'll hurt yourself!" Anthony shouted to him from behind in his usual caring manner.

"Stubborn as always," Julie sighed to herself.  However, she looked up as she watched Andre walk off.  She smiled.  She knew that was the way she wanted Andre to be: himself.

"Some things never change," Jesse laughed.

"Oh, no.  He could hurt himself," Anthony said worriedly, "I'm going to go check on him."  He started to run off when he stumbled upon a rock on the ground.  He started to fall backwards, when something caught his fall.  Anthony looked up to see himself in Jesse's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh…" he struggled to speak.  He couldn't help but turn red while staring into Jesse's eyes.  It was the strangest feeling for him.

Julie was confused at the way he was acting, at first.  She then noticed what was beginning to happen.  Her face soured, as she rushed over to them.  She helped Anthony up onto his feet and out of Jesse's arms.  She was very quick about it.

"He's fine," Julie told him.  For whatever reason, she wanted Anthony out of the compromising situation.

"A Summoner, though accompanied by his Guardians, must be able to stand on his own two feet," a woman spoke.

The three of them turned to face forward, where a woman stood before them.

She was a tall, slender woman.  She seemed to be in her early thirties or so.  She had chocolate colored hair, that was wrapped in a unique style.  At each side of her head, the hair was curled up into a donut shape and wrapped in a circular accessory.  It was mostly a yellow-golden color, with a green dot in the middle.  She wore a V-neck, dark turquoise gown.  It had lime green trimmings and décor all about it, as well as golden embroidery at the ends of the wide sleeves and the bottom of the dress.

"Hello young Summoner," the woman smiled warmly.

Anthony was a bit perplexed, and at the same time apprehensive.  He didn't know whether or not this woman was ally or foe.

"Step away from him!" Andre yelled from behind the woman.  He had his lance pointed at her, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The woman turned her head to look back at him, "Do not worry.  I shan't hurt him."

"Who are you?" Julie inquired.

"I am Belgemine," the woman answered.

"Belgemine…" Anthony said to himself.

"I am a fellow Summoner," Belgemine told them.

Andre put his weapon away and rejoined his friends.  He looked at her concernedly, "Prove it."

"Very well," Belgemine agreed.  She walked over to them all and turned her head to the right.  On her neck was a symbol, very much like a tattoo.  

_(Okay, the Yevon symbol is kind of hard to describe, but if you remember it from the game you'll know what I'm talking about)_

At the top of the symbol was a horizontal oval shape.  Inside it was a circle.  Right beneath it was a rare shape. There was a small round circle, that then had two curvy lines going downward.  At each side of that shape were two curved, bold, thick shapes that could be mistaken for wings of some sort.

Jesse observed this symbol.  It looked so familiar to him somehow.

"The Mark of Yevon…" Andre stated.

"Yes," Belgemine nodded.

"Lady Belgemine…what brings you here?" Anthony wondered.  He was actually pleased to see that this woman was a Summoner.  It was the first other Summoner he had ever met.  It was nice to really know he wasn't the only one.

"I have come to you now to ask you to a duel," she replied.

"A duel?" Julie gasped, "But, for what purpose?"

"I have heard that there is great promise for you, Summoner Anthony," Belgemine explained her intentions, "Some say that you may be the one that saves the Earth.  I only want to test your skill.  That is all."

"Is this really necessary?" Andre asked.

"It is the Summoner's decision," Belgemine told him.

Jesse stepped over to Julie's ear and whispered, "What's a duel?"

"A battle between Summoners, where only Aeons are used to fight," Julie replied, whispering.

Anthony was quiet, thinking to himself.  He was a bit apprehensive to Belgemine's request.  Nonetheless, he felt so pressure.  He felt that he needed to battle her in order to prove himself worthy of being chosen as a Summoner.  But, he wasn't sure if he could win.

"Do you accept my challenge?" Belgemine asked him.

Without another thought, he answered, "Yes.  I accept your challenge."

"Are you sure about this?" Andre asked him.

Anthony nodded, pulling out his staff, "Yes."

The three Guardians stepped back.

Belgemine walked a few more steps backward to give them more space.

Julie bit her lip, showing her nervousness.  She wanted so badly for Anthony to win.

Jesse couldn't wait to see the duel.  A battle between Aeons seemed so intriguing.

"Very well.  This duel will consist of one Aeon, and one Aeon only," Belgemine stated, "I will choose my Aeon.  I choose…Quezacotl!"

The female Summoner raised both arms into the air.  The clouds in the midday sky began to grow gray and conform together.  The flashes of lightning and howling of thunder raced across the sky.  Out of the center, enormous bolts of lightning hurled down and crashed into the ground.  And from this electricity, a being began to spin around and emerge from it.  It was a winged Aeon.  It looked very similar to that of a bird, only no feathers.  It had very light, smooth skin.  Its head was in the shape of a beak, but had no eyes nor mouth.  Its wings were long and had whip-like shapes hanging from the end.  There were black, swerving lines all over its wings and chest.  It had a multi-pointed tail that had shades of orange and opened like a fan.  

"Choose your Aeon well Summoner," Belgemine told him.

Anthony nodded, "I choose…Valefor!"  Anthony held his lunar staff, with both hands, in front of him, as he closed his eyes.  He then pulled his arms separately away from another; the arm with the staff held high into the air as the other pointed forward.  In that instant, four round violet colored magic circles appeared, rotating around him.  Magic was emitting from the ground below him.  Out of the four circles, four comets shot up straight into the sky, coming together as it hit the clouds.  They created an opening in the clouds, where Valefor flew downward.  He landed right in front of his Summoner, ready for battle.

"Ah, Valefor…the winged lord of the skies," Belgemine said to herself, "Now, show me what you can do!"

"Go Valefor!  Attack!" Anthony shouted, pointing his staff.

The Aeon spread out his mighty wings and flew towards the sky.

"Match him blow for blow Quezacotl!" Belgemine ordered.

Quezacotl followed Valefor into the sky as they both began to defend one's self.  They flipped, dodged, swerved, and flew around one another.  They tried using their beaks, their wings, and their claws to attack each other.

"Come on Valefor!" Andre cheered while he watched, "You can do it!"

Julie watched on nervously.

Jesse just couldn't believe what he was witnessing.  It was a match between two marvelous and magical beasts.  It was like something out of a storybook.

"Quezacotl!  Thunder Shocker!" Belgemine yelled to him.

Quezacotl flapped his wings once, unleashing a wave of lightning bolts.  They hit Valefor, pushing him back.

"Oh no!" Anthony cried, "Valefor, use Sonic Wings!"

Valefor retaliated by also flapping his wings, sending an immense gust of wind towards the opposing Aeon.  

However it didn't work for Quezacotl used an interesting tactic.  He placed both wings in front of him, shielding him from the attack.  And then in that split second, uncovered himself with immense force, sending the attack back at Valefor.

Valefor was hurt, and pushed back once again.

"What?!" Anthony gasped, "How did he…?!"

"It's a shielding skill," Belgemine explained, "It is something that my Aeons and I have been able to acquire!  It is something we have learned from our opponents!"

"_So she used a skill she learned from someone else…_" Anthony thought to himself, "_She probably caught them off-guard like she did with me…_"

"_My lord, what should you have me do?_" Valefor asked him.

The truth was Anthony wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Quezacotl!  Finish him off!  Use Overdrive: Thunder Storm!!" Belgemine shouted to him.

Quezacotl nodded as he began the command.  

"Oh no!!" Julie cried.

"_No!_" Anthony thought, "_I have to do something!_"

Quezacotl pulled his head backwards as bolts of lightning and electricity began to gather together at the tip of his beak.  There was so much power that was beginning to form that it was larger than the Aeon himself.  He spread it out his wings while at the very tip of them, more lightning began to come together.  He was preparing to perform his most devastating attack.

"_What should I do?_" Anthony asked himself, and then remembered something, "_That's it!  If she learned that skill from someone else…_"  She looked up to Valefor and shouted, "Valefor!  I need you to shield and then deflect the attack!"

"_What?_" the Aeon asked, "_Are you sure that this will work?_"

"Do you trust me?!" Anthony asked him.

Valefor thought about it and then nodded, "_Yes!_"

"Oh, I can't watch!" Julie shouted, turning her face away.

"_Come on, you can do it Anthony,_" Jesse thought to himself.

At that moment, Quezacotl released the onslaught of lightning at Valefor.  Valefor quickly used his wings as a shield.  The lightning crashed into his wings and tried to force their way through.  Valefor was struggling to keep them at bay, and not to let them overcome him.

"I know you can do it Valefor!" Anthony tried to encourage him, "I trust you!!!"

"Trust?" Belgemine asked herself.

"_You…trust me?_" Valefor wondered.  Anthony's supporting and caring words were only but gasoline to Valefor's fire.  Valefor used all of his strength to push the attack back and deflect it to Quezacotl.

The lightning crashed into the Aeon, and doing quite some damage.

"Now Valefor!  Overdrive!"  Anthony hurried to shout.

"What?!" Belgemine gasped.

Without another breath, Valefor pulled his head back as the energy conformed in front of his beak.  He unleashed the ray of light at Quezacotl, hitting him right in the center.

Quezacotl then weakly landed in front of his Summoner.  He was badly injured.

"Dismiss, Quezacotl." Belgemine said, as Quezacotl transformed into lightning bolts and returned to the sky.

Valefor then landed in front of his own Summoner.  He was also injured, especially from the last attack.  Anthony hurried over to him, and rubbed his neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"_I will be fine,_" he replied happily.

"You did so well today," Anthony told him.

Valefor smiled to him, "_It is only because of your trust._"

Anthony embraced him.

The three Guardians hurried over to Anthony to celebrate.

"Wow Anthony!" Andre shouted cheerfully, "You did great!"

"Yes you did!" Julie added, then looking to Valefor, "And of course you too."

Valefor nodded in acknowledgement and appreciation.

"Congratulations," Jesse smiled.

"Thank you," Anthony replied, "But, it really was all Valefor.  Today is his victory."

Belgemine approached them, "But it is not just his victory.  It is a victory for you as well, for you have shown me something that I have not seen in so long."

"What do you mean?" Anthony wondered.

"You have shown me not only can you adapt your own battle skills to that of your opponent…but you have shown me that having trust and faith in your Aeon can win you the battle," Belgemine explained, "I am happy to see a Summoner with such skill."

"Yes.  I do trust Valefor," Anthony smiled to him, "With my life."

"And that is what truly won you the duel today," Belgemine told him, "Now, I bid you farewell."  She began to walk past them, while saying, "Do not forget what you have learned today.  I foresee use of it in the future."  She stopped to look at Anthony closely.  She smiled to him, "I think you have much potential.  And with such great friends and Guardians at your side, you very well may be the one to save the Earth."

They all smiled to her as well, appreciating her support.

Belgemine looked at each and every one of them, but stopped suddenly when she saw Jesse.  She looked at him much different than the others.  She slowly began to walk by them all, stopping by Jesse's ear and whispering, "Do not worry young Guardian…For your role is the most important of all."

Jesse didn't quite get it at first.  He had no idea what she meant by that.  "Wait, what do you…?" he began to ask, turning around to speak with her.  But, when he turned around, she was gone.

"She's quite mysterious," Julie stated.

"But…she has a warm heart," Anthony said.  

"I'm sure we'll see her again in the future," Andre added, "That I know."

Jesse simply stood there, looking beyond the mountains and across the fields.  He couldn't help but think about Belgemine's words.  They were somewhat unsettling and ominous to him.

"Well, Valefor.  I think you've earned yourself a well deserved rest," Anthony giggled, "Dismiss, Valefor."

Valefor transformed into the purple lights that he had came here in and returned back into the clouds.

Anthony was much more chipper than usual.  Having won the duel gave him great confidence.  "Now, shall we go?" he smiled.

"Yes.  Arjuna shouldn't be too far away," Julie replied.

"Let's head on out," Andre said.  They all started walking when Andre looked back to see Jesse standing there.  The other two continued on, while he went back to check on his friend.  "Hey, Jesse!" he called.

Jesse heard him, but still gazed off into the distance.

"Hey, man, is everything all right?" Andre asked him, a bit worried.

"Yeah…" Jesse replied softly, "It's just that…a lot of things are starting to surface.  Things that I was always so confused about are starting to come into play…"

Andre looked at him, not sure by what he meant.  But he could tell that there was much resting on Jesse's plate than he had realized.  There was more to him now than he had thought.  

"_Could it all…be connected somehow?_" Jesse thought to himself.  There was much to his past than others had realized.  There was much about the years that he had been gone.  Jesse thought that it was behind him now, but now it seemed that it was beginning to come back.  

Little did Jesse know, that this journey and his confusions were all connected in the entire big picture.


	8. The Rival Summoner

The town of Arjuna was a small town as large as that of Orlami or Encia.  It was located in a small valley in the very center of the mountain.  Several mountain peaks surrounded its vicinity.

There were flame-lit torches located all around the village.  There were also geysers in the ground and on the sides of the mountains that spewed steam from the mountain's magma core.  The homes were built into the very rock itself.  The cave openings were used to make doors, while windows were made by hammering out crevices in which to build them in.  Each cave-like house had a chimney built on top of it, in which smoke was always rising.  Fire was definitely something that these people needed.

Everyone in Arjuna, men, woman and children, were dressed in very light clothing.  There was so much heat around that there was no need for any warm type clothing.  

The four heroes walked around the town, as all of the villagers went on with their daily business.  

Jesse wiped the perspiration off of his forehead, "Phew…it's boiling in here."

"Yeah, how can these people stand it?" Andre added.

Julie pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped some sweat drops, "You do make a good point."

Anthony, though also feeling the heat, seemed calmed about it all, "These people…have had to adapt to their surroundings."

"Huh…?" Jesse inquired.

"Long ago, the ancestors of these villagers lived on the ground level with the rest of us.  However…Sin destroyed their village and the survivors had to seek refuge in the Blazing Mountains where they knew Sin would not approach.  They figured that the heat was what kept the beast away," Anthony explained to them as they continued to walk.

Jesse looked around the entire village, and its people as Anthony spoke.  He was analyzing everything that he could.  He was always open for new experiences.

"It was difficult for them, at first.  The heat seemed to be unbearable.  But, nevertheless, they were strong and determined to live, no matter what circumstances were placed before them," he continued, "And so…their bodies adapt to their environment, and now the thriving town of Arjuna is known as the Town of Burning Fire."

"Town of Burning Fire?" Jesse asked him, "Why do people call it that?"

"Because the determination and will that the citizens of this town had in the past burned as brightly and as radiantly as the fire of these mountains," Anthony smiled.

Jesse smiled as well, "That's a really nice story."

"You tell it so well," Julie told him.

"It's something I used to love hearing about," Anthony replied, "Will…I suppose it was something that I knew I would need in the future."

"The will to find success," Andre stated.

"The will to fight," Julie added to that.

"The will to hope," Anthony said.

"And…the will to live, right?" Jesse asked them optimistically.

The three of them were silent for a brief moment.  For whatever reason, neither of them knew exactly what to say.

Anthony tried to change the disposition of the whole situation, "Yes!  That's right!  We…should all have the will to live!"

Jesse nodded, "Exactly!"

Julie and Andre looked over to one another and gave each other the most heartrending looks.  It seems they knew something that Jesse didn't.

After walking through the aisles of cave-like homes and businesses, they reached the end of the village.  To the left, there was a downward path that went to the other side of the Blazing Mountains.  However, in front of them was their next destination.  

"This is it," Julie stated, "The Temple of Rebirth."

They all looked forward, and upwards at the immense structure.

The Temple of Rebirth was very different from that of the one in Orlami.  It's material and texture was completely different that of the jade-stone temple.  Just as large as any of the other temples, the Temple of Rebirth was in the shape of a burning flame.  It was mixed with colors of dark reds, oranges, yellows.  At the bottom-center of the temple, there was an opening where the doorway lied.  Just above that was the same symbol that Belgemine had upon her neck: The Mark of Yevon.

This temple glowed like the flames of the mountain.  For just behind it, the sun was still setting in the horizon.  It was a magnificent sight, one that they never thought they'd witness.

Jesse looked up and examined the entire temple, while seeing the pointed peaks of the mountains that seemed to reach the heavens above.  "Amazing…" he sighed in astonishment.

"It has an interesting shape…and it's not made out of stone it seems," Andre stated.

"Well, legend has it…" Anthony began to explain, "When Sin first appeared all of those years, the temples of Yevon began to emerge in different parts of the Earth.  According to myth, an upsurge of magma from the core of the Blazing Mountains broke through and formed into the temple we see today.  When the people came to these mountains to seek refuge, they named it the Temple of Rebirth, because of Arjuna's rebirth."

"It is quite a sight for sore eyes," Julie said, "Many from all around the world pass through these mountains in order to at least catch a glimpse of this temple."

"I can see why," Jesse agreed.

Andre let out huge sigh of exhaustion, as he leaned up against a large boulder from the mountain.

"Tired I see," Julie said to him.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Anthony spoke, "You all deserve a break.  And besides, I would like to take the time to collect myself before I pray to the fayth of this temple.  Take all the time you need."  He walked over in front of the doorway, and stopped.  He held his hands together, eyes closed, and began to focus.

Julie simply stood there, awaiting for the time when they would enter, as Andre continued to take a break.

There was much silence for quite some time at first.  Jesse couldn't take it anymore and had to break the silence somehow.  He saw his best friend leaning against the rock by himself and decided to go have a chat with him.

"It's been a pretty long day hasn't it?" he said.

"No kidding," Andre sighed, "But, I guess I expected it."

"Yeah, it's hard…" Jesse added, "But we'll pull through."

Andre nodded in agreement, "I think so too."

"Oh, so…Andre?" Jesse asked, "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Oh yeah?" he wondered.

"You're family moved to a new village, right?" Jesse continued.

Andre's face became a bit serious when Jesse mentioned them.

"I guess…I've been wondering…" he began to say apprehensively, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Andre didn't say anything.  He wasn't sure how to answer him, or if he wanted to at all.

"I mean, I know you love them and…" Jesse began to continue.

"Of course I love them!!" Andre shouted.

Jesse was a bit stunned by his friend's outburst.

Andre realized he was bit wrong, "I'm sorry man…I do love my family.  But I couldn't go with them.  I…have something I need to prove."

"Oh…" Jesse replied.

Andre then turned his head away, "I'm just a bit tired…"

"Yeah, of course.  I'll let you rest," Jesse said, a bit worried and concerned for his best friend.  But he did as Andre implied and walked away.  That was when he saw Julie standing over in the distance by herself.  He decided to try his luck with her.

"I see you've chosen me to bother now?" she asked him, before he even said a word.

"Huh…?" Jesse asked, then laughed a bit, "I'm not trying to bother anyone!"

Julie smirked, "I'm sure that is true."

"Hey, it is!" Jesse reassured her.

"Well, if it isn't…" she began.  She put out the palm of her hand as a ball of flame combusted using her magic.  "…I could just flame you with one of these," she grinned.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "That's amazing!  I never thought any magic like that ever existed!"

"It's nothing special," she replied, extinguishing her fire spell.

"You're being awfully modest," Jesse told her.

"Not even in the slightest," she said, "I only use it to help Anthony.  That is all."

"It must be difficult to learn.  But, I'm sure you had a great teacher!" Jesse stated, "Who was your teacher anyway?"

Julie looked away, a bit upset when he mentioned that, "No one."

"What?" Jesse asked, "Come on, who taught you?"

"She is no longer my teacher nor my friend," Julie explained to him briefly, "If only she had been…"

Jesse could tell that this was a very touchy subject for her.

Julie shook her head, "Never mind.  It doesn't matter anymore."

Jesse walked away and stood a few feet behind Anthony who was still meditating.  It seems he struck a nerve with both Julie and Andre.  It looked like he couldn't win with anyone today.

Anthony opened his eyes and turned to his friends, "All right.  I am ready."

The three Guardians gathered in front of their Summoner, as the four of them entered the temple together.

The inside of the temple looked exactly like that of the one in Orlami.  However, instead of a stairway leading upwards at the end of the chamber, there was a round structure in the ground with the Mark of Yevon carved into it.  It seemed like it could be an elevator.

As soon as Anthony and his Guardians stepped in, they were stopped by three people.

It was a man with two female warriors at his sides.

The man was a bit taller than Anthony was, and was most definitely of Oriental origin.  He had short, jet black hair.  He wore ancient Chinese-style robes.  He had a long, silk, dark blue Chinese coat that reached just above his ankles.  There were Chinese dragons imprinted into the fabric.  The coat was buttoned down until his waist, where the rest of the coat simply draped.  He had lighter blue, silk pants that had a wide leg.  He also wore matching slippers.  Wrapped around at the side of his waist was a pair of nun chucks; a weapon in which two handles are tied together with a long stretch of chain.  The handles were shaped into that of a dragon.

The woman to his left was much shorter, and also of the same race.  However, much of her body could not be seen.  She wore a customary black ninja costume.  She wore a utility belt that was full of weapons such as daggers, shuriken, and so on.  Her face was covered, along with most of her body.  Nevertheless, she had wrapped her black hair into a ponytail that came out of the back of the mask.

Finally, the woman to his left looked a bit different.  She wore traditional female Chinese clothing.  There were several layers on top of the other.  The layers were a mix of violet and blue colors.  The collar was of a Vi-shape, similar to that of Anthony's.  The entire gown draped over her feet and then some.  Her sleeves were wide and extremely long for they covered her arms and her hands completely and still had more that dangled.  Her hair was wrapped into a bun at the top of her head.  She wore white make-up over her face, like that of a concubine, and bright red lipstick along with dark eyeliner.

"I assume that you are Summoner Anthony of Orlami, correct?" the man asked.

Anthony stepped forward and nodded, "I am Summoner Anthony of Orlami."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, and in company of your loyal Guardians," he spoke.  He had a patronizing and sarcastic voice, but hinted a bit of fake kindness as well.

"Who are you?" Andre asked him, as he stepped forward in front of Anthony in protection.

"Do not be hasty.  I am just like him," the man told him.  He lifted up his left arm sleeve until you could see his bicep.  There, the Mark of Yevon was shown.

Everyone was surprised to see another Summoner.

"I am Summoner Shao Jin of Nanjing," he introduced himself, "And these are my Guardians."

Each Guardian stepped forward to introduce themselves.

First the ninja warrior stepped forward, "I am Xu Lin, Master Ninja."  Her voice was potent and filled with the utmost confidence.

"And I am Zhang Tao, Mistress of the Tao Magic," the other introduced herself.  Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I am Andre, a Lancer," Andre spoke.

"Julie, a Black Mage," Julie bowed a bit to them.

"And I am Jesse, Swordsman," Jesse finished.

"A pleasure," Zhang Tao replied.

"Yes, of course," Xu Lin added.

"We were actually on our way out of this temple.  I have already prayed to the fayth and received my Aeon," Shao Jin explained, "I'm on my way to Orlami next."

Anthony wasn't sure if he could trust this man or not.  And the fact that he was headed for Orlami made him feel uneasy.

"I wish you good luck fellow Summoner," Shao Jin performed the Yevon prayer.

Anthony did the same, "And I, you, Lord Shao Jin."

The three of them walked past them and headed outside.

"I don't trust them," Andre stated.

"Nor do I," Anthony replied, "I could feel something different within them…"

"Let's just hope we don't cross paths with them again," Jesse said.

"Now, the Chamber of the Fayth awaits you Anthony," Julie told him.

Anthony nodded, "Right."

The four of them headed towards the circular structure in the ground and stepped within it's vicinity.  The Yevon symbol glowed as the platform descended into the depths of the temple and the mountain.

Meanwhile, Shao Jin and his Guardians stood outside of the temple.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black sphere.  It glowed as he spoke into it, "They're here."

The platform continued to descend through the stone shaft.  The four heroes stood there, contemplating to themselves, as they awaited to land at the bottom.

"I feel heat rising up from beneath us," Jesse stated, "Where exactly are we headed?"

"The Chamber of the Fayth is located at the core of the Blazing Mountains," Julie answered him.

"Yeah, that's why you feel the heat.  It's from the magma core," Andre added.

"Oh, I see…" Jesse replied.  He stopped when he saw Anthony standing by himself a few feet away from the rest of the group.  "Anthony, what's the matter?" he asked.

Anthony had his hand underneath his chin as he seemed to pondering about something.  "I'm sure it is nothing," he responded.

"It can't be nothing when you're thinking about it the way you are," Andre told them.

Julie walked over to him to make sure everything was all right, "Is something bothering you?"

"It's just…" Anthony began.  He trusted each and every one of his Guardians, his friends.  He knew he could count on them and their support.  "…I can't stop thinking about Lord Shao Jin," he said.

"Lord Shao Jin?  Oh, you mean that Summoner we met," Jesse remembered.

"There was something about him…and his intent that really struck me.  And I do not mean that in a good way.  Not at all," Anthony tried his best to explain his feelings.

"I do agree," Julie nodded, "But, we can't let that feeling bother us."

"That's right," Andre said, "We've got a job to do."

"I know you are right, but…" Anthony began, still unsure.

"The heat is building up," Jesse interrupted.  He looked around the platform to see reddish light coming through the crevices.

"We are approaching," Anthony stated.

Soon enough, the elevator stopped at the bottom. In front of them was a  golden double door.  There was a round slot in the middle of the doorway.  

"Looks like we need one of those spheres, right?" Jesse asked.

"Exactly," Julie replied.

"Oh, now that you mention it…" Andre said as he reached into one of his pockets.  He pulled out a blue sphere and tossed it over to Jesse.  "This is yours," he said.

"Wow…" he sighed in amazement, "Could I…?"

Anthony smiled, "Please do the honors."

Jesse placed his sphere into the slot in the doorway as a blue light ran up and around the lines of the doors.  

In that moment the doors opened outward revealing the same round chamber that was in the Temple of Orlami.  Just as before, there was a staircase leading up to a door.  There lied the Chamber of the Fayth.

The four heroes entered as the doors behind them closed.

"Up there," Andre pointed out, "Are you ready?"

Anthony nodded, "I am."  He stepped forward and turned to his Guardians, "Do not worry about me.  I will be fine."

"Good luck," Jesse smiled.

"Be careful," Julie told him concernedly.

Anthony smiled back at them all as he began to ascend up the staircase.  The minute he reached the door that was engraved with the Yevon symbol, it began to open without even a moment's notice.  It already knew who Anthony was and was letting him in.  

Anthony was just about to step in when a dark light appeared in front of him.

His Guardians gasped from below when they saw a certain person emerge from the dark light.

Shao Jin stepped out.

"Shao Jin!!" Jesse yelled.

"Lord Shao Jin, how did you…?" Anthony asked, a bit frightened.

Shao Jin grabbed Anthony and held his hands behind his back.

"Anthony!!!" Julie cried, "Let him go!!!"

"I have my orders," Shao Jin told them, without even the slightest bit of remorse.

"Let me…go!!!" Anthony shouted, trying to break free.

Without another word, Shao Jin stepped back and into the doorway.  The door closed as he and Anthony entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

"No!!!" Andre yelled.  He pulled out his lance and began to run up the stairs to rescue Anthony.

That was when two more dark lights appeared.  Xu Lin and Zhang Tao emerged from them, standing at the summit of the staircase.  They looked on with the most malevolent grins.


	9. Battle Between Summoners

Zhang Tao pointed the palm of her right hand forward and at Andre as he continued up the stairs.  Using some kind of telekinesis magic, he was blown off of the stairs and to the ground.

"Andre!" Julie cried as she and Jesse hurried over to him.

Jesse pulled out his sword and stood ready for battle.  He stepped in front of his two friends in order to cover them.  "Let us through!" he yelled.

"I am sorry.  We cannot," Zhang Tao replied in her usual gentle manner.

"Just as Lord Shao Jin has his orders, so do we." Xu Lin told them, "And we have been order to keep you back at ALL costs."

Julie helped Andre up as the both of them stood ready beside their friend.

Andre twirled his lance and pointed it at the two Guardians, "Bring it on."

Shao Jin threw Anthony to the floor.  Anthony lied on his chest and looked around to see where he was.  

They were on a stone pathway that floated over a round magma pit.  The path led all the way to another stone platform where a pillar of red light shined upwards.  That was where the fayth awaited.

"I have to get there…" he said to himself softly.

"Seriously Lord Anthony…you seem like such a nice person and all, but…" Shao Jin began to say in a condescending tone.  He reached into his coat and pulled out a small dagger, "…I can't let you live."

Anthony gasped as he had just gotten onto his knees, "What?!"

"To the Farplane with you!!!" Shao Jin yelled as he threw the dagger towards Anthony.

Anthony put both of his arms in front of him and shouted, "Protect!!!"  Surrounding him was a sphere-shaped grid of magic.  The dagger hit the barrier and simply fell to the ground.

"Ahh…a White Mage as well…" Shao Jin realized, "I suppose other means will have to be used then."  He reached over to his belt and pulled out his pair of nun chucks.  He twirled them around for a while and finished in a fighting stance.  

Anthony put his hand outward as his moon inspired staff appeared.  He held it, awaiting Shao Jin's next move.

"Hagghh!!!" Shao Jin yelled as he leaped into the air and towards Anthony.  He pulled back his arm and whipped the nun chucks at Anthony.

Holding it with both hands, Anthony used his staff to block the attack.

Xu Lin put both of her hands on her belt and took off shuriken to attack with.  With immense and rapid speed, she lunged each and every one of them to her target.

Andre knew he could handle it.  Twirling and spinning his lance he was able to block every single one of the shuriken that came at him.

Jesse came up from behind Xu Lin and attempted to swipe down with his sword.  

Using a vanishing ninja technique, Xu Lin permeated through the floor beneath her and disappeared, causing Jesse to miss.

"Where'd she go?!" he asked.  He looked around to see where she was, and couldn't find her.  He looked down to his feet, where she emerged from the ground.  She came up with much force in an uppercut position.  She knocked Jesse back and to the ground.

"Jesse!" Andre yelled as he ran over to battle with the ninja master. 

Xu Lin pulled out a katana blade and began to trade blows with Andre.  Andre would swipe down, to the side, to the other side, and upwards in attempting to land a hit.  Xu Lin was just as quick as he was, and was able to dodge or block each attempt.

Andre decided to use a different approach.  Using his lance, he tried to swipe underneath her to trip her.  It was to no avail, however, for Xu Lin leaped upwards, and flipped backwards.  When she finished the rotation, she kicked Andre in the chest with both legs, pushing him back.

Xu Lin decided to make her next move.  She leaped forward into the air and towards Andre, while executing a range of combinations simultaneously in the air.  She kicked him in the chest twice, one with each leg.  She twirled around to perform a spinning kick, hitting him across the face.  She then spun around once again, elbowing him in the chin and the punching him with her other arm.  To finish it off, she kneeled against him, grabbing him by his shirt and then flipped over him, causing him to flip as well, and finally throwing him across the room as he finished the rotation.

Andre was thrown so far across the room that he crashed into the wall.

"Andre!!" Jesse shouted worriedly.  He immediately leaped into the air, as his sword began to glow.  He looked downward while in the air to his target.  He spun around while shouting, "Gusting Wave!!!"  He unleashed the intense wind at Xu Lin.

Xu Lin permeated into the ground once again, dodging the attack.  She reemerged right in front of where Jesse landed.  She kicked him in the chest, but Jesse managed to grab her leg.  However, she then flipped backwards, kicking him in the face, and then we she finished the somersault, punched him in the chest with both fists.  The blow sent him flying back into the wall behind him.

Anthony flipped backwards into the air, as Shao Jin's nun chuck hit the ground where he was once standing.  Anthony landed a few more feet away, not sure of what he should do next.  He still held his staff firmly.

"Just give it up boy," Shao Jin spoke, "It is useless to try and stop me."  With incredible speed, Shao Jin ran over to Anthony.  He shot his nun chucks at Anthony's staff, wrapping around it, and then pulling it away from Anthony's hands.  He then wrapped the nun chucks around Anthony's arms, restraining him.

"Urgh…!!" Anthony grunted as he tried to break free.

"Looks like you're stuck now," Shao Jin said to him.  He approached Anthony, soon standing right in front of him.  

Anthony knew he had to do something quick before this went any further.  There was only one thing that would help him now.  He closed his eyes as four round violet colored magic circles appeared, rotating around them.  Magic was emitting from the ground below.  

"What?!" Shao Jin gasped as he released Anthony and somersaulted away from the magic.

"Valefor!!!" Anthony cried as out of the four circles, four comets shot straight upwards, and then immediately came together to form the Aeon, Valefor.  Valefor landed next to Anthony.

"_Are you all right?_" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Anthony replied.

"You summoned your Aeon I see," Shao Jin smirked.

"_You are a disgrace to Summoners and the Yevon Religion,_" Valefor spoke to him, "_You are not worthy of calling yourself a Summoner!_"

"Don't talk to me about worth you beast!" Shao Jin snapped back.

"Get ready Valefor," Anthony told him.

Valefor began to hover just above the air.

"A duel it is then!" Shao Jin shouted, "I'll show you my own Aeon!"  Shao Jin pointed his arm forward and then upwards, "I summon thee…Pandemona!!!"

Out of the ground in between the two Summoners a tornado of wind quickly formed and spun around rapidly.  Out of the wind an Aeon emerged.  This Aeon didn't look like any animal or any common creature for that matter.  This Aeon looked much more like an alien of some sort.  He was much taller than Valefor and stood on two feet like any human.  He had skin the color of amethyst, but his legs were gray and green.  For the most part, his body's silhouette was like a human's.  At his head, he had three large yellow eyes in the shape of vertical ovals.  He had a pink and green feathery type tail at the back of his head.  At Pandemona's right shoulder was a special object that looked like a three barrel cannon.  He had long pink claws and at the sides of both of his feet were gray colored wings.

"_Pandemona…_" Valefor spoke.

"Pandemona…Attack!!!!" Shao Jin ordered as the Aeon began to fly towards his opponent.

Julie, the Black Mage, and Zhang Tao, the Tao Sorceress, faced off at each other.  They were about to have their own duel of sorts.

"Do you really think your Black Magic can overcome the Arts of Tao?" Zhang Tao asked her very snidely.

"I will show the magic that was taught to me by a High Mage," Julie replied.

"Show me your power then," Zhang Tao requested.

Julie pointed her arm forward as her voice echoed, "Thunder!!!"  Out of thin air, two bolts of lightning struck downward on Zhang Tao.

She responded with a Tao barrier, which was a Chinese symbol glowing in front of her.  "Is that all?" she asked, "Very well then.  I shall show you true power."  A ring of fire encircled around her as she began to incant a spell in her native language.

Julie couldn't understand a single word, but knew she had no defense magic to assist her.

Zhang Tao finished with one word that stood out, "…Huo!!!"  Pillars of flames began to shoot upwards around Julie.  

Julie had been hit a couple of times and knocked to the ground.

"You see…I have my own elemental magic as well," Zhang Tao told her.

Julie gathered her strength and stood back up.  She pointed her arm once again, "Water!!!"  She unleashed a massive wave of water at Zhang Tao.

Zhang Tao held both of her hands together and quickly teleported away.  She reappeared only a few feet away.

Julie tried again with a different spell, "Blizzard!!!"  She let out a cold, icy wind.

Zhang Tao teleported once again, dodging the attack.  She kept on teleporting away as Julie kept firing spell after spell.  None of them made a direct hit.

"How can this be?!" Julie gasped.

"You have no power over me," Zhang Tao told her, "Let us try and different spell."  She held her hands together once more as a glowing Chinese character appeared in front of them.  Duplicates of this symbol emerged and fired at Julie.  They hit the ground creating small explosions, but managed to blow Julie back and knocking her unconscious.

Valefor and Pandemona flew across the chamber, attacking one another. Valefor would try to claw at the Aeon with his claws, while Pandemona attempted to hit Valefor with kicks and punches.

Valefor then tried to use his Sonic Wings attack.  It had no affect on Pandemona, for he was a wind-type Aeon.  

"Pandemona, use Aero Punch!" Shao Jin ordered from below.

Pandemona pulled his fist back and then let out a punch that released a large wave of wind.

Valefor was able to withstand it, however.

"Dammit!" Shao Jin shouted in frustration, "_Each of them are canceling out their own attacks…_"

Valefor dodged one of Pandemona's swipes, and then looked over towards where the fayth lied.  He knew Anthony could make it there.  "_Milord, you must make it to the fayth while you can!_" he shouted.

"Huh?" Anthony wondered.

"_I will hold him off…_" Valefor began to say, as he clawed at Pandemona's chest, "_…while you pray to the fayth._"

Anthony looked across the pathway and knew it was his only opportunity.  He picked up his feet and started to dash over towards the pillar of light.

Shao Jin quickly noticed, "Oh no you don't!"

As Anthony was running, a huge explosion occurred a few feet in front of him.  Out of the lava below, a brown and furred arm with the longest claws emerged.  Soon enough, a beast leaped out and in front of Anthony.

"Oh my god!!" Anthony screamed.

This beast stood on its clawed hind legs, but its front legs were much larger and seemed more like arms.  It looked like a mix between a bear and a lion.  It had huge black horns like that of a deer's antlers.  It had hair on its head the color of the lave below as well as the same fur on his hind legs.  He had four golden bracelets, one on each arm and leg.  He lived and breathed fire.

"I see you've met my new Aeon, Ifrit!" Shao Jin laughed, "I couldn't let you get to the fayth so easily!"

"This is an Aeon…?" Anthony gasped.

"Ifrit, use Meteor Strike!" Shao Jin ordered.

Once Valefor heard the command, he began to fly over towards Anthony.  Pandemona was close behind him.

An immense sphere of red and orange colored fire magic appeared in front of Ifrit.  He pulled his fist back and then punched into the sphere, launching it at Anthony.

Anthony didn't know what to do and had little time to do anything.

However, in that split second, Valefor came to his rescue.  He grabbed Anthony by his clothing using his beak and flew off.  And since Pandemona followed him, he ended getting hit by the attack.

Valefor set Anthony down safely a few yards away.

"Thank you," Anthony sighed in relief.

"Don't think you've one yet!" Shao Jin told them, "Now you have two Aeons to face!"

Pandemona and Ifrit stood before them.

"Oh no!" Anthony cried, "What are we going to do?"

Valefor didn't know what to say.  He wasn't even sure if he could take them.

Using telekinesis magic, Zhang Tao launched Julie into the wall and then flung her across the room and into another wall.  

Julie was badly injured, and had no defense against this type of magic.  But, she knew something had to be done.  "I sure hope this works…" she said weakly, "Stop!!!"  She performed the Time spell that made a clock appear over Zhang Tao as the hands slowed down.  

Nevertheless, Zhang Tao pointed her hand at the clock as the Chinese symbol appeared and fired at the clock, destroying it.

"No!" Julie yelled.

Meanwhile, Xu Lin leaped upwards and performed a straddle, hitting both Jesse and Andre at the same time.  "This is way too easy," she said cockily.

Jesse wiped the blood from his mouth, "Dammit…"

"What…can we do?" Andre grimaced in pain, "Anthony might need us…"

"Pandemona, use your Overdrive: Tornado Zone!!!" Shao Jin ordered.

Pandemona's shoulder cannon began to vacuum enormous amounts of wind energy.  Once it gathered it all, he shot it back out at Valefor.  The wind create a massive tornado that surrounded the Aeon and spun him around like a rag doll.  The tornado shot Valefor into the rocky wall, creating a huge crater.

"Valefor!!!" Anthony shouted concernedly.

Valefor flapped his wings very weakly.  He was in bad shape.

"_Oh no…_" Anthony thought to himself, "_He needs help, but…_"  He looked over towards the fayth and knew that's where he needed to get to.  "_If only Valefor could help make an opening…_" he thought.  That's when Anthony remembered something!

"It's a shielding skill," Belgemine explained, "It is something that my Aeons and I have been able to acquire!  It is something we have learned from our opponents!"

Belgemine's words filled his mind.  He knew that it was the only way to win.

"Valefor!!" he shouted, "Remember what we learned today?!"

Valefor thought about it for a moment and then knew what Anthony meant, "_I understand._"

"Pandemona use Aero Punch!  Ifrit use your Meteor Strike!" Shao Jin commanded them.

The two Aeons released both of their attacks on Valefor.

However, this time Valefor had his own plan.  He used the shield attack that he had learned from Belgemine earlier that day.  He covered himself with his wings and fought back against the two attacks.  He then unleashed his wings and sent the attacks flying back at the two Aeons.  This time, the attacks combined together to create an even more potent one.  The larger attack hit both Aeons, stopping them for now.

"_Milord, now!_" Valefor shouted.

Anthony rushed over across the pathway, leaped over where Ifrit had emerged and broken the bridge, and headed towards the pillar of light.

"No!!!" Shao Jin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Anthony managed to reach the pillar just in time.  He looked down and saw the statue of a silhouette young woman.  It was the fayth of this temple.  Anthony then collected himself, performing the prayer of Yevon.  He looked up into the light to see a flash of the silhouette of his new Aeon.  

A small red light emerged from the fayth and entered Anthony's body.

"_He did it!_" Valefor shouted happily.

"No…" Shao Jin said to himself.  His plans were foiled.

Anthony walked back over to where the Aeons and Shao Jin were.  He saw his staff on the ground and picked it up.  He twirled in his hands and held it confidently.  

"The reason why you have lost…is because you don't have any trust nor faith in your Aeons," Anthony spoke willfully, "And now…I shall show you the fruit of our trust."

Anthony stuck his staff into the ground, and then  placed both palms facing each other and in front of him.  Magically, a sparkling and glowing orange feather emerged out of flaming light.  Anthony let it go as the feather floated down into the ground before him.  In that moment, the feather vanished, causing an enormous pillar of orange colored light to spring forth.  Out of this light, the new Aeon emerged.  

It was an enormous bird, larger than Valefor.  It was covered in the same sparkling feathers as the feather that summoned it.  Its tail had the feathers of a peacock, and showed the colors of the rainbow.  Its wings were as vast as ever and were lined with gold.

"_I am Phoenix,_" the Aeon spoke.  It was a female.  "_I am here to aide you dear Summoner,_" she said, looking over to Anthony.

"No!!!!!" Shao Jin's scream could be heard from the first chamber.

"Lord Shao Jin?!" Xu Lin gasped.

"He's in trouble!!" Zhang Tao cried.

The both of them began to hurry up the stairs.

"Now's…our chance!" Andre whispered.

"Ready, Julie?!" Jesse asked her.

She stood up, determined, "Yes!!"

Andre leaped into the air and performed his Breaking Slice attack, as Jesse used his Gusting Wave attack.  Julie followed by using her Fire spell.

The two Guardians were caught off guard as the three attacks crashed into the them, injuring them badly.

"Yes!" Jesse shouted joyfully.

"We did it!" Andre added.

"I believe it is time that we end this, once and for all…" Anthony spoke, "Aeons…"

"N-No…No!!!" Shao Jin yelled.

"Valefor, perform Overdrive: Energy Ray!!!" Anthony shouted, "Phoenix, use your Overdrive: Phoenix Flame!!!"

Valefor flew into the air, pulling his head back.  The purple energy began to form in front of his beak, until he unleashed it in the form of a thick laser beam.  The attack hit Pandemona, for enormous amounts of damage.

Phoenix let out its bird call, as another pillar of light sprung forth around her.  With her wings closed, she began to lift up into the air.  The light that surrounded her now gather into the insides of her orange wings.  She then spread out her glorious wings as far outward as he possibly could, releasing the light.  The rays of light shined outward like the rays of the shining sun.  

The rays hit Ifrit, attacking him and causing huge damage.

Valefor and Phoenix landed next to their Summoner, as he stood confidently.

Xu Lin and Zhang Tao stood up weakly.  That's when Andre put the blade of his lance at Xu Lin's neck and Jesse pointed his sword at Zhang Tao's.

The two female warriors knew they were beaten because of their own mistakes.

"Hmph…!  Very well then!  We'll back down…this time!" Xu Lin yelled.

"Do not think that this match is over," Zhang Tao added.

"We'll be waiting," Julie replied.

The dark lights that the two Guardians came in appeared once more, as they entered them, teleporting away.

Julie sighed in relief, "We won…"

The three of them had cuts and bruises all over from the battle.

That's when Jesse realized something, "Oh no!"

"Anthony!" Andre shouted as the three Guardians headed for the door.

The three entered to find Shao Jin and his injured Aeons facing Anthony and his two Aeons.

"Anthony!" Julie shouted in relief, "You're all right!"

"Everyone!" he replied, "Are you all right?!"

"A bit beaten up, but we'll be all right!" Jesse smiled.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Anthony told them.

"It seems like you have everything under control!" Andre joked.

"So…you've defeated my Guardians and my Aeons today…" Shao Jin smirked to himself, "Dismiss!  Pandemona, Ifrit!"

The two injured Aeons disappeared; Pandemona in the form of wind and Ifrit in fire.

"You're surrounded Shao Jin!" Jesse yelled, having his sword held above his head in a fighting stance.

"You have lost," Julie said confidently.

"At least for now…" Shao Jin grinned evilly.  Suddenly, the dark light used to teleport appeared next to him.

"He's getting away!" Andre shouted.

Anthony didn't say a word.  He would let this corrupt Summoner escape, this time at least.

Shao Jin looked straight into Anthony's eyes.  His eyes were burning with fire.  "Lord Anthony…you have NO idea what you are up against," he spoke in an ominous tone.  With that having been said, he stepped into the light as it vanished.

"_It seems you have enemies to deal with now,_" Phoenix stated, looking down to her Summoner.

Anthony looked up to her, "It does seem that way…but, what did he mean by that…?"

The three Guardians rushed over to Anthony.

Julie embraced him, happy to see him safe, "We feared the worst when he took you!"

Anthony smiled, "I am all right Julie"

"Agh…!" Jesse grimaced in pain as he held his arm.

"Oh no!  Jesse!" Anthony cried as he hurried over to him, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" he grunted, "Just been a pretty long day."

Anthony looked at each one of his Guardians to see them bruised and wounded.  "You're all badly injured!" he shouted worriedly.

"It's all right," Andre tried to say nonchalantly when he felt a pain is his chest, "Ugh…"

Julie held the side of her ribs, "His Guardians…were strong."

"_Do not worry dear Summoner,_" Phoenix spoke to him, "_I have other powers as well._"  Phoenix lifted into the air once more and quickly spread out her mighty wings.  Slowly but surely, sparkling orange and red lights began to float about.  As they touched each of the Guardians' bodies, they healed all of their wounds and ailments.

Jesse stood up completely straight and felt nothing, "But, what…?"

"We're healed," Andre said in astonishment.

"Thank you Phoenix," Julie smiled to her.

Phoenix bowed her head in acknowledgement.

The morning sun dawned upon the Town of Arjuna.  No one in the village had awaken just yet.  Well, that is, except for four warriors.

Anthony and the Guardians gathered the next morning in front of the radiant Temple of Rebirth.  They had all gathered supplies and prepared to head out of town.

"Looks like we're all set," Andre stated.

Jesse yawned a bit.  It was just the break of dawn after all.

Anthony was thinking to himself for a moment, as the final words of Shao Jin filled his head:

_"Lord Anthony…you have NO idea what you are up against."_

"_Not only must I carry on with the perilous road of the pilgrimage…but, now I have enemies to deal with,_" he thought to himself, "_Was Lord Shao Jin the true enemy?_"

Julie saw him deep in his thoughts and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort, "That Summoner keeps you troubled."

Anthony nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid.  He is an enemy, who attempted to kill me yesterday.  But, why?  For what purpose?"

"There are many intentions that could be implied in this," Julie told him, "You just have to be ready.  I sense that he will show up again."

"And we'll be ready for them!" Andre said confidently.

"Yeah!  That's right!" Jesse added, crossing his arms over his chest in a boastful manner.

Anthony and Julie laughed.

Julie whispered into the Anthony's ear, while smiling, "It's nice to see you laugh again."  She then quickly turned to her other comrades, "Shall we be off?"

"Right!" Andre and Jesse agreed.

The four of them headed towards the exit; a path similar to that of the entrance, but now it was descending instead of ascending.

Anthony looked around him to see his friends surrounding him.  It brought him much comfort.  "_There will be many perils ahead of me…_" he thought to himself, "_There are even enemies now that I will have to contend with.  But, I know with my friends besides me…I can do it._"  He looked over to his right to see Jesse.  He smiled warmly.

Jesse immediately noticed and grew a bit embarrassed.  He started to turn red and not pay attention as to where he was going.  Before he knew it, he had tripped over a rock in the ground and began to tumble down the path, screaming, "Ahhh!!!!"

"Oh my god!  Jesse!!" Anthony shouted to him.  He picked up his feet and ran after him.

Julie and Andre couldn't help but laugh at the comedic sight.  They soon followed them down.

Watching the group of heroes descend down the Blazing Mountains, Shao Jin and his Guardians stood on an upper level cliff on the mountains.  

"They made it past us," Xu Lin said, spitting to the ground, "This brings much shame…I will get them back for this."

"No one shall embarrass us," Zhang Tao added.

"There is very little we can do now," Shao Jin told them, still sounding a bit angry, "They…have escaped.  We shall come up with a better plan."

"That you had better…" a male voice echoed from behind them.

The three of them quickly turned around, and kneeled, bowing their heads.

The silhouetted male figure with the deep and dark voice that had appeared before, appeared once more.  His eyes glowed as bright as the rays of the sun.

"Milord," Shao Jin spoke.

"The plan has failed…yes?" the man asked.

"Yes…we underestimated the power of these children," Shao Jin replied, "Especially that of the young Summoner."

"That is correct.  This Summoner has power beyond the rest.  Nevertheless, you kill him like you have the others," the man ordered them, "I expect results!"

"You will have them milord," Xu Lin said.

"We do promise you," Zhang Tao agreed.

"Very well then.  You all shall head for the temple in Orlami Village.  A Summoner is already on her way there.  I want her dead," the man told them in such a malicious and unremorseful tone of voice.

"Yes, milord…" Shao Jin nodded his head.


	10. The Withstanding City of Bazaar

The four heroes stopped their walking, as the morning sun shined brilliantly in the sky.  

"Oh my god…" he gasped in astonishment, looking upwards.  

Standing before them was a gray steel wall the height of the tallest skyscrapers in the world.  Nothing could be seen from outside the walls.  However, in front of them, was an entrance inside.  It was a pair of doors made of the same metal.  It seemed to be at least two stories high.

"What is this place?" Jesse asked, still big-eyed with wonder and curiosity.

"This is the Withstanding City, Bazaar," Julie answered him.

"It's the next stop for now," Andre added.

Jesse looked around to see that the city's walls stretched across the land all the way over to a lake in the distance, and towards the mountain range nearby.  

There really was no other way around the city.  They would have to pass through in order to continue.

Anthony walked forward towards the entrance door to find two male guards.  They were both tall and strapping young men who wore helmets that covered their eyes and bore spears in their hands.  

"State your business," one of the guards ordered.

Anthony performed the Yevon prayer as he said, "I am Summoner Anthony, and these are my Guardians."

"You are Lord Anthony?" the guard gasped.

Anthony nodded, "Yes."

"Oh my!  Milord, word of you and your promise has traveled fast across these lands," the other guard told him.  He seemed very cheerful and almost like a young fan seeing their favorite celebrity.

The two of them showed much respect for him.

"What brings you to Bazaar?" the guard inquired.

"We are simply passing through," Anthony replied in a kind voice.

"We also would like to see where the nearest Yevon temple is located," Andre stated.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for," the other guard told him, "Bazaar is a city with much life and information."

"Oh, but milord Summoner, I hope you can stay a little while longer," the first guard said.

"Why is that?" he wondered.

"The Bazaar Tournament of Arms begins tomorrow," he answered.

"What's that?" Jesse asked.

"All of the best warriors from around the world enter to compete in the Bazaar Stadium for the title of champion, of course!" the other guard explained to him.

"It sounds exciting!" Andre shouted, "Maybe we could…"

"We have a duty as Guardians, not spectators," Julie interrupted him.

"Aww…!" Andre complained.

"In any case, Lord Anthony, enjoy your stay in the Withstanding City of Bazaar!" the guard spoke, as the doors began to slowly open.

Little by little the crevice between the doorway enlarged, to soon reveal the majestic city.

"Wow…!" Jesse sighed in amazement.

"This is incredible!" Julie added.

They entered through the doorway as they saw the true form of the immense city.  The blue and green colored buildings were wonderful.  Some of them were even as tall as the outer walls.  The roads were made of light gray brick, and were lined with gold.  There were bright silver lampposts along the sides of the roads, where the people passed on through.  And as for those people, there were hundreds of thousands of them.  They crowed along the streets and the businesses.  Some entered the stores located in the buildings, while others went over to the sellers on the sidewalks who pitched their tents, selling items at bargain prices.  It was a hustling and bustling place that everyone seemed to enjoy.

"I've never seen such a place like this before," Andre spoke, "There's so many things to do, and people to meet!"

"I remember that the priests told me that before Sin arrived on the Earth, that there cities like Bazaar all across the globe.  They told me there used to be thousands of them, maybe more," Anthony told them all, smiling.  It was nice to be in a place where everything was so unfamiliar.

The four of them made their way through the crowds and headed towards an intersection surrounded by buildings.  It looked like a city circle where many gathered.  There was a large spouting fountain in the center, where pigeons walked all around.  Some citizens even fed them.

Anthony sat down on the edge of the fountain, as a pigeon flew over and sat down on his shoulder.  "Oh!" he giggled, "You need a break too?"

"Julie, why do they call Bazaar the 'Withstanding City'?" Jesse asked her.

"I have been told that it is because Sin had attacked here a couple of times before, and yet the city still stands.  That's why the walls are up in order to protect the people," Julie answered him, "It's a rare sight to even be able to see.  There aren't many cities left on the Earth."

The pigeon that had once rested on Anthony's shoulder, now stood upon his finger.  Anthony smiled at the creature, lifting his hand up to send it flying off into the far reaches of the sky.

He and the rest of the group, as well as the crowd, were startled when the beats of loud drums and the music from trumpets began to play in the distance.  The crowd wasted no time in heading in its direction.  In addition, the noise level increased as the bystanders talked amongst themselves about what was happening.

Anthony stood up from the fountain and looked across the mass of people to see if he could tell what was going on.

"What's going on?" Andre asked.

"A concert maybe?" Jesse suggested.

"It seems to be something of great importance," Julie spoke up, "Everyone in the city is gathering."

Anthony headed towards an elderly woman who was on her way to where the crowd gathered.  "Excuse me miss," he said politely, "But could I inquire of the event that is occurring?"

"Oh, my dear boy!  The four Holy Maesters of Yevon have arrived!" she told him emphatically, "They will be hosting the tournament!"

"Thank you," Anthony smiled.

The woman hurried as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"The Maesters of Yevon are here?" Julie wondered.  She then began to grow with excitement, "What an honor!"  She quickly walked back towards the entrance of the city.

"I've got to check this out for myself!" Andre shouted in anticipation.  He ran after Julie.

"Come on Jesse," Anthony said, "Let's join them.  We must pay our respects to the Maesters."

"Who are they?" Jesse asked him.

The two of them began to walk towards the crowd.

"The four Holy Maesters of Yevon…" Anthony started to explain, "They are the leaders of the Yevon religion.  They uphold its teachings and provide service and funding to the temples and its followers."

"Wow…so they are important," Jesse realized.

"I hope I get to meet them," Anthony smiled.

The four of them tried their best to make it through the crowd and as far to the front as they possibly could.

The gates in which they had entered, opened once more.  Four white horse drawn carriages ran through and stopped in front of the audience.  The carriages were all the holiest of white and lined with the most extravagant gold.  

Soon after, the music stopped.  There was a stage to the side of the entrance where the musicians had been playing.  A white bearded elderly man walked up on the stage and began to speak.

"Welcome citizens and visitors of Bazaar!" he shouted, "As most of us all know by now, the annual Bazaar Tournament of Arms begins tomorrow!!"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Those who believe that they are the strongest have all come here to compete!" he told them, "Most have entered already, but if you feel you have what it takes to be crowned champion, don't hesitate to sign up.  Today is the last day to do so."

"_The last day, huh?_" Jesse thought to himself as he watched.

He and the rest of the group were towards the middle of the crowd.

"In any case, we all know that the tournament is always sponsored and watched by the heads of the Yevon Religion: the four Holy Maesters!!!" he yelled excitedly.

The crowd had another uproar.

"And now I introduce each one of them to you," the man told them, "First, we have Maester Chekhov of the North!"

The crowd continued to applaud as the first Maester stepped out of the carriage.

It was a man; a tall, and stalwart man.  He had a broad and bold face with chiseled features, in which some were hidden behind his thick brown beard and mustache.  He had eyes as a blue as the deep sea, and had a bit of wrinkled skin.  He wore a long burgundy colored gown that covered almost his entire body.  His sleeves were extremely wide as he put them together in front of his chest in a horizontal manner.  He also wore a furred black hat on the top of his head.  His clothing seemed like winter wear, indicating him being from a colder place than that of Bazaar's warmer weather.

He stepped down, being helped by his own bodyguards.  These bodyguards were dressed as traditional Russian soldiers.  They had their tall black hats and dark red jackets.

Maester Chekhov waved to all of the cheering audience members.

"Next is…Maester Janga of the South!" the announcer told the crowd.

The following carriage pulled up where the other had parked, as two guards helped the next Maester out.  These guards wore no shirts, but only a simple loin cloth and white body paint.  They had extremely dark skin, and short black hair.  They held two pointed spears at their sides.

A Black woman stepped out from the vicinity of the carriage.  She had even shorter hair than that of her personal guards.  She had big cheekbones and wonderful, warm smile.  She was a thin, but healthy middle-aged woman.  Her dress was sleeves, hung just above her breasts.  The dress had the colors of green, yellow, red, and brown that were inside the patterns of African art.  She had a golden bracelet on one wrist, and a golden brace on her bicep.  To finish it off she wore a matching necklace-like piece that draped on her forehead.

Maester Janga performed the Yevon prayer to her people in Bazaar in order to greet them.

"Now we have Maester L'ariel of the West!" the announcer continued to shout.

Just as the others did, the following carriage pulled up to the front.  This Maester's two guards opened the door to help their superior out.  These guards were dressed in conventional platinum medieval-type armor.  Each of them bore a sword and a bow.

Another female Maester exited from her vehicle.  She was the most elderly of them all.  She was much shorter than the rest as well.  Her fair white hair was tied into a bun at the back of head, and held in by a sparkling pearl net.  She had gentle and wrinkled face and her eyes were filled with history and wisdom.  Her gown was made appropriately to her size and age.  It was a long white robe that was lined with silver jewels and shimmered in the sunlight.  

Maester L'ariel simply bowed and waved to the people as they continued to cheer on.

"And now…finally…the newest Maester of Yevon…" the announcer began to say, causing everyone to get restless with anticipation.

"Oh, it seems he's here too," Julie whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Andre wondered.

"The new Maester that was appointed not too long ago," she answered him.

"Oh, now I remember!" he said to himself.

Anthony was silent, and proper as he waited to see the final Maester.

Jesse looked on across the crowd to see the Maester's guards head for the door.  His eyes squinted as he gently grabbed the center of his chest.  Something was wrong.

"_What is…this feeling?_" he thought to himself, "_Something…isn't right._"

While everyone down below in the crowd awaited the unveiling of the new Maester, someone else looked on from above.  A silhouetted figure kneeled down on the edge of a roof building just overlooking the event.  He could not be seen for the sun was right behind, casting a shadow.

For this Maester, there were three guards.  Each of them wore brown cloaks.  Their faces could not be seen and their identities seemed to be secret.

"I give you all…Maester Dogurasu of the West!" the announcer finally spoke.

The crowd began to cheer and applaud loudly as the new Maester revealed himself.

He was a tall Asian man.  His hair was as black as they come.  It was long and reached the center of his back.  However, the bottom of it was tied into a thin braid, wrapped in silver rings.  His eyes were the dullest of grays and seemed eerie with mystery.  He wore a traditional Japanese kimono for men.  It was a very dark indigo color that brought out the color in his eyes.  It was a multi-layered ensemble.  A V-neck type top, in which one side ran across the other, covered a white under-shirt.  Just above his stomach was a round silver crest with the Yevon symbol engraved in the middle.  The kimono top was tucked into the _hakama_ pants, which are extremely wide pants, the same indigo color, and run all the way down up the his ankle.  He wore a matching _haori_ overcoat that had sleeves that were much longer than his arm and wider as well.  To finish it off, he wore black ankle socks that were covered by his rectangular, wooden _tatami zori_ sandals.

Maester Dogurasu walked over towards the front of the crowd, followed by his guards.  He smiled to his people, but not the same, warm, and gentle smile that his colleagues had given.  It seemed to have different intentions and feelings behind it.  It was more of an enigmatic grin, than a smile.

He stopped a few feet in front of the crowd and held his arms up to quiet the crowd.  

After a few short moments, the audience silenced to hear the Maester speak.

"Hello, citizens and visitors of Bazaar!" he began.  His voice was extremely deep and filled with power.  "I appreciate the gratitude and recognition that you have given us, especially me.  I am but a novice to the duties of Maester, yet you welcome me so warmly.  For that, you have my deepest and sincerest gratitude."

"I don't know about this guy…" Jesse mumbled.

"Eh?" Anthony wondered.

Jesse shook his head, "Uh…no, nothing."

The silhouetted figure continued to watch from above.  He grinded his feet and clenched his fists.  It seemed he was plotting something.

"I know that this year's Tournament of Arms will be the best ever!" Dogurasu continued.

The crowd roared after those words.

"Now, let us prepare and…" Dogurasu was about to say when he felt a sudden rush in his very soul.  He looked across the crowd and spotted Anthony.  It was as if everyone else was in the shadows, while the young man was covered in a holy spotlight.  "You…" Dogurasu whispered.

The other Maesters watched from the sides and started to wonder as to why Dogurasu stopped speaking.

"I…apologize for stopping so abruptly, but…" he continued, "It seems we are all in good company."

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, wondering what he meant.

"There is a Summoner among us today," Dogurasu told them.

The chatter in the crowd increased.

"How did he know?" Andre asked.

"His intuition…is quite tuned," Julie added.

"Please, young Summoner.  Come to me so I may meet you," Dogurasu said.

The crowd in the front began to move off to the side, leaving a path for Anthony to get through.

Anthony looked around nervously.  The spotlight had been put on him and there was no way out of it.  He took in a deep breath and made his way across to the Maester.

Jesse and the rest of the Guardians followed him.

"Welcome Summoner," Dogurasu said to him, performing the prayer.

Anthony and the Guardians reciprocated the act.

"Please, Summoner.  Tell me your name," Dogurasu requested.

Immediately Jesse knew he could not trust him.  It was a feeling he couldn't shake since he saw him from a distance.  Now that he was even closer, the feeling grew more potent.

"I am Summoner Anthony of Orlami," Anthony answered.

"Summoner Anthony, you say?" Dogurasu wondered, "Well, well.  I have heard much about you my dear Summoner."

Anthony looked into the tall man's eyes.  They were piercing yet captivating.  There was something about them.

"So, you're the one everyone has been talking about…" Dogurasu mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Anthony asked.

"No, nothing.  Do not worry," he replied, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible, "Oh!  And these are your faithful Guardians?"

"Yes," Anthony nodded as he introduced each one, "Lancer Andre…Black Mage Julie…and Swordsman Jesse."

"It is nice to meet you all," Dogurasu said.  He stared over at Jesse, sensing a strange power within him.  "Yes, nice to meet you all indeed," he added.  He put out his hand to Jesse, offering a handshake.

Jesse was hesitant to even touch the man.  There was just something he felt around this man's aura that not only plagued him, but feared him.  Nevertheless, Jesse shook the man's hand.

That was when something strange occurred.

The minute they touched one another, they both received an eerie sensation throughout their bodies.

"_This boy…_" Dogurasu thought to himself, "_Such power in his soul…_"

"_I can shake this feeling…_" Jesse thought, "_Malice…hatred…evil…_"

They stared into each other's eyes and thought in unison, "_Who are you?!_"

In that moment, the silhouetted figure flew down from the sky.  He kicked Jesse in the chest, breaking his fall, and knocking Jesse down.  

Jesse looked up to see a man covered in a hooded black cloak.  

The man ignored Jesse, somersaulted back up onto his feet, and headed straight for Dogurasu.  He reached into his cloak and pulled out a fencing saber.  The handle had red two pieces that were on the sides.  However, at the push of a small button, the two sides opened upwards and pointed outwards horizontally.  

"Haghhh!!!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs.

The three bodyguards stepped in front of Dogurasu in order to protect him.

This cloaked fencer knew he had to get through them first to get to his target.  He raised his saber to the air, as it began to glow with blue energy. He ran toward the three guards and made a quick slash. The three became trapped in a cage of ice. To finish it off, the fencer made a lunge, in a fencing type manner with his weapon and cracked the ice, "Freezing Cut!"  The attack knocked the three guards away from the Maester.

Maester Dogurasu stepped back, showing no fear.

"You'll be next," the fencer spoke in deep, hateful tone.

Dogurasu smirked conceitedly.

"Yahh!!!" the fencer yelled as he made a fencing jab at Dogurasu.

However, blade of a lance slashed out in front of Dogurasu, blocking the fencing saber.  

It was Andre who had come to help the Maester.

Julie stood behind the fencer, while Jesse stood at one end with Anthony not too far behind.

"We won't let you harm the Maester!" Andre shouted, pointing his mighty lance to the criminal.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," the fencer snapped back.

"You will not escape!" Julie told him.

"Hmph!" the fencer replied snidely.  He went after Andre, slashing from side to side and making forward strikes.  

Andre did his best to block each blow, but the fencer managed to lightly slash his hand.  "Agh!" Andre cried in pain as the blood followed.

"Andre!" Anthony shouted worriedly.

The fencer took the opportunity to escape by leaping high into the air and over the rest of the Maesters' guards.  He headed down the street.

"We must follow him!" Julie yelled as he started to run after him.

Jesse didn't know exactly what he should do.  The sensations he felt from Dogurasu clouded his judgment.

"Come on Jesse!" Julie told him.

Jesse snapped out of it and followed her.

The other guards weren't too far behind.

The fencer was quick and turned to his right and into an alleyway.

When Julie, Jesse, and the rest of the guards arrived, he was nowhere in sight.

"He got away," Jesse stated.

"At least the Maester is safe" Julie sighed in relief.

"He was a strong fighter, that's for sure," he added.

The guards turned around and began to head back to their superior.

"Come, let's return." Julie told him.  They both made their way back to the crowd and their friends.


	11. Events in the City

Julie and Jesse, along with the guards that had followed them into the alley, arrived back to where their friends and the maesters gathered.

Anthony held Andre's injured hand ever so gently.  He placed the palm of his other hand above the wound, as his fingertips emanated with a dim, holy white light.  Out of his fingers, sparkling white lights floated down onto the wound, and as they touched that very wound, the gash in Andre's hand slowly healed itself.

Andre rubbed it, making sure everything was okay, "Good as new.  Thank you."

Anthony nodded in acknowledgement, then noticing their friends approaching.

"Where'd that guy go?" Andre wondered.

Julie sighed in frustration, "He got away."

"Damn…" Andre replied, "We did our best."

Anthony turned around to face Maester Dogurasu and his guards, "Are you all right milord?"

Dogurasu smiled; he smiled vaguely, but to the untrained eye it would seem natural.  "Thank you for being concerned Lord Summoner," he answered, "If it wasn't for your brave Guardians, I might not be standing here.  I thank you as well."

Julie performed the Yevon prayer, "I have only done what any other Guardian would have."

"We are pleased to see you safe milord," Andre added, doing the same as his counterpart.

Jesse was silent.  He really didn't want to say anything to that man.

Andre nudged him with his elbow.

"O-Oh!" he stuttered, performing the prayer as well.

Dogurasu smirked to himself, realizing the tension Jesse felt towards him.

The other three maesters walked towards them.

"Just as I'm sure Dogurasu has thanked you, we offer our gratitude as well," Maester Chekhov spoke in a deep and stalwart voice.

"The culprit has gotten away has he?" Maester L'ariel inquired.  She had a soft and elderly tone to her voice.

Jesse nodded to her, "Yes milady."  He spoke to her much different to the way he did Dogurasu.  He could feel that this woman was only filled with purity and love for the world.

"We have placed all of the guards and soldiers in the city to keep an eye out for him," Chekhov added.

"The only question that I have is…why would someone want to try and kill Maester Dogurasu?" Maester Janga spoke up.  Her voice was tender, strong, and demonstrated will.

"That's a very good question," Andre stated.

Dogurasu had a suspicious look on his face.

Jesse immediately noticed, but said nothing.

"Nevertheless, we have sent the people back into the city for them to continue their day," L'ariel told them, "We suggest you all do the same."

"Yes, please enjoy your time in the city," Janga smiled.

"We will keep our eyes peeled Maesters of Yevon," Anthony bowed.

"We shall retire," Chekhov said to them.  He and the other two Maesters followed him into their own respective vehicles, and rode off into the city.

Dogurasu walked over to Anthony and grabbed his hand.

This made Anthony feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Lord Anthony…" he began, "In gratitude for your Guardians' acts, I ask that you stay for the tournament tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Anthony asked.

"I could have a suite arranged for you and your Guardians.  You could watch the tournament from our balcony," Dogurasu did his best to convince him.

"Oh…well…" Anthony struggled to answer.

"I think it's best to continue on Anthony," Jesse stepped in.

Dogurasu stared at him coldly.

"We've already lost a bit of time after what just happened," he added.

Andre spoke up in his defense, "He does have a point.  Maybe it's best we hurry off so we can make it to the next village by nightfall."

"Hmm…I do agree," Julie nodded.

Dogurasu could sense that Jesse had said that on purpose.

"My Guardians are right," Anthony said, stepping away from the Maester, "We need to push on.  I do appreciate the offer."

"Very well then," Dogurasu replied.  He did his best to hide his frustration.  "Please do enjoy yourselves in the time that you are here.  I hope that we meet again Lord Anthony," Dogurasu smiled.

Anthony performed the Yevon prayer, "Good day Maester Dogurasu."

Dogurasu, along with his three guards, walked into their carriage and headed into the same direction as the other Maesters.

"Hmph," Jesse mumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it man?" Andre wondered.

"I'm not so sure about that guy," he answered.

"You mean Maester Dogurasu?" Julie asked him.

"Don't you think that assassin would have a reason for attacking him?" Jesse told them hypothetically, "I don't know…That guy seems like he might have done some shady business in the past."

"Jesse, he is a Maester.  He is a man of Yevon.  I cannot believe he would ever be involved in such tribulations," Anthony told him.

"Doesn't mean I have to trust him," Jesse said.

"He has done much good for the people," Anthony explained, "I'm sure you will see that in time."

"I don't mean to interrupt or seem selfish or anything…" Andre spoke up, "But…I was hoping we could explore the city for a while?"

"I would have to agree with him," Julie stated, "We've never been in such a vast city as this one.  It would be nice to see what it has to offer."

Anthony smiled excitedly, "I was hoping you'd say that!"  He turned around and began to head off into the depths of Bazaar, while shouting, "We'll meet later!"

"A-Anthony!" Julie cried, then sighing in grief, "Well, I can't blame him."

"Huh?" Jesse wondered as he looked around, "Where'd Andre go?"

Julie searched along with him, not seeing him anywhere in sight.  She laughed a bit, "I suppose that just leaves you and me."

"All right!" Jesse said optimistically, "Let's look around then."

Julie nodded to him in agreement, as the two of them made their way into the city.

Meanwhile, at the white marble balcony of a luxurious hotel that overlooked the hustle and bustle of the streets below, Dogurasu stood.  The winds blew across him, blowing around his hair and his clothes.  He looked on with an eerie look in his eyes.

His three guards walked up to him from behind.

"That was close today," the tallest of the guards said.  He was most definitely male, and his voice seemed familiar somehow.

"Someone was trying to kill you," the other spoke, a woman this time.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" the final guard asked him.  This guards was also female.

Dogurasu thought about it for a moment, remembering the 'Freezing Cut' attacked performed by the mysterious warrior.  "His attack…I remember it all too well," he said, "Seeking revenge I see…"

"Should we search for him?" the male guard inquired.

"Do not worry about him.  My focus is on the Summoners," Dogurasu replied, "Lord Anthony…a truly powerful essence he bears."

"He is quite strong," one of the female guards stated.

"Yes…so you've told me," Dogurasu said, "I was hoping he would stay so I could play with him a little.  Perhaps I could still convince him…"  Dogurasu turned around and headed towards the door of his hotel suite.

"What are our orders milord?" the male guard asked.

"I know that I have sidetracked you, teleporting you here to Bazaar.  Nevertheless, I want you to continue with our original plan," Dogurasu explained, "Head for Orlami."

The three guards bowed, "Yes."  In that instant, an immense dark light emerged from beneath them.  They were all swallowed up as they were teleported away to their next destination.

"Now Lord Anthony…where could you be…?" Dogurasu grinned to himself.

The streets of Bazaar were overflowing with people.  There were many more than usual.  Of course it was due to the commencement of the tournament the following morning.  

Andre did his best to make his way through the mass.  He squeezed through the crevices in between people and excused his way on through the streets.  

"Wow…" he sighed in amazement, staring up at all of the tall buildings and structures, "I never thought I'd see anything like this in my entire life!"

He managed to find his way onto the sidewalk.  He was passing by a store window, when he noticed what was being displayed there.  He stopped and rushed over to the glass window.  He stared in admiration at what he saw.

He was looking into a bakery.  There were cakes of all kinds of flavors lined up at the window display.  Chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, banana nut bread, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, and all kinds of confectionary seemed to shimmer in Andre's eyes.

He licked his lips in the most absolute delight, "I haven't had one in so long…No thanks to the Guardian diet the trainers put me on!"

A tall, dark-skinned man stepped up to him from behind.  His reflection could be seen in the glare of the window.

"You wouldn't want to have any of that if you want to become anything like myself," the man spoke arrogantly.

Andre looked up into the reflection, and then turned around at an amazing speed.  His eyes of shock told of his feelings, "No way!"

The man who had spoken to him was even taller than Andre was and most definitely had more muscle.  He had a very short haircut that was pretty much flat on his head.  He had green eyes just as Andre did.  The man wore a sleeveless navy blue vest that displayed all of his muscular glory.  He had a bold black belt wrapped around his waist that carried two long and pointed daggers at his sides.  His dark gray pants showed off his muscular thighs and calves.  The navy blue, suede-type boots finished off this ensemble.

"How are you doing little brother?" the man asked.  He kept up the boastful and conceited tone.

"Rico?!" Andre gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"  Andre's attitude changed instantly from being stunned to resentment.

"Is that any way to talk to your well-known, well-liked…and not to mention damn good looking brother?" Rico laughed to himself.

Andre could barely stand to hear him.

Rico put his arm around his younger brother, "Now don't put on that face!  I am happy to see you!"

Andre smiled a bit.  He was at least pleased to hear that, especially coming from his arrogant big brother.

"Now, tell me about your travels with your Summoner," Rico said, as the both of them began to walk down the street and continue on with brotherly conversation.

Meanwhile, Julie and Jesse carried on in their exploration of the Withstanding City.  Julie had stopped at a sidewalk to speak with a street merchant.  The merchant had a cart filled with priceless jewelry.  Julie, being the girl that she is, couldn't help but stop to inquire about the precious and marvelous artifacts the merchant carried.

She picked up a pair of platinum silver earrings with the most beautiful sapphires.  "These are wonderful!" she told the merchant.

The merchant, a short and fat middle-aged man, tried his best to get her to purchase something, "Oh, I know that they would look splendid on such an exquisite face!"  He had a sly tone to his voice.

Julie reached into her dress to see if she had anything she could give him.  Nevertheless, she found nothing.  "I'm sorry sir," she apologized, "I'm afraid I won't be able to purchase these."

The merchant snatched the earrings back, "Don't come back here unless you have money!"

"Why you little…" she began to say angrily.  She stopped when she looked over a few feet away to see Jesse deep in thought by himself.  Julie turned her head away from the greedy merchant, "They were cheap anyway."  She ignored him and walked over to Jesse.

"Is everything all right?" she wondered.

Jesse looked up and stared off into the sky, "I can't shake this feeling…"

"What do you mean?" Julie asked him.

"That Dogurasu guy…" he answered, "I just…Something isn't right with him."

"Jesse, I thought we talked about this," Julie replied, "Maester Dogurasu is an honorable man.  Like Anthony told you, he has done much good for the followers of Yevon."

"I guess…" he sighed, "…I'll have to take your word on that."

"Oh my!" Julie gasped joyfully, "Look over there!"

The both of them looked across the street to see an opening.  There was a park filled with luscious grass, blooming flowers, green trees, and an angel fountain.

"Come on, let's go," Julie said excitedly.  The two of them made their way across and over to the park.  They stopped on a curved bridge that overlooked a small path.  There were a couple of stores lined up on the side of the path.  Couples had picnics together as children ran around playing with each other.

Jesse leaned forward against the edge of the bridge to then see a stadium in the distance.  "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," Julie nodded, "The Bazaar Stadium."

"It's huge," Jesse commented.

"If only the world were different…we might have been able to enjoy it," Julie sighed with a hint of disappointment.

Jesse looked downward below them to see the porcelain angel statue spouting water from its mouth.  He immediately noticed Anthony sitting on the edge of it surrounded by a small crowd of people.

"Look, there's Anthony," he stated.

"Ah, there he is." Julie smiled.

A young, four-year old boy walked up to Anthony.  He was a bit shy as he twisted his foot into the ground timidly.  "Lord Anthony…" he began in the cutest voice you could ever hear.

Anthony smiled so warmly, "Yes?"

"Do…you know any magic?" the boy wondered.

Anthony giggled to himself, "Would you like to see some?"

The boy's face lit up as other children began to run from their parents to join him.  

Anthony clenched his fist gently and then reopened it to reveal an orange flower.

"Wow…!!" the children awed.

Anthony then threw the flower straight into the air.  The petals of the flower broke apart and then transformed themselves into several orange butterflies.

The children laughed and cheered as they chased down each and every one of the butterflies across the park.

Anthony smiled with a pleasant look on his face.

One of the mothers walked over to him, "Lord Anthony, I have never seen a Summoner as kind as you."

"Thank you," he replied, "I only wish to make everyone happy."

"Have your travels been difficult?" the mother asked him.

"Well…" Anthony began.  

The mother sat next to him as the other parents and children gathered round to listen to Anthony's story up to this point.

Jesse watched Anthony from above and couldn't help but wonder something.  "Hey, Julie?" he began to ask, "Was…Anthony always like this?"

Julie laughed a bit, confused by his question, "Like what?"

"He's always…so gentle, and kind, and poised, and mature…" he tried his best to explain, "He's almost regal at times."

"Well…" Julie replied, "You remember seeing Anthony in the village when you lived there, don't you?"

Jesse stopped to think about it for a moment.  He remembered all of the times that he had watched Anthony from afar when they were but children.  He saw thought about times when Anthony was laughing, making goofy faces, telling scary stories, and cracking out jokes.

"He was…always smiling and laughing," Jesse smiled to himself.

"That hasn't changed all too much.  Just now…he doesn't smile and laugh for himself anymore," Julie told him, "He smiles and laughs for the well-being of others.  The Summoner is like an ambassador of the people.  He carries the wishes and the hopes of each and every human being in the world.  It makes you grow up all too quickly."

"But, he's still Anthony," Jesse nodded.

Julie smiled, "That's right.  Anthony will always be Anthony."

Jesse watched on as Anthony waved goodbye to the children who were leaving.  

Anthony looked up towards the bridge and smiled to Jesse.  He waved hello.

Jesse smiled back, and returned the gesture.

Julie watched the two for a moment.  She was seeing a different kind of chemistry and relationship between them.  She didn't want to say anything for the fact that she may be wrong.  But, it was something to definitely keep in mind.

Then, suddenly, noise began to come from a grocery store near Anthony's position.  He turned over to it to see what was going on.

The door of the grocery store flared open as someone was thrown out of it.  It was a young girl, but this was no ordinary girl.  This girl was not completely human.  She seemed to be around ten years old.  She had the silhouetted body of any normal girl.  Nevertheless, she seemed to be a cross of that normal girl and a feline.  Her entire body was covered in auburn colored fur.  She had the pointed ears and the piercing yellow eyes of a cat.  Not to mention she carried the very same nose and whiskers.  Her hair was of a wooden color.  She wore a raggedy, potato sack material dress and was covered in dirt and soot.

She weakly got back on to her feet.

"You heathen!" a male voice yelled from the store.  Three strong, brute men, barbaric looking men stepped out of the store.  Each of them had a bald heads and a thin beards.  They each carried a sword and a mallet.

"What were you thinking even coming on to these shores?!  Can't you see these are HUMAN lands?!" one of the other man shouted.

The young half-human girl's eyes were filled with tears.  She was unbelievably frightened.

"We have laws on these lands!  You thought you were gonna get away with stealin'?!" the other of three added.

"Hey boss, I bet that the Anomalies are the ones murdering the Summoners across the globe!" one of them spoke to the one in the middle.

The one called boss replied, "You're probably right!"

"N-No…!  That's not true!" the girl cried in a sweet tone.

"Quiet you!!!" Boss yelled at her, "You need to be punished!!  This will teach your kind to never come back here!!"  Boss reached over into his belt and pulled out a dagger.  He approached the feline girl and grabbed her hand.  

She did her best to get away but Boss was too strong.

"This will teach you never to steal AGAIN!" he grinned.  He pulled the hand with the dagger up into the air, and began to slash down with it.

At that very moment, Anthony stepped in by putting his staff over the young demi-human girl, therefore protecting her.

"What?!" Boss gasped.

Anthony pushed the dagger up with his staff, spun around, and batted Boss's hand with it.  He knocked the dagger out of his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Boss yelled angrily.

Anthony looked back at the young girl and smiled, "Stay behind me."

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach you a lesson too!" one of the henchman yelled.

"I don't think so!!" Jesse yelled from the bridge.  He and Julie leaped off and rushed over to their friend's aide.

Jesse pulled out his sword and prepared for a battle.

"Why are you protecting this Anomaly?!!" Boss asked, a bit confused.

"She is no different than any of us!" Anthony shouted.

The young girl was surprised to hear a human defend her like that.

"No different?!  Look at her!" Boss pointed.

"She is just as human as you are!  No, in fact…she is more human than you'll ever be, for your heart is filled with ignorance!!" Anthony yelled.

"You would defend one that is apart of the race killing the Summoners?!" Boss asked him.

"What?" Anthony gasped.

"The Anomalies are the ones committing the Summoner Murders!" Boss explained.

"What are you talking about?!" Julie wondered.

"Never mind!  Get out of my way!!!" Boss yelled.

"No!!" Anthony responded firmly, "I won't let you harm her!  She is but a child!"

"A demi-human child!  That changes everything!!" he replied.

Anthony held his staff in a ready position.  He was not going to budge, not for an instant.

"Then I'll move you MYSELF!" Boss yelled intensely.  

He was just about to attack Anthony when a voice shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned over to their left to see Maester Janga and her two guards.

"M-Maester Janga!" Boss and his crew bowed.

She approached them all.  "How dare you?!" she yelled at the barbarians, "How dare you speak to a Summoner in such a manner?!"

"W-What?!" Boss gasped.

"This is Summoner Anthony.  He is fighting for your peace and you treat him with such disrespect!" Janga scolded him.

"I-I didn't know," Boss stuttered to say.

Anthony kneeled down to the young Anomaly, "Are you all right?"

"Uh huh…" she nodded, frightened.

"Why were you stealing from the store?" Anthony asked her kindly.

"W-Well…my family and I…we don't have much food and I want to help so I…" she tried her best to explain.

"You're just hungry, is that it?" he wondered.

She nodded.

"What's your name?" Anthony asked her.

"Nakome…" she answered shyly.

"Such a pretty name," Anthony smiled.

"Nakome, is it?" Janga asked as she approached the young girl.

Anthony helped her back up onto her feet.

Janga looked across and over to the store entrance to see a bald man with an apron standing there.  "You there!  Are you the owner of this establishment?" she asked him.

The owner nodded, "Yes I am milady!"

"Very well then.  See to it that Nakome acquires all of the necessary food for her family!" she ordered.

"Y-Yes milady," the owner replied.

Janga looked over to her guards, "Make sure Nakome has no more trouble."

"Well, Nakome, I hope we see each other again," Anthony said to her kindly and genuinely.

Nakome smiled, "Me too!"

"Come Miss Nakome," one of the guards spoke.  

Nakome waved goodbye as she was led into the store by the guards.

"As for you three…" Janga began, speaking to Boss and his men, "You are in the tournament correct?"

Boss nodded, "Yes milady."

"I will only give you a warning, this time.  I pray that this does not happen again," she said to them sternly.

"Yes milady," Boss agreed.  He and his men stood up, giving a nasty look to Anthony and his Guardians, and were off on their way.

"Thank you Maester Janga," Anthony bowed.

"Think nothing of it," Janga smiled, "I am simply pleased that you all stood up to such a brute."

"Maester Janga…that man mentioned the Summoner Murders?" Jesse inquired.

"Yes, unfortunately that is true," Janga replied disappointingly. 

"I have yet to hear of this," Anthony stated.  There was a bit of worry in his voice.

"All across the world Summoners have been reported to be either missing…or murdered," Janga explained, "No one knows who the culprit behind this plot is, or the reason for it.  But, because of the ignorance of the people towards the Anomalies, they believe they are behind it."

"What do you think milady?" Julie asked her.

"To be quite honest…" she began, "I cannot believe that the Anomalies would do such a thing.  They have been a peaceful race for decades now.  Not to mention they are very private and rarely come to the human shores."

Anthony smiled, sighing in relief by her response, "I feel the same way."

"Now you must take me on my offer," Dogurasu spoke as he approached them.

"Maester Dogurasu," Anthony replied.

"You have done a great service today and you must be compensated for it," he told them.

"I must agree with him," Janga smiled, "Please, stay for the tournament tomorrow.  We shall provide all of the accommodations for you all."

"Well…if it's all right with my Guardians…" Anthony said.  He looked over to his friends.

"I suppose it'd be all right," Julie smiled, winking at him.

"I've been dying to see this tournament," Jesse added.

"It's settled then," Dogurasu said abruptly, "You shall stay here tonight in one of the suites near ours."

"Very well then," Anthony nodded.

"Now, Lady Janga, I will accompany you back to your suite," Dogurasu said to her politely.

"Thank you," she replied, "I shall see you all later."

"Yes, of course," Anthony replied, performing the Yevon prayer.

Dogurasu and Janga walked off into the distance.

"We've got to tell Andre!" Jesse shouted emphatically, "He's going to be so surprised!"

"Yes, I say it's best we find him," Julie agreed.

"_Summoner Murders…?_" Anthony thought to himself, "_Who would do such a thing?_"

"Anthony, are you coming?" Julie asked.

"O-Oh!" he answered, "Yes, I'm coming!"

The three of them hurried off back into the streets to find their friend.

As the sun was setting beyond the walls of the might city, Andre and his older brother walked back through the streets.  The crowd had lessened as everyone made their way back to their homes or hotel rooms.  

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into little brother," Rico told him.  It seemed they had been having a conversation about a certain topic.

"Don't try to discourage me," Andre snapped back, "You always try to do that."

Rico could tell his brother was a bit upset, and kind of right.  "Well…" he began, "I guess…I wish you luck then."

Andre could tell how hard it was for his brother to say that to him because of his huge ego and all.  He appreciated it.

"Andre!" someone called out from afar.

Andre looked across a few people to see Anthony, Julie, and Jesse heading towards him.  "Oh, hey!" he waved.

His three friends rushed over to join up with him.

"We were looking all over for you," Jesse told him.

"You won't believe what happened…" Julie began to explain when she looked over to the person standing next to Andre.  She was shocked to see who it was.

"Rico?!" Anthony gasped.

Rico replied with his conceited smirk, "Nice to see you again, Anthony.  Well, I suppose it's Lord Anthony now."

Anthony smiled, "Yes."

"And Julie, you've grown," Rico said, "Your magic skills doing your team any justice?"

"Hey!" Julie punched him in the arm, "One more word and I'll burn your lips together!"

Rico laughed, but then stopped quickly when he saw Jesse.  "N-No way…" he gasped.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Jesse stated.

"You remember Jesse, right?" Andre asked his brother.

"Yeah, but…" Rico stuttered, "I had heard that you…in the Plate Rip…"

"I made it out.  My family, however…" Jesse answered him sadly.

"It's nice to see you're okay," Rico told him, "And a Guardian as well?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah.  Kind of a spur of the moment decision."

"But, he's a great Guardian!" Anthony spoke up, complimenting him, "He's protected me so many times now!"

"I'm glad to hear it, but…" Rico began to say when he began to flex his muscles, "…You'll never be as great a Guardian as me!"

"Oh is that right?" Julie grinned, not buying into his boastful attitude.

Andre was silent and distant.  He had an upset look on his face.  He was always used to this.  His older brother always having to be center stage and Andre being caught in the shadows.

"What brings you here Rico?" Anthony wondered.

"Actually, I'm here to test my skills in the tournament," he answered, "We've taken a bit of a break from the pilgrimage for a while.  My Summoner has gotten married and she's on her honeymoon.  I'm meeting up with her back in Arjuna."

"That's wonderful news," Julie smiled warmly.

"If you're in the tournament, then we'll see you tomorrow," Jesse stated.

"You'll see me with the title tomorrow," Rico said confidently.

"We'll root for you," Anthony smiled.

"Ha ha!  I won't need it!" Rico laughed, "I'm way too strong for these guys!"

"Rico, you'll never change…" Julie sighed in grief.

"Hey, it's getting late.  I need to catch my beauty sleep for tomorrow," Rico told them, "You should be doing the same little brother."

"I'm fine," Andre mumbled.

"Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow," Rico said as he began to walk off.  He stopped and then turned to see them, "But, if I don't see you…Little brother, take care of Lord Anthony.  I've known him since he was little and I don't want anything happening to him."

"Rico…" Anthony smiled to him.

"A lot of strange things are going down," Rico explained to them, "You need to watch your back."

"Thanks for the advice," Andre replied, not necessarily gratuitous.  

"Good night!" Rico waved to them as he walked off into the distance of the city.

"That was quite a surprise," Julie spoke, "Seeing him here, I mean."

"We should probably get to the hotel anyway," Jesse said.

"Wait a second…You said you would see him tomorrow at the tournament?" Andre wondered.

"Yes.  The Maesters have offered us a suite and balcony seating for the tournament tomorrow," Anthony explained.

Andre leaped up happily, "Yes!!!"

"Why are you so excited?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you later but…I entered the tournament!" he shouted, clenching his fist determinedly. 

"You did what?!" Julie gasped.

Andre scratched his head, a bit with embarrassment, "You'll root for me…won't you?"

Meanwhile, in the dark depths of a nearby alleyway, four dark cloaked figures watched on.  They all looked to one another and nodded.

The evening stars glistened across the night sky and above the city of Bazaar.  The city, which had been so busy and eventful earlier that day, was now dormant and asleep.  The children who had been playing all throughout the park were now nestled into their beds, and their parents slept in their own comfy beds with one another.  

The tall and luxurious Crystal Hotel still had a few lights on in some of its fifth floor rooms.  In one of them, through the window, two silhouettes could be seen together, having a conversation.

"I can't believe you Andre!" Julie yelled.  She paced back and forth across the room.

The room had two beds, covered in sparkling turquoise comforters.  Their pillows were white and hand beaded with crystals and quartzes.  The doors were lined with platinum and gold, as were the walls.  The chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling was lit by dozens of candles that spiraled around an enormous crystal shard.

"Entering the tournament?!" she shouted, "What were you thinking?!"

"I don't get it!  What's the big deal?!" he replied, "We were going to stay for the tournament anyway!"

"That isn't the point Andre!  That tournament is dangerous!" Julie told him.  

Andre could hear the worry in her voice.  He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry.  I'll be fine."

"I know why you're doing this…" she replied, "And you shouldn't feel that way."

Andre looked down ashamedly, knowing exactly what she meant, "I'm sorry.  I have to do this, for myself."

Julie let out a deep sigh, "All right then.  If you're going to do this…then we'll cheer you on."

Andre smiled, "Thank you."  Andre turned around and then said, "Now, tell me about what happened today."

"It's a long story, but…" Julie began as she walked towards her window.  She stared out into the stars.  "You know how your brother said that strange things were happening?" Julie asked him.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Today, we found out about the Summoner Murders," she answered.

Andre's eyes widened with shock, "Summoner Murders?!"

"Yes.  Maester Janga confirmed the rumor we heard," Julie explained, "All across the world Summoners are either disappearing or ending up dead.  Some believe that the Anomalies are the ones behind it.  But, Maester Janga doesn't believe that is true.  Neither do I…"

"That's probably what Rico meant earlier…" Andre pondered to himself, "This is dangerous."

Julie nodded as she turned away from the window, "I know…I'm worried.  Anthony is great danger."

"We'll protect him, from whatever comes our way," Andre told her, trying to encourage her.

She smiled worriedly, "Yes…"


	12. The Dream and The Illness

Across a matching living room, in-between the suite, lied the second bedroom.  It looked exactly like that of Julie's and Andre's bedroom.  The only difference was its clientele.  

Anthony took off the gorgeous sheets and fluffed up his pillows, while Jesse sat on his bed shining up his sword.

"What a day…" he yawned.

Anthony giggled, "It was quite eventful wasn't it…"

"Just a little," Jesse replied, "I never thought this journey would be so…I don't know…"

"So hectic?" Anthony asked him.

"Is that hypocritical of me say?" he wondered.

"Not at all," Anthony reassured him, "I didn't even believe it would be like this either."

"I always thought the pilgrimage would just be us, traveling across the globe in search of the Aeons," Jesse explained his feelings.

"That is the way it was supposed to be, but for whatever reason…other plights have begun to arise," Anthony told him, "First that attack on Encia, then Shao Jin, the Summoner Murders…"

"Mysterious Maesters," Jesse mumbled to himself.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"No, nothing…" he replied, "Now that I come to think of it…there's something I've been wanting to ask you about."

"Oh?  You know you can ask me anything," Anthony smiled.

"Well, now thinking about Shao Jin and Belgemine…it made me wonder about the prophecy," Jesse stated.

"You mean the Prophecy of the Summoner," Anthony added.

Jesse nodded, "Yeah…I mean, how exactly does that happen?  How did it happen with you?"

Anthony stopped what he was doing.  He headed over to the edge of his bed, facing Jesse, and sat down.  "You know…it's funny," he began, "I have never actually spoken a word of it to anyone before."

"Oh, then never mind.  I shouldn't have…" Jesse began, when Anthony stopped him.

"No, no.  Do not worry about it," Anthony told him, "It is nice to get some of these things out into the open."

Jesse put his sword down and prepared to listen to Anthony's story.

"As you probably already know, Summoners are chosen by Yevon," Anthony began to explain, "What you probably don't know is the process in which we are chosen."

Jesse nodded, "Exactly."

"The Prophecy of the Summoner in the Teachings of Yevon states: A Summoner is chosen by Yevon; one who has the ability to take on the task of using the Aeons' power.  The Chosen receives a prophetic dream from Yevon himself," Anthony said.

"A prophetic dream…You mean a dream that foretells the future?" Jesse wondered.

"Right," he nodded.

"What is it like?" Jesse inquired.

Anthony thought about it for a moment to himself.  It had been so long since he had thought about the dream.  He began to recap the sequence, while explaining to Jesse.

_Anthony, dressed in a pair of blue pajamas, slept in his home back in Orlami Village.  He was bundled up in his white comforter as the moonlight shined through his bedroom window._

"It started with me falling," Anthony stated.

"Falling?" Jesse asked.

_The entire room around Anthony's horizontal body dissipated into a black void.  Anthony, still sleeping, begins to fall through as his hair and his clothes swerve like the wind._

"It's like…I was falling through time.  I could see events from the Earth's past," Anthony explained.

_Around Anthony, times of the Prehistoric age, the times of the Roman Empire, of the Colonial age, the 70s, the 80s, the 90s, and so forth began to spiral about._

"Suddenly, I entered a hole of white light…" he continued.

_Anthony's body went into a vertical position as he entered a round portal of white light.  He descends through to find himself in a different place.  All around him the sky is filled with darkness.  The sun does not exist and no living creature was anywhere in sight.  He landed, barefoot, onto the roof of a building in ruin._

"I landed on top of an ancient building.  I looked around to find myself in the ruins of some city.  I couldn't make out which city it was," Anthony tried his best to describe what he had seen.

_Lightning bolts crashed down in the distance as Anthony looked around the area to see buildings of the same nature all around him.  Some were buried deep into the ground, while others were simply a pile of rubble._

"That's when…I saw it…" Anthony stated.

"Saw what?" Jesse asked.

_Anthony looked forward to see a massive creature standing a mile away from him.  Even at that distance, the creature seemed ever so close._

"Sin…" he answered.

_The enormous gray and scaly, whale-like monster stood there.  It did nothing but have its hundreds of beady black eyes stare at him._

"This is where the strange part comes in.  I haven't even told Julie or Andre about this," Anthony spoke, "You see…the dream was supposed to end here.  I was supposed to wake up at this point."

"The dream continued?" Jesse wondered.

Anthony nodded, "Yes…I suddenly found myself covered in glowing white feathers…"

_A light shined beneath Anthony as hundreds of shimmering white angel feathers shoot up and around him.  When they stop, they reveal him in his usual Summoner outfit._

"I was in this very costume you see me in now," Anthony told him, "Then, the white light appeared and spoke to me…"

_A small orb made of white light flew down from the sky and floated in front of Anthony._

"What did it say?" Jesse asked him.

"It said…" Anthony began.

_"You will be the one to help bring repentance to the Earth.  You and one other…" the light said as the silhouette of a human appeared in its luminescence._

"There was a shadow of a man, and that is when the dream concluded," Anthony finished.

"So…this has never happened to any other Summoner?" Jesse asked.

"No," Anthony shook his head, "The priest back in Orlami researched it.  No records of a conclusion such as that one had ever been heard of.  The truth is…that isn't all that was different."

"There's more?" Jesse wondered.

"The Mark of Yevon.  After you awaken from the dream, you find the Mark of Yevon on some part of your body," Anthony explained to him, "The truth is…mine is also different."

Anthony put his hand on his collar and pulled it down to reveal the left side of his chest.  There the Mark of Yevon was tattooed into him.  However, there was something different about it.

Jesse's eyes were filled with shock and surprise when he saw it.

On the sides of the Yevon symbol were two angel wings.

"Julie and Andre do know about this," Anthony continued, not noticing the astonished look on Jesse's face, "The priests researched this too, but again, there was nothing.  I really don't know what to make of…"  That's when he saw Jesse sweating.  "Jesse?  Jesse, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh…" Jesse stuttered, "Y-Yeah…I just…need some fresh air…"  He quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, all right.  Don't be out too late," Anthony warned him.

Without another word Jesse exited out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Jesse now leaned on the suite door, still sweating in what seemed to be fright.  "_How can this be?_" he thought to himself, "_Those wings…_"  Jesse pulled his right sleeve down to reveal the same two angel wings on his wrist.  "What does this mean?" he asked himself.  He didn't think another thought and headed for the staircase.

Anthony bit his lip in worry.  "Something was definitely wrong…" he said, "Was it something I said?"  Anthony couldn't just sit there any longer.  "I should go see if he's all right," he stated.  He got up, exited the bedroom, and headed towards the main entrance of the suite.  He opened it to be shocked to see Dogurasu standing outside of his door.

"Maester Dogurasu?!" he gasped, bowing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he grinned.

"It's all right," Anthony replied.

"I simply came to bid you good night Lord Anthony," Dogurasu told him.

"Oh, that is very thoughtful of you," Anthony smiled.

"Yes…Oh, and I also heard that one of your Guardians has entered the tournament," he added.

"Yes, that's right.  I will be cheering for his victory," Anthony said.

"I wish him good luck as well," Dogurasu stated.

"Thank you," Anthony nodded.

"Now, I mustn't keep you…" Dogurasu told him as he held Anthony's hand.  He felt this rush within his very core.  "Such power…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Anthony wondered.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  Good night my dear Summoner.  Sleep well," Dogurasu spoke.  He had a very eerie and seductive tone to his voice.  He walked away from the doorway and headed down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Anthony, can you come here a minute?" Julie called from inside.

"I-I'll be right there!" Anthony shouted back.  He looked around to see if Jesse was anywhere in sight to find nothing.  He reentered the suite, closing the door.

Dogurasu, inside of his suite, clenched his fist and stared into it with the utmost desire.  "Such power indeed…" he said to himself.

Rainbow colored confetti shot out into the city streets from high above the building rooftops.  The citizens below hollered and cheered receiving the confetti in their hair and all over their clothes.  Clowns of all kinds ran through the streets, along with magicians, acrobats, and others alike.  The children were being given balloons just as colorful as the confetti.  All sorts of food was being sold to the people as they enjoyed their meal and their day.

Most of these people, however, were gathering souvenirs and food for only one reason.  They all were making their way towards the stadium where the Tournament of Arms was going to transpire.  It was going to be an exciting day for all.  

Inside of their suite's living room, the four heroes prepared for the event later that morning.  Jesse placed his sword into its case and strapped it onto his back, while Andre twirled his staff, sliced and diced in preparation for his tournament debut.

"This is going to be great!" Andre shouted.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Julie asked him.

Andre strapped his lance onto his back, "I'll be fine Julie."

"We'll be rooting for you," Anthony smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.  He walked over towards the window where a small table stood.  On top was a pitcher filled with water and a couple of crystal clear glasses.  Andre poured himself a drink and gulped it down.

"Rico's probably going to do well, huh?" Jesse spoke up.

"I imagine that to be so," Anthony nodded, "You've never seen Rico in combat.  He is an amazing fighter."

Julie agreed, "Yes, he is.  I'm sure you'll see that today."

"Hey, I thought you guys were cheering on for…" Andre said as he suddenly fell to the ground, holding his stomach, "Agh!!"  He was grimacing with pain.  Sweat drops began to drip off of his head.

"Andre!!" Anthony cried worriedly.

He and the rest of the team rushed over to him.  They knelt down beside him, as Julie held Andre in her arms.

"Andre, what's wrong?!" she shouted.

"Ugh…M-My…stomach…" he could barely speak for he was in so much pain.

"Jesse, get a medic right away!" Anthony told him.

"Right!" he nodded, standing up and hurrying out the door.

"Let me try my magic," Anthony suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Julie replied.

Anthony placed his gentle palm above the wound, as his fingertips emanated with a dim, holy white light.  Out of his fingers, sparkling white lights floated down onto Andre's body.  "Cure…" Anthony whispered, his voice echoing.

Nevertheless, the attempt was to no avail.  Andre still grimaced in so much pain.

"The spell didn't work!" Anthony gasped.

Julie grabbed the glass from which Andre drank from.  She smelled it, "…This wasn't just water."

"What?" Anthony asked.

In that moment, Jesse and a woman dressed in a white gown ran into the room.

"Here he is!" Jesse pointed.

The woman knelt down, holding a black bag filled with medical supplies, and began to examine Andre.

"Doctor, I believe…he may have been drugged," Julie told her.  She handed the doctor the glass.

The doctor smelled it and came to the same conclusion, "This smell…It is Zell Weed."

"Zell Weed?" Julie wondered.

The four Maesters entered the room to see what was going on.

"Yes, Zell Weed…" Maester Chekhov said.

"Zell Weed is a plant that can cause stomach pains if mixed with a fluid," Maester L'ariel explained to them.

"So…somebody did drug him then…" Anthony realized.

"Who would want to hurt Sir Andre?" Maester Janga inquired.

"That is a very good question," Dogurasu pondered.

"Will he be all right doctor?" Jesse asked her.

She put away her stethoscope and gave Andre a sip of a pink fluid out of a spoon.  Instantly, Andre felt a little better.

"…T-Thank you…" he sighed.

Julie helped him back onto his feet.

"I gave him some medication that will help alleviate the pain," the doctor told them, "However, I'll need a sample from this cup in order to create an antidote."

"Please, doctor…" Julie pleaded.

"I will take this to the lab in my hospital.  We'll do what we can," she replied, "Sir Andre, you must take it easy or the pain may worsen."

"Then that means…you cannot fight in the tournament," Anthony stated.

"But…" he stuttered, "Dammit!"

"That is unfortunate.  I was looking forward to seeing you fight in the arena today," Dogurasu said apologetically.

Andre grew with frustration.  He wanted to compete but knew now that he couldn't.  He wanted to be able to reach the round in which he would face his older brother, however, it didn't seem that was possible.  He knew only one way that he would accept this.

"If I can't compete…" he began, turning to Jesse, "Then I ask that Jesse take my place."

"What?!" he gasped.

"Please, man…" he begged, "Fight for me.  If I can't fight, I want to at least be able to push you on to victory."

"Andre…I…" Jesse didn't know what to say exactly.  But, he agreed, "All right."

"Jesse…!" Anthony cried worriedly, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "With all of you cheering for me, I'll do fine."

"I shall have it arranged," Chekhov told them, soon leaving the room.

"We still have one problem to deal with," Janga spoke.

"Yes, the culprit for this crime is still out there," L'ariel added.

"We'll most definitely keep our eyes peeled," Julie stated determinedly.

"I'm worried…" Anthony said with a bit of fright in his voice.

Dogurasu walked over to him and placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder in comfort, "Do not worry Lord Anthony.  I will have guards all across the city searching for any possible suspects."

Anthony smiled in gratitude, "Thank you."

Jesse saw the two of them and grew a bit angry.  He wasn't sure why though.  He decided to quickly change the subject, "I guess I'd better head to the stadium then."  He walked towards the door and opened it.

Anthony noticed how abrupt he was in wanting to leave.

Dogurasu grinned at that very fact.

"Jesse, wait!" Andre stopped him, leaning against Julie for support.

Jesse put his foot in the doorway and turned his head slightly to listen to his friend.

"Fight hard," Andre smiled, sweat running down his face.

Jesse nodded and exited the room.

"Now, come.  We will have bodyguards escort all of you to the stadium," Janga told them kindly.

"We thank you milady," Anthony bowed.

The four navy blue cloaked men stood on the rooftop of the building across from the hotel.  They wore long black leather gloves and boots that covered any skin that they may have.  Their faces were covered with Japanese kabuki masks.

"Perfect," one spoke in a deep male tone, "That's one Guardian out."

"The other was forced to take his place in the tournament.  It is just as you planned," the one next to him, a female, added.

The third cloaked figure, a tall and brawny type, stepped forward, "There is but one Guardian left; the Black Mage," he said.

"Isn't she the one that studied under…?" the fourth cloaked man began to ask.  He was the shortest out of all of them and spoke in a much smaller voice.

"Yes, I believe she is," the female answered him.

"She is not only powerful, but intelligent.  She will be the toughest one to get rid of," the tall one stated.

"We won't have to.  As long as we can lure the Summoner away from her, for only an instant, we'll be able to take him," the leader told them all.

"We will have to wait for an opening then," the short man said.

"Don't you worry about that.  The Summoner will be with us soon enough," the leader told his men.


	13. The Tournament

The stadium stood towards the west of the grand city.  It was enormously round and could fill up the entire city of hundreds of thousands.  It was an arena that had been restored from the olden days of the Earth's civilizations.  

Though most had already gathered inside for the opening ceremony, everyone else was rushing through the gates as they handed their tickets to the employees at the ticket booths.  The trumpets were already beginning to play inside, causing an even speedier rush from the latecomers.

Inside of the stadium, there wasn't an empty seat in the entire structure.  If one would look at it from high above, it would seem as if some colorful mass engulfed the arena's seats.  Everyone was so excited and anticipated the commencement of the tournament.  For these people who have lived through so much pain, suffering, and eternal fear, this event was important.  For one day they could let go of those fears and enjoy themselves with their families and their loved ones who are no longer with them.  The tournament was held for entertainment, yes, but was an event that demonstrated valor and hope.

Floating in the center, high above of the stadium, was a large glowing blue sphere.  The light that it emitted created an enormous and wide screen, like that of a television.  Like a video camera, it showed all of the crowd in the arena cheering and shouting.  The picture soon faded to an image of a balcony.

There was a majestic Roman-Catholic styled balcony that lied in the center of the right side of the arena.  There, the four Maesters, along with Anthony and his two Guardians, watched the opening ceremonies.

Down below in the battle arena that was covered in dirt, the competitors stood together in a crowd, awaiting the words of the Maesters.  Two of those competitors were familiar; Jesse and Rico.

Jesse looked up to see Julie standing at the edge of the balcony.  She smiled to him in encouragement.  Next to her, the sick Andre showed a thumbs-up to his best friend.  

Jesse returned the gesture.

Finally, Anthony smiled warmly and waved to Jesse.

With that, Jesse felt a different kind of confidence he had never felt prior to this.  He could feel the encouragement from his friends in every heartbeat.  He was determined to do his best.

The four Maesters, whom sat in four lined thrones, stood up and walked to the end of the balcony.

The crowd cheered and roared as their religious leaders prepared to speak one by one.

A microphone, something that had been able to be recovered, stood in front of each Maester.

Maester Chekhov spoke first, "Citizens of Bazaar, and citizens of the Earth!  We have all gathered here today to encourage and support the warriors that stand before us all in this stadium!"  His voice echoed throughout the entire arena to each and every soul present.

"Yes!  They will be battling today for the honor of being known as the best warrior in the entire world!" Maester L'ariel added, "But they are not only fighting for honor, and for our good graces!"

Maester Janga was next, "These brave individuals are fighting so that you all can take one simple day to breathe!  They fight so that you all can take one day to spend with the loved ones who are here with us today and to honor those that have long passed!  Enjoy your time here on their behalf!"

Jesse listened very closely to each and every word that Janga had spoken.  He smiled to himself, agreeing with what she was saying.  He was fighting not only for himself, but for his friends and for the honor of his family who were no longer with him.  

He then looked to the right at the corner of his eye to see a young man in a dark cloak.  He looked very much like the assassin who attempted to kill Dogurasu the day before.  He wasn't too sure, however.  

Suddenly, the dark cloaked man's attention turned to the balcony as Dogurasu stepped up to speak.

"So now, courageous warriors who stand before us with their swords sheathed…" he said, looking down towards the competitors, "Unsheathe your blades and prepare to fight!  Show us your honor and your pride as warriors of this planet!  Let the tournament begin!!!"

The crowd leaped to their feet, hollering and cheering for the speeches and the commencement of the Tournament of Arms.

The day went on and so did the battles.  The warriors dueled off one another throughout the day, as the tournament draw began to shorten.  Every battle that completed was but one step closer to the final.  

Jesse was up next in his first round.  He stepped forward, grinding his boot into the dirt.  He reached back to pull out his sword and pointed it forward.  

"_Next, we have another first round match-up!_" the male commentator yelled throughout the speakers in the arena, "_There was supposed to be someone else fighting this match, but the warrior has fallen ill and gotten his friend to take his place!  He is Sir Jesse, swordsman and Guardian to Summoner Anthony!  Let's wish him luck today!_"

The crowd applauded for him.

In front of him, a few yards away, was his first opponent.  He was dressed in traditional medieval armor.  It shined radiantly of silver like the moonlight.  He carried a black and pointed mace.

"_And his opponent today folks is the Silver Knight!  Last year he made it to the semi-finals and now he's looking to win the whole thing!_" the announcer added.

The Silver Knight twirled his mighty mace in his fingers, awaiting the initiation of this first round match.

"_Ready battlers…!_" the announcer began to shout, "_GO!!!_"

The crowd hollered and rooted on for whichever fighter they had chosen to support.

"You can do it Jesse…" Andre whispered in a weak tone.  His illness was still taking its toll.

"Bring it here, novice!" the Silver Knight shouted in a British accent.

Jesse pulled his sword back and grinded his feet into the dirt.  He then sprinted off towards his opponent, shouting a battle cry, "Yahh!!!!"  The minute he reached a few feet in front of the Silver Knight, he leaped into the air and slashed down with his blade.

The Silver Knight put up his mace and blocked the attack.  He pushed the blade and Jesse back, spun around once and kicked Jesse in the stomach.  "You really are an amateur," the Silver Knight spoke arrogantly, "I'll show you my true skills then for I am the one called…the Silver Knight!"  He stood in a gallant pose.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Jesse replied sarcastically.

"Hagh!!!" the Silver Knight yelled at the top of his lungs.  He lifted his heavy mace into the air and struck down with it.

Jesse leaped backwards as the mace crashed into the ground where he had stood.  "Whoa!" he shouted in astonishment.  When the smoke cleared, there was an immense crater where the mace was.  "This guy isn't kidding…" he said to himself.

The Silver Knight lifted up his mace once more and began to twirl in his fingers once more, "And that's just a taste of what's to come."

Anthony watched high above in the balcony.  He bit his lip in a worried manner.  "Come on Jesse…" he said softly.

Dogurasu, who stood next to Anthony at the edge of the balcony, looked over at him from the corner of his eye.  "Hmm," he pondered to himself, "How intriguing…"

"Huh?" Anthony wondered, turning to him.

"Oh no, I mean the battle.  I wonder how your Guardian will fare," Dogurasu restated.

Anthony returned to watching the battle.

"Jesse, go for it!!" Julie shouted, leaping up and down profusely.

Andre was surprised to see her come out of her shell like that, "J-Julie…?"

Julie stopped for a moment and scratched her head embarrassedly, "Hey, I have my moments too…"

"Come on now Jesse…" Jesse spoke words of encouragement to himself, "You've got to pull through.  You're a Guardian."

"What are you mumbling about?" the Silver Knight asked him, "You're becoming quite a pest.  I think I shall finish the battle sooner than later."  He stepped back and then began to charge at Jesse with his mace in hand.

Jesse stood his ground and prepared his sword.

The Silver Knight swung his mace at Jesse, as the Guardian ducked down from the attempt.  The Silver Knight followed it up by swiping downwards.  Jesse leaped, only slightly, into the air and on top of the knight's mace.

"What?!" the Silver Knight gasped.

Jesse somersaulted backwards, with his right leg extended in order to kick the Silver Knight in the face.  This pushed the knight back.  Jesse landed and wasted no time in his next course of action.  He lunged towards the Silver Knight with his sword.  He struck forward, then to the right, and followed by a left strike.  

The Silver Knight did his best to fend off the onslaught from Jesse's sword attacks.  Nevertheless, Jesse changed the pace by faking a sword slice and then rapidly elbowing the knight in the face.  This knocked off the Silver Knight's helmet, revealing his true face.

He was a middle-aged, brunette man with battle scars all over his face.

"How dare you!" he shouted, "No one ever sees my face!"

"Well, that rule just changed!" Jesse yelled back in a witty tone. As he walked over to the unmasked Silver Knight.  Just when the knight was about to attack him with his mace, Jesse struck it out of the knight's hand with his sword.  He continued on by punching the Silver Knight across the face, kicking him in the chest, and then finally tripping him with his blade.  

"Jesse!!!" Julie shouted happily, "Yeah!!!"

Janga, along with the other Maesters, stood from their thrones to see the conclusion to the battle a little more closely.

"Your Guardian is quite skilled Lord Anthony," Chekhov grinned.

Anthony smiled in return, "Yes…he is."

Jesse leaped into the air, pulling his sword back at his side. "Gusting Wave!!!" he yelled.  He spun around once, swinging his blade, and releasing a wave of intense wind and pressure at the Silver Knight.

"Aggh!!!!" the Silver Knight shouted as he was pushed into the dirt and blown across the arena floor.  He left a deep trench for the pressure of the wind attack was so strong.

"_The winner is the Guardian Swordsman, Sir Jesse of Orlami!!!_" the announcer wailed.

"He did it!!!" Anthony shouted happily.  He leaped into the air with excitement and rejoiced.

"All right Jesse!!!" Julie added.

Andre smiled as best he could, "I knew you could do it man…"

"Sir Jesse was so clever," L'ariel smiled.

"I feel a promising tournament for him," Janga added.

"Yes, we will see…won't we?" Dogurasu said in a displeased tone.  For whatever reason, there seemed to be a hint of jealousy in his voice.  

Everyone in the stadium watched on as Jesse could be seen from the big blue screen of Jesse enjoying his victory.

Just as that battle was won, Jesse continued to win battles throughout the day.  Using his skills, from which he had no clue of where he had learned them from, and his Gusting Wave attack he finished off every opponent that stood in his way.

A young Asian man, dressed in a samurai costume, fell to the ground, hurt.  Jesse stood over him as once again he was announced the winner of the match.

"This is great!" Julie exclaimed, "Jesse is into the semifinals!"

"Two more matches to go," Andre smiled proudly, "He's been doing great."

"He might win the tournament.  Don't you think so?" Anthony asked.

Julie nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

"Remember milord, your Guardian will now be facing the best of the best.  He has gotten through with much luck on his side.  We shall see how he manages with the next opponent," Dogurasu spoke up.

"Yes, you are right," Anthony agreed, a bit discouraged.

"Hey!" Andre yelled.  He tried his best to stand up straight even with the pain he felt in his stomach.  "Jesse can do it!" he said determinedly, "He knows we're rooting for him!  That will give him strength!"

Anthony smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

"Hmph," Dogurasu replied.

Jesse waved to the crowd as he descended down a small flight of stairs and into the dugout in which the remaining competitors awaited their next match.  There were a few others still waiting for their quarterfinal match or waiting for their semifinal opponent to finish; the match Jesse had just completed.  Of those few, two were recognizable.  Rico was one of them and the other was the cloaked man who looked very much like the assassin.

Rico stood up from the bench to congratulate Jesse.  He shook his hand, "You're doing better than I thought you would!"

"Thanks," Jesse smiled modestly.

"If all goes well, maybe I'll see you in the finals!" Rico laughed.

"Hey, that would be something!" Jesse added.

That was when another familiar character walked straight through them, pushing them to the side.

"What the…?" Rico began to ask.  He was very insulted.

"Wait a minute…You're…!" Jesse shouted.

In front of them was the man called Boss, who had tried to hurt the young Anomaly the day before.

"I remember you," Boss growled, "Too bad you're not in my half of the draw.  It looks like your friend here is my next opponent when I win this one."

"Yeah, you mean if you win," Rico replied arrogantly, "Besides, I wouldn't mind.  It'd be a whole lot easier."

"Why you…!" Boss yelled angrily, "Forget it!  I've got a match to win!"  He ascended the stairs and walked out onto the arena floor as the announcer called out his name.

"Look who it is," Julie pointed out.

"Ah yes.  That horrible fellow from yesterday," Janga recalled.

"He was the one who tried to hurt little Nakome," Anthony stated, "I hope his next opponent puts him in his place."

"I would hope so," Janga agreed.

"I wish you luck Rico!" Jesse said, shaking his hand.

"Nah, I won't need it!" Rico replied, giving a boastful wink.

"You will," the cloaked young man spoke from his bench.  He stood up and walked past the two of them.  He slowly began to go up the stairs.

"Excuse me?!" Rico asked him angrily.

"You'll need all of the luck you can get when you face me," the cloaked man said to him.  His voice had very little emotion and only spoke honestly and bluntly.  

The cloaked man entered the arena.

"Who was that guy?" Rico asked.

"_Is it him?_" Jesse thought to himself.

"_And now for Boss's next opponent!_" the announcer shouted, "_You all have seen him blow straight through the rest of the field!  He has given us the quickest matches in the history of this tournament!_"

"This is the guy Jesse needs to worry about," Andre told them.

The cloaked man walked onto the arena and stood a few feet before Boss.

"_That young man…_" Dogurasu thought, grinning to himself, "_Hahaha…how interesting.  I won't reveal him for this is too much fun._"

"_He is the warrior with no name…The Masked Fencer!!!_" the announcer introduced him.

The crowd really was in awe with this fighter and applauded loudly.

The cloaked man looked up to Dogurasu and grew with anger and hatred.  "This one's for you…" he said softly.

"_Ready battlers…GO!!!_" the announcer yelled.

Boss pulled out to tomahawks and prepared for battle, "Show me what you've got!"

The cloaked fencer smirked, "Hmph."  In a split second, he leaped forward and struck straight through Boss with his fencing saber.

In just a few seconds, Boss fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_There we have it again folks!_" the announcer spoke up.

"Amazing!" Anthony shouted in astonishment.

"Such speed and accuracy," Julie added.

"_The Masked Fencer wins again!_" the announcer shouted to the crowd as they gave him a standing ovation.  

The fencer was no phased by any of it.  He simply sheathed his sword and walked back towards the dugout.  When he returned, Jesse and Rico stood at the bottom.

"That was…wow!" Jesse complimented him.

The fencer smirked to Rico, "Still praying for good luck?"

Rico tried to not let the remark get to him, but anyone could see the worry in his face.

"_Now that we have reached the semifinal round, we will have a short intermission,_" the announcer told the crowd.

"I…I want to go see Jesse," Anthony spoke up.

"What?" Julie asked.

"I…want to go encourage him," he added.

Andre smiled, "I was going to do it myself, but…you should go."

"Thank you," Anthony smiled.  He headed towards the doorway in the back of the balcony.

"Be careful!" Julie told him.  Julie walked over to Andre.  "Feeling any better?" she asked.

"A little…" he replied, "I'm just so nervous."

"Yeah…" Julie agreed.

Just as Anthony left the balcony and the security of the guards and Guardians, the four kabuki-masked men peered from the shadows.  

"He couldn't have made this any easier," the leader spoke.

Anthony made his way to the doorway leading into the dugout.  He peered inside to see Rico, Jesse, the fencer, and another warrior.

"Jesse?" he said.

"Anthony!" he smiled as he rushed over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came…to wish you good luck," Anthony told him.

"Oh…well, thanks." Jesse replied.

"Not only that, but…" Anthony struggled to say, "Everyone's rooting for you.  We all believe that you can win."

Jesse smiled.  His heart was filled with so much warmth knowing that his friends were behind him all the way.

"Not only that…I believe you can win," Anthony finally said.

"A-Anthony…" Jesse gasped a bit.

The two of them stared into one another's eyes, just for a moment.  Anthony's eyes were gleaming as Jesse seemed to lost himself in them.

Soon enough, however, Rico interrupted them.  "You're not wishing me good luck?" he asked.

Anthony laughed, "Well of course!"

"Ha!  That's what I thought!" Rico grinned confidently.

"Good luck…both of you," Anthony smiled, "I will be cheering on for your victory."

"Thank you milord," Rico replied.

Jesse smiled, "Thanks."

Anthony turned around and headed out of the dugout.

"_Now for the first semifinal match between Sir Rico and the Masked Fencer!_" the announcer's voice could be heard from the dugout.

"Looks like I'm up," Rico stated, not so confidently.

Anthony was just about to head towards the steps leading to the balcony, when the four cloaked men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him from behind.

"W-What?!" Anthony shouted.

One of them grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, while another took a white handkerchief and placed it over Anthony's mouth.

Just as he was trying to struggle and cry for help, he slowly began to fall unconscious.

"All right, we've got him," the female spoke.

"Let's get him to the dirigible," the short man said.

The four of them dragged Anthony off.  However, Anthony's headband had fallen off of his head during the struggle and lied at the very end of the stairway.


	14. The Final Bout and The Appearance of Sin

Moments later, the bout between Rico and the Masked Fencer had begun.  

Rico reached onto his belt and pulled out two golden daggers that radiated with the rays of the sun.  He twirled them in both hands and then stood ready in a fighting stance.

"I won't even break a sweat with you," the fencer spoke arrogantly.

"We'll see about that…" Rico replied as his daggers began to glow a golden light.  He threw the daggers straight into the air and towards the direction of the sun, where they would be lost from sight.

"What kind of parlor trick is this?" the fencer asked.

The daggers then swooped down and struck into the ground around the fencer.  One dagger lied in front of him as the other stood behind him.

"Golden Touch!!!" Rico shouted as he lifted his arms upwards.

The light from the daggers created a circle around the fencer and then exploded with that same golden light.

"All right!" Rico yelled, "This'll teach you not to underestimate this Guardian!"

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the fencer was nowhere in sight.

"What?!" Rico gasped.  He then looked up towards the sky to see the fencer hurling down.

The fencer raised his saber to the air, it began to glow with blue energy. He flew down towards Rico and made a quick slash. Rico became trapped in a cage of ice.  To finish it off the fencer made a lunge, in a fencing type manner, with his weapon and cracked the ice, "Freezing Cut!"  The ice broke away, knocking Rico down and ending the fight.

"That attack!" Jesse shouted from the dugout, "It is him!"

"You fought hard Guardian," the fencer spoke, "But that isn't enough to beat me."

Rico, scratched and bruised, grimaced in pain as he spit blood from his mouth.

"_The first finalist of the Tournament of Arms is…The Masked Fencer!!!_" the announcer yelled loudly, his voice echoing throughout the stadium and causing the crowd to roar.

"Well if I couldn't stop him…I guess he'll have to do," Andre mumbled, "I bet it doesn't feel so great to lose big brother."

The four cloaked men leaped across from rooftop to rooftop, carrying the unconscious Summoner.  They stopped at a particular rooftop to find Nakome standing there.

"Nakome, what are you doing here?!" the leader yelled at her.

"You shouldn't be here," the tall man said.

"Why are you taking him away?!" Nakome cried, "He is the nicest…!"

"Nakome!  You know we won't hurt him!" the female reassured her, "This is for his benefit!"

"I know that but…" Nakome stuttered.

The tall man picked up the young demi-human and carried her in his arms, "Come, we'll take you back to the dirigible."

Moments later they leaped onward across the city.

Jesse slashed downward, to the right then left and up once more to finish off the brawny male archer, who was his semifinal opponent.

The crowd cheered for the rookie as the announcer shouted, "_Sir Jesse is in the final round!!!_"

"This is quite splendid," L'ariel smiled.

"Yes it is, but…" Chekhov wondered, looking around the balcony, "Where is Lord Anthony?" 

"I can't imagine why he would want to miss this," Janga added.

"He hasn't been back for a while," Andre stated.

"You don't think something's wrong, do you?" Julie asked him worriedly, "I'm sure he just went to the restroom or something…"

"I don't know…I know he would've been here to watch Jesse battle…" Andre pondered, still ill from the drink.

"Perhaps we should search for him before the final round," Dogurasu suggested.

"Yes," Julie agreed.

Julie, with Andre leaning against her for support, and Dogurasu made their way down the staircase.  Instantly, Julie saw the headband that was left on the floor, "Look!"

Dogurasu picked it up and handed it to Julie.

"Oh no…" Andre gasped.

"No!  Anthony!!!" Julie cried, "Anthony, where are you?!!"

"You must calm down," Dogurasu told her, "You are his Guardian.  You must search for him."

Julie took in deep breaths to help calm herself down, "Ok…All right."

"I will stay here and keep an eye on your battling Guardian," Dogurasu stated, "You must go and find Lord Anthony.  I fear with the Summoner Murders about…"

"Don't say it!" Andre yelled weakly.

"Andre, you should stay…" Julie began.

"No!" he spoke up, "We've…got to find Anthony!"

"Ok," Julie agreed, "We'll be back as soon as we can!"  Helping Andre along, the two of them rushed off into the city.

"Uhh…" Anthony groaned as his eyes slowly opened.  He could feel the wind going across his face and his body being held over someone's shoulder.  He could feel himself going up and then back down again as if he were leaping.  His vision was a bit hazy at first, but became crystal clear as he looked straight below him.  Whoever held him had just leaped straight across a rooftop, enabling Anthony to see the city a few hundred feet below him.

"What the…?!" he gasped.

"Be quiet," the leader of the four cloaked individuals spoke.

After hurdling over a couple more building rooftops, the group of kidnappers stopped and walked over towards the center.  

The leader let Anthony stand on his own two feet.  That is when Anthony noticed his hands were bound behind his back.

"Who are you people?" Anthony inquired.

"It is not of any importance," the female told him.

"Ika, contact the dirigible," the leader ordered.

"Yes, of course." the short man, called Ika, replied quickly.  He reached into his cloak and pulled out a purple sphere.  It began to glow as he spoke into it.  "This is Ika with the recovering team.  We're all set to board with the cargo," he spoke.

"_Roger…We'll be there in just a few minutes…_" a male voice spoke from within the sphere.

Anthony struggled to break his hands free, but it was no use.  "Let me…!" he began to shout when looked over his shoulder to see the taller man and Nakome, "What?!  Nakome?!"

She looked at him sadly and almost ashamedly.

"Nakome, run!!" Anthony shouted.

She shook her head.

"She is with us," the tall man stated.

"Eh?!" Anthony gasped.

Sparkling confetti was shot out into the stadium, as the crowd cheered.  The music from the band played a joyous and celebratory type of music for the two opponents that walked out onto the arena.

Jesse walked out first, waving to the crowd and basking in the recognition.

The masked fencer wasn't too far behind.  He simply walked stalwartly across the area.

"_Here we are ladies and gentlemen!_" the announcer shouted excitedly, "_This is what we have all been waiting for!  The final round has arrived!!!_"

The audience went wild with anticipation.

"_Who would've ever thought that this newcomer, Sir Jesse, would make it this far?!_" the announcer told the crowd, "_But, he has shown great skill and promise throughout the entire tournament!  Now he faces his greatest challenge!  Another unfamiliar face, in more ways than one!_"

The masked fencer looked upwards towards the balcony in which the Maesters sat, but Dogurasu was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you run and hide now…" he said under his breath, "When I'm through with this guy, I'm coming after you…"

"_The Masked Fencer has disposed of his opponents with so much ease!  Will it be the same for this young Guardian?_" the announcer said with such drama in his voice.

"I can't believe it…I'm in the finals!" Jesse thought to himself.  He looked back towards the balcony to see if his friends were still there cheering him on.  Instead, what he saw was the Maesters looking worried as they spoke with highly ranked soldiers and guards.  It seemed like they were dispatching them out somewhere.  

Jesse's friends were nowhere in sight.

This made Jesse grow with worry.

Dogurasu came out onto the balcony to speak with the Maesters.  He whispered something into each of their ears and then sat down once again.  They returned to being poised and calm, as not to worry anyone else.

"Where did they…?" Jesse began to say.

"There you are…" the masked fencer grinned as he watched Dogurasu sit down.

"Now, finalists…are you ready?!!" the announcer yelled to them.

Jesse turned to face his opponent who stood rigidly across from him.  Jesse pulled out his blade and stood ready for battle.

The masked fencer reached over to his belt to pull out his fencing saber.  He slashed down with it and then pointed it at Jesse, with his other hand behind his back.

"Fighters…!!!" the announcer began.

The two opponents gritted their teeth and dug their feet into the ground as they waited for the final words.

"GO!!!" the announcer finished.

Both Jesse and the masked fencer leaped over towards one another with their weapons in front as they clashed swords, signifying the commencing of the final round and this battle.

Julie and Andre, leaning against her, were beginning to reach the city proper.  They steadily made their way across the streets.

Andre soon fell onto the floor weakly as Julie rushed to his aide.

"Andre!" she cried, "You should've stayed back at the stadium!  You're not well enough!"

"I'm…ok…" he grimaced, "I can…make it."

"But, Andre…" Julie sighed.

Andre eyes widened with surprise as he stared straight up into the sky.  Soon enough, a large shadow overcastted the both of them and much of the area.  Julie looked up along with him to see a burgundy and golden-lined dirigible with wooden propellers flying overhead.

"What's that doing here?" Julie wondered.

"Wait…you don't think that might be…" Andre began to suggest.

Julie nodded, "Come on.  We need to hurry!"  She helped Andre back onto his feet as they tried to hurry as fast as they could towards the direction in which the dirigible went.

"There's our ride!" Ika pointed out.

The dirigible was closing in towards the direction of the building in which they stood.

"It won't be long now," the leader stated.

Nakome ran over towards Anthony.

"Nakome!" the tall man called out to her.

Anthony, his hands still bound, knelt down to her eye-level.  "Nakome, what is this?" Anthony asked her kindly, as he always did.

"I'm sorry Lord Anthony…" she replied with tears in her eyes, "But, really!  This is for your own good!"

"For my own good?  What do you mean?  These people are kidnapping me," Anthony wondered.

"No, no, no!  Lord Anthony, they're not going to hurt you!  I promise!" Nakome reassured him, "They're going to save you!"

"What?" Anthony gasped.

Jesse swiped downward with his blade as the masked fencer stepped out of harm towards the side.  Jesse spun around and struck once more.  This time the masked fencer blocked the sword with his own weapon.  He pushed Jesse back just a bit.  Jesse bent down and tried to trip him with his right leg.  The masked fencer somersaulted backwards into the air, escaping the attempt.  As soon as he landed, Jesse went after him, lunging in with his sword.  The masked fencer stepped off to the side and, with his saber, pushed Jesse's weapon towards the ground.  He held it there.

"Well, I must say…you're the only opponent to be able to last this long," the masked fencer spoke cockily, "Too bad you won't last long enough."

"Urgh!" Jesse grunted.  He stuck his sword straight into the ground.  This was an unexpected move to the masked fencer.  Jesse leaped upwards and pushed himself off of the vertically standing sword to kick the masked fencer across the face.

The masked fencer was knocked to the ground, but he immediately stood back up.  He smirked, "This is really interesting."

"It's about time someone kicked that pedestal from underneath you," Jesse told him.

"We'll see how long you can spew out words of disillusioned encouragement to yourself," the fencer grinned.

Immediately after, the fencer went in to strike.  He struck his blade forward, then to swung to the right, then the left as the young Guardian blocked each blow.  He swiped his saber beneath Jesse, as he leaped over it, and then upwards over Jesse's head.  Before Jesse realized it, the masked fencer hit him with an uppercut right in the chin.

Jesse was pushed back a couple of steps.  The fencer then kicked him in the chest and elbowed him in the face.  Jesse fell to the ground, injured.  His cheek was bruised as his lip bled.

The masked fencer leaped back a bit and then held his saber high above his head.  He began to shout out, "Blade…!!!"  At the very tip of his weapon, an immense arrow made of red light started to form.  As soon as the arrow was complete, he finished, "…Arrow!!!"  He swung down with his blade, heaving the arrow at Jesse.

Jesse's eyes widened as he saw the attack make its way towards him.  Soon enough, the arrow struck into the ground before him.  The impact launched Jesse across the arena and into the stadium walls.  He lied weakly on the ground, leaning against the wall.  He opened his eyes very slowly to only see the smoke that had been left behind after the attack.  

As soon as the smoke cleared, the masked fencer could be seen walking towards Jesse.

Jesse had scratches and bruises all over his body.  He wasn't sure what he could really do now.

The masked fencer stood over him and then struck down with his fencing saber.  Jesse mustered up enough strength to grab his own sword and block the attempt.  The two of them struggled to gain the upper hand.  However, it didn't look good for Jesse, especially in his condition.

"Game, set, and match for you…" the masked fencer stated.

"_It doesn't look good for the novice Guardian folks!_" the announcer shouted, "_It may seem the winner of this year's Tournament of Arms has already been decided!_"

The masked fencer pushed down even harder with his blade.  "Now I will win this tournament and be able to stand face to face with Dogurasu!  I'll finally get to kill him!" he told Jesse.

"So you…are the assassin!" Jesse replied, struggling to keep up his strength.

"That's right," the fencer said, "I'll get to finish my job off once and for all.  And there's nothing you can do about it.  But, I do commend you for your efforts.  It was a good show you put up.  You have no real strength."

"That's…not true!" Jesse shouted.

"What?" the fencer asked.

"I do have strength!  You may draw your strength from whatever hatred and animosity you have towards Dogurasu!  But, me…I get my strength from my friends!  They were here supporting me and pushing me onward!  I would never have made it this far if it wasn't for them!" Jesse explained.  His voice was filled with passion and potency.

Rico, who had been treated for his injuries, was taken up to the Maesters' balcony as a reward for his efforts.  He was led in by a couple of guards as he then stood next to Dogurasu's seat.

"Welcome Sir Rico," Dogurasu said politely.

"I'm glad you could join us.  How do you fare?" L'ariel asked him.

"I'll be fine milady.  Thank you," Rico replied.

"It seems you have made it for the conclusion of this final match," Chekhov told him.

Rico looked across the arena to see the masked fencer standing over Jesse.  "It really doesn't look good for him," he stated.  He looked around for a moment to see where Anthony and the other two Guardians had gone.  "Wait a minute.  Where is my brother and his friends?" he asked.

The four Maesters looked to one another.

"They shall be back soon," Dogurasu answered him, "Do not worry."

Rico wasn't sure what to really think of that.  He could tell they weren't telling him something.

Janga lifted to her feet rapidly as she shouted, "Look!  Something is happening to Sir Jesse!"

The Maesters, along with Rico, paid close attention to the events that were beginning to transpire.

Jesse's sword began to glow a bright yellow light that gleamed like the sun's rays.  The masked fencer was pushed back by this light, as Jesse managed to return to his feet, causing the light to cease for a moment.

"My friends are what keep me going, even now!" Jesse yelled loudly.

"_This can't be…!  He's releasing more power from his blessed weapon!_" the fencer thought to himself, "_So soon he is releasing its abilities!_"  He was amazed and surprised at what he was seeing.  It was almost unheard of to see a novice Guardian with as little experience as Jesse already begin to release so many of his blessed weapons innate abilities.  The masked fencer could not believe his eyes.

Jesse held his sword in front of him horizontally.  He ran his other hand across the blade, creating a yellow light around it.  Just as he does for his Gusting Wave attack, Jesse held his sword back at his side.  "Tornado Spin!!!" he yelled, while beginning to spin around.  As each second passed, the speed picked up.  The increasing velocity was so fast, that a cyclone was beginning to be created around his body.  Soon enough, Jesse swung his sword, launching the cyclone at the masked fencer.

The masked fencer crossed his arms in front of his face, trying to block the oncoming attack.  He could not hold his ground, however, for the tornado picked him up from the ground and sent him across the almost half of the arena.

The crowd lifted to their feet and roared loudly.  It was an unexpected turn of events and they were loving every single minute of it.

"_Look at that folks!_" the announcer added, "_Sir Jesse has gained the upper hand in this final round, even when all seemed bleak!  This young man has will!  What is it that keeps him going, even now?!_"

The masked fencer was scratched across his cheek as he helped himself onto his knees.  He looked across the way to see Jesse steadily making his way towards him.

Even with Jesse being as injured as he was, he still found the strength and the drive to keep himself going.  The intense look in his eyes reflected all of this.

"This is amazing!" Rico shouted, cheering at the same time.

"Sir Jesse was splendid!" L'ariel added.

"He might win this match and the tournament!!" Chekhov yelled excitedly.

"_Hmph…this boy is stronger than I had presumed…_" Dogurasu thought to himself as he watched on.

The masked fencer stood onto his feet and pointed his sword at Jesse.  "This ends now!!!" he yelled angrily.

Jesse stood in his sword stance, "You read my mind!!!"

The dirigible had cast its enormous shadow over a large portion of the area.  The citizens from below stared from below, in awe of the ancient vehicle that had existed long ago.  It stopped over the building in which Anthony was being held by the four cloaked men.

"They're here," the leader spoke.

"Prepare to board," the female added.

Anthony knew there was little time left for someone to come to his rescue.  "Nakome, please!  How can you say that they are trying to save me?!" Anthony pleaded, "They are about to take me away!"

Nakome was remorseful, but she knew what is in her heart to be true, "I promise you Lord Anthony!  This is for your own good!  You have a chance to live now!"

"What?  What are you saying?!" Anthony cried.

"The ladder is being deployed," Ika told them.

In a matter of seconds, a long ladder made of wooden steps and sturdy rope rolled out of the dirigible and stopped just above the rooftop.

"Come, let's go," the leader ordered.

The female kidnapper climbed first, followed by Ika.

The tall man walked over to Nakome, "Come Nakome."

She nodded.

The tall man bent down and placed her on his bag in a piggy-ride type fashion.  He walked over to the ladder and began to ascend.

"You're coming with me," the leader stated.  He walked over to Anthony.

"No!  Please, let me go!!" Anthony shouted.

The leader grabbed at him as Anthony attempted to get away.  However, the leader was stronger and quickly placed Anthony's body over his shoulder.  He jogged over to the ladder and began to steadily make his way up into the dirigible.

At that very moment, Julie and Andre had just came out from the stairway of the building that led to the rooftop.  They stopped to see the four cloaked men getting away with their dear friend.

"Anthony!!!!" they both shouted loudly.

Anthony turned his head to them from high above, "Julie, Andre!!!"

"His guardians are here!!!" the leader yelled to his men.

"We need to hurry!" the female told them.

"Nakome, go with them," the tall man told her.

Nakome climbed over his shoulders and continued up the ladder with the other two leading the way.

"They're getting away!!" Andre yelled.

"No!  Anthony can't…!  I won't let them take him away from me!!!" Julie cried with so much passion and tears in her eyes, "Anthony, hang on!!!  I'm coming for you!!!"

She began to run towards the ladder.

"Julie, wait!!!" Andre called out to her.  He then noticed something happening to Julie's body.  Her body glowed of four distinct colors as she made each and every step towards the ladder.  

First it was red, then blue, followed by yellow and lastly white.  One after another they glowed throughout her entire silhouette.  Something magical was beginning to occur that no one expected to happen.

Julie stopped when she reached the bottom of the ladder.  She could feel a new kind of power surging from within her core.  Without thinking twice, she knew what she needed to do.  She raised both of her arms high into the air as she gazed off into the sky.  Her voice echoed throughout as she called out a new spell, "Thundara!!!"

The puffy white clouds that hovered above the dirigible began to conform together as its color changed to a troubling gray.  The clouds began to flash with electricity as it released bolts of lightning that came down and gathered together in front of the leader that carried Anthony and the tall kidnapper.  The immense ball of electricity struck through the ropes above them, snapping them.

"Ahh!!!!" the two kidnappers screamed as they began to fall towards the ground.

Ika, the female kidnapper, and Nakome watched from the cargo bay of the dirigible.  They watched as their comrades began to fall.  

"Oh no!!" Ika shouted.

As the leader fell, he lost his grip over the bound Summoner.  Anthony was released as he fell separated from his kidnappers.

"Anthony!!!" Andre cried.

Julie then pointed her arms forward in the empty area of the rooftop where the three of them were going to land.  Once again, her voiced echoed with power, "Watera!!!'

Magical water spiraled around the center of the area and formed into a large sphere of that same water.  Anthony was the first to land as he fell on top of this sphere.  Julie controlled her magic so that Anthony would not be harmed by the spell and allowed Andre to quickly run in and grab his comrade.  Once they had left, the two kidnappers fell.  Julie allowed them to fall straight into the sphere of water.  Without another breathe, the sphere of water exploded, injuring the two of them.

Andre took Anthony to the side, "Are you all right?!"  His voice was filled with worry, but relief as well while he hugged his dear friend.

Anthony smiled, "I am all right.  What about you?  You should not be here!  You're still ill from the poisoning…"

Andre grimaced a bit, but did his best to ignore it.  He pulled out his lance.  "Don't worry about me.  Just turn around," he told him.  Anthony turned his back to him as Andre used the blade of his weapon to break the binds that Anthony was under.

Anthony rubbed his wrists, "Thank you."  He then raised his right arm into the sky as his moon inspired staff materialized out of magic white light.

"Ugh…" Andre grunted.  He was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"Andre!" Anthony cried.  He helped Andre to lean on him.  "I knew you weren't ok!" he yelled.

"I'll be…fine…" he said, "But, Julie…Look."

Anthony turned over to where his best friend stood.

Julie stood a few feet away from the washed up kidnappers.  "This should teach you not to kidnap my friend," she said sternly.

"You don't know what you're doing!" the leader yelled as he stood onto his feet.

"We were helping your Summoner!" the tall man added.

"You speak nonsense!  I'll send you back to wherever it is you came from!" Julie shouted.  She swiped her arm to the side as she yelled, "Fira!!!"  With the spell having been said, several pillars of thick orange flames struck up from beneath the kidnappers, blowing them back a few more feet and singing some of their clothes.

That was when Anthony noticed something that the others did not.  As he watched the leader of the kidnappers stand back onto his feet after having taken that attack, he saw where the flame magic had burned through some of his clothing.  He saw brown fur instead of skin.

"_He isn't human!  He must be…!_" Anthony thought.

"You're…making a big…mistake!" the tall man told Julie.

"No!  It was your mistake in thinking you could get away with this!" she replied.  Julie then extended her right arm forward as dozens of sharp and pointed blue icicles formed in front and behind her, "Blizzara!!!"  Moments later, the icicles shot out forward and hit both of the kidnappers, knocking them back down to the ground.

Julie gave the two of them one last disgusted look and then walked over to her friends.  Her disposition changed when she saw Anthony safe and sound.  "Anthony!" she cried, embracing him.

"Thank you Julie…" Anthony sighed.

"Julie…your magic…" Andre said in disbelief.

"I reached the 2nd level…" Julie stated.  She even seemed a bit surprised.

"You don't…understand anything, do you?!" the leader yelled angrily and weakly after having taken all of those blows.  He and the tall kidnapper helped one another onto their feet.

The three heroes turned to speak with them.

"What I understand is…that you were trying to kidnap my friend!" Andre yelled, still feeling ill.  He tried to muster up his strength to let these criminals have a piece of his mind.

"We weren't going to hurt you milord!  I do promise you that!" the tall one reassured him.

Anthony looked at him with different eyes.  He could sense that he was being truthful.  He also still remembered Nakome and what she had told him.  Perhaps these men were not trying to do him any harm after all.  But, their true purpose was still unclear.

"You can't just swoop in and take him like that!  That is illegal and charges will be pressed against you!  It is considered to be kidnapping!  Don't you see that?!" Julie explained to them.  She was very much frustrated with them.

"Please, you have to understand that we had the best intentions!" the leader pleaded.

"The best intentions…for who?!" Andre yelled, joining in the argument.

Anthony was silent.  His eyes seemed distant all of a sudden.  He stared out into nothingness as everything around him, in his own mind, was dead silent for just a second.

"You all must be behind the Summoner Murders!" Julie shouted to them.

"No!!  That isn't…!!" the leader tried to explain.

"How do we know that…?!" Julie began to yell.  She stopped when she heard Anthony's staff fall to the floor.  She turned to him.  "Anthony, what is it?" she asked worriedly.

Anthony's entire body was trembling hysterically.  He could barely speak or make any sound at all.  He brought his shaking hands up to his head and held it as if he were in pain.

"Anthony…!!" Andre cried, holding his stomach.

Anthony began to pant and breathe heavily, "It's…It's…"  He stuttered uncontrollably.  Something was most definitely wrong.

"Anthony, what's wrong?!" Julie asked, raising her voice a bit.  She was beginning to grow frightened.

"What is wrong with Lord Anthony?!" the leader asked worriedly.

"This is none of your concern!" Julie told him.

"It's coming…!  It's coming!!" Anthony shouted.

"What?" Andre wondered.  He couldn't understand what she meant.

Tears formed in Anthony's eyes as they streamed down his cheeks.  The fear that he was feeling was like nothing he had ever felt.  His knees shook so much that he fell to his knees.

His friends knelt down next to him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Anthony, you're scaring me!" Julie cried.

"What is it?" Andre asked him, "What's coming?!"

Anthony's eyes widened as more tears fell from his eyes.  He turned over to Andre grabbed him tightly by his vest.  "It's coming Andre!  And…and it will not stop!" Anthony told him.  Anyone would be able to hear the fear in his voice, possibly even feel it.

"Please, Anthony!  Tell us what's wrong!" Julie pleaded to him.

"I feel it…I can feel it…Its taste for blood, annihilation…destruction…" Anthony said nervously and softly, "It is coming with all of that in mind for each and everyone of us in this city…"

The two wounded kidnappers watched the scene from across the way.  Neither of them knew exactly what was going on.

"He keeps saying 'it'…" the tall kidnapper pondered, "You don't think he's talking about…"

"But, how could he sense such a thing?  I have never heard of any Summoner with that kind of empathic ability…" the leader added, "Then again…"  He looked carefully at Anthony's terrified face.  "The only time I've ever seen anyone that horrified…is when…" the leader began to say.

"Aggh!!" Anthony screamed, holding his head in grimacing pain.

"Anthony!!" Julie cried.

"It's getting closer!!!" he yelled loudly.  As he screamed, little did he know that the Mark of Yevon that was imprinted upon his chest began to glow a dim white light.

"What is?!" Andre asked him once again.  Even though he was still ill from the poisoning, all of it seemed to numb up for the moment with all of the worry and fear he was feeling for his friend.

Anthony stopped for a moment.  He looked to each of them and gazed off towards the horizon.  He knew exactly what was coming.  There was only one thing in this world that could horrify him that much.  

He told them what it was with a tone that drove shivers up his friends' spines, "…Sin."

Back at the arena, Jesse and the masked fencer stared down at one another just a dozen feet away.  Each of them held their weapons with a tight grip, as they both slightly bent their knees.  They were preparing for their next moves.

The masked fencer wasted no more time.  He stepped off with his back foot and began to dart towards Jesse.

Jesse responded by doing the same and heading towards his opponent.

Each of their heartbeats were quick, anticipating what was to come next.  Both Jesse and the masked fencer raised their blades as they approached each other.  Just a couple of feet away from each other, they were about to strike.  That was until the ground shook forcefully and loudly, knocking them to the down.

They both slowly stood back up and looked around for the source.

"What the…?" Jesse began.

The ground shook once more, then again, and again, and continued to do so in a sporadic fashion.

The four Maesters stood up from their throne-like seats.  They all looked around the stadium to see if they could see anything.

"What is going on?" Janga wondered.

"Something is not right here," Chekhov added.

"Sir Rico, do you have any idea what the source of this shaking could be?" L'ariel asked him.

Rico shook his head, "There's no way this is an earthquake.  I have no clue milady."

Dogurasu didn't seemed worried at all.  He simply stood there, playing along with his fellow Maesters.  He almost had a bit of a smug on his face.  "_Didn't expect you to show up,_" he thought to himself.

The audience in the stadium seating all slowly began to rise to their feet.  They all grew worried and waited for what was to come next.

The masked fencer walked around a bit as the ground continued to shake.  "These tremors…" he said aloud, "The time in between each one…It can only be one thing…!"

"What?" Jesse asked him, "What are you talking about?"

Just as Andre and Julie were helping Anthony back onto his feet, the ground shook once again, causing them to stumble a bit.

"This is Sin?!" Julie gasped.

"It…It can't be…" Andre said in disbelief.

"Ugh…" Anthony grimaced a bit as he squinted his eyes, "I can feel it…!  It's close!!"

The doors that led up to the building rooftops flung open as a squad of guards ran out with spears in their hands.  They headed towards the Summoner and his two Guardians.  The doctor who had treated Andre was not too far behind.

Three of the guards headed towards the two kidnappers.  They stopped a few feet in front of them and pointed their weapons.

"Halt!!" they shouted.

"Milord, are you all right?" the guard that remained asked.

Anthony nodded, "I-I'll…I'll be fine."

The ground shook again.

"Agh!" Anthony cried in pain.

"Lord Anthony!" the doctor shouted worriedly, "What is wrong?"

"Just before the tremors started, Anthony started to…I guess, receive these 'feelings'…He says Sin is approaching!" Julie explained.

"Sin?!" the guard gasped.

"Here you go, Anthony…" Julie said politely, handing him his headband that was left behind.

"Thank you," he replied, putting it back on.  Just as he had finished putting it back on, the ground began to shake constantly.  Now it seemed more of an earthquake.  The earth simply would not stop rumbling.

"What now?!" Andre yelled, stilling holding his stomach and sweating only slightly.

"Agh…!!!" Anthony cried, "It's here!!!"

The leader of the kidnappers reached into his pocket and pulled out another sphere that was an exact replica of the one Ika had used before.  He spoke into it as it glowed.  "What's the status?!" he asked.

"_There's an abnormal rip in space forming just in front of the stadium!  Our sensors are going haywire!  We can't make out what it is!_" the voice from within replied.  He seemed utterly panicked and confused.

"The…stadium?" Andre asked.

Everyone turned over to the stadium's direction to see a type of dark portal opening.  

"What is that?!" the doctor gasped.

The portal was as pitch black as anything could possibly be.  Bolts of violet, green, and blue colored lightning pulsated throughout.  Soon enough, the portal dissipated, leaving a massive being.  This colossal creature was known as Sin.

The beast was exactly what had been depicted in the murals at the Orlami Temple in which Jesse had seen.  It was taller and larger than the entire stadium.  Its plentiful beady eyes blinked as it opened its enormous snout to roar across the skies, forever echoing.  It had four legs, with fin-like shapes at the end and one immense tail.  It stood boldly just as the sturdiest of mountains.

"Sin!!!!" the three guards shouted.

Even from that rooftop, they could hear the panic beginning to form in the streets.  Men, women, and children of all ages scurried throughout screaming the creature's name.

"It really is Sin…" Anthony said softly to himself.

The leader looked at his sphere once again to see it shining.  He lifted it up closer to his mouth as he spoke, "What is it?"

"_The cavalry will be arriving shortly,_" the man whispered, "_Look to the sky._"

The leader and his tall comrade looked up towards the dirigible to see two navy blue colored hang gliders heading in their direction.  In a matter of seconds the two flying rescuers swooped in to snatch up their comrades.

"They're getting away!!!" one of the three guards shouted.

"Damn!" Julie yelled.

The female kidnapper held the leader as they ascended up towards the dirigible, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied.  He looked back towards the rooftop to see the young Summoner watching him with such gentle eyes, yet confused eyes.  He looked away a bit ashamedly, "Be safe milord."

The two hang gliders entered the dirigible as the immense blimp began to slowly fly away, picking up speed as each propeller turned.

"The kidnappers escaped," another guard stated.

"Do not be concerned with them," Anthony reassured them, "Their intentions…they were…"

"To kidnap you?" the leader of the guards asked him.

"Yes, but not in the way you think!" Anthony tried his best to explain.

"We…ugh…!" Andre grimaced a bit, as he stepped forward, "…don't have time for this right now!  Jesse and Rico…they're…!!"

"Andre's right!  We must go help them!" Julie agreed.

Anthony nodded in agreement, "Right."

"We shall assist in getting the citizens to safety," the third guard spoke.

The four guards began to make their way to the exit.  As the first three descended, their squadron leader stopped and looked back to Anthony.  "Milord, we will be reporting this incident to the Maesters.  Do not worry.  We will have those culprits arrested for this."

Anthony was silent.  He knew it was not the time or the place for this discussion.

The squadron leader left soon after.

"Come!  We must hurry!!" Julie shouted.  She ran towards the exit.

Anthony picked up his staff from the ground and followed her.

Andre was just about to do the same when he began to feel sharp pains in his stomach once again.  "Agh!" he cried, holding his stomach.

"Oh Sir Andre!" the doctor shouted as she rushed to his aide, "This was why I came here!"  She reached into her white lab coat and pulled out a test tube filled with a crystal blue liquid.  "Here, take this," she told him.

Andre took the test tube and gulped down the liquid inside.  In a matter of seconds, he lifted to his feet with his strength returning to him.  "I'm…I'm cured!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, we were able to find a cure for Zell Weed poisoning!" the doctor smiled.

Andre took his lance from his back and twirled at both sides.  He then held it firmly before him.  

"Now, go Sir Andre!" the doctor heeded, "Your friends need you!"

"Right!" Andre nodded as he rushed off after his friends.


	15. The Battle with Chimera and The New Guar...

The audience inside the stadium had pretty much cleared out the area.  They ran across the seats and hurried towards the nearest exit.

The four Maesters, along with Rico, looked beyond the top of the stadium to see the Bringer of Destruction looming over them.

"It cannot be!" Janga cried.

"Sin has finally come to Bazaar…" Chekhov stated in disbelief.

Dogurasu continued to smirk as he thought, "_Hmph…Trying to make things a little more interesting it seems…_"

Rico looked down below to still see Jesse and the masked fencer.  And in that moment, Sin penetrated through the stadium walls.  The large stone debris flew across the air.

"Get down!" Rico shouted as he and the Maesters ducked for cover.

Jesse and the fencer looked up to see the debris heading towards them.  Jesse leaped out of the way of an oncoming brick but then looked over towards the masked fencer.  He could see an onslaught of debris heading straight for him.

"Watch out!!!" he yelled.

"Huh?" the masked fencer wondered as he then gasped to see himself in danger.

Jesse swiftly lunged across and pushed the masked fencer out of the way.  The fencer rolled out of the way and onto his knees.  He turned to see the debris falling upon Jesse.

"Oh no…!" he yelled.

Rico lifted up from the balcony floor to see the debris that had fallen over his brother's friend.  "Jesse!!!" he shouted.

"Oh my!" Janga gasped, "Sir Jesse!!!"

"_He…He saved me…_" the fencer thought to himself, "_Even after everything…?_"  He couldn't believe that Jesse would have done such a thing for someone he didn't even know.

Moments later, Jesse's arm broke through the rubble and up towards the sky.  He lifted from the pile of rock and steadily stood onto his feet.  He had a scratch going across his face and his jacket and pants were a bit ripped.

"He's all right!!" L'ariel shouted in relief.

"Thank Yevon," Chekhov added.

Jesse dusted himself off and then began to see a large dark shadow looming over him.  He looked up to see Sin overlooking him.

"Oh my…" he began to say.

"Come, we must go!" Dogurasu told his colleagues as he exited the balcony.

"What?!" Janga asked, "But, what about…?!"

"We do not have the time!" he replied.  He hurried over into a lobby-type area and walked over to a bookcase.  He pulled down a red book like a lever, causing the bookcase to slide off to the side, revealing a tunnel.

"He's right!  As a Guardian, I must keep you safe!" Rico agreed.  He showed the three Maesters to the lobby.

The masked fencer, from down below, looked up to see the Maesters leaving.  "No!" he shouted, "He's getting away!"  He looked up to Sin for just a moment and then scurried off towards the balcony's direction.

"Hey, wait!!!" Jesse called out to him.

L'ariel and Rico were the last to enter the secret tunnel before Dogurasu.  Dogurasu stopped and gave one last gaze across the balcony and over to Sin.  "Have fun," he grinned as he entered inside.  The bookcase closed soon after.

Jesse stood righteously before Sin.  He stared him down straight in the eyes.  

Sin did not attack him.  It simply stood there for a moment.  It almost seemed like it was examining the young Guardian.  

"You're not attacking…" Jesse said aloud, "But…why do I sense fear in you?"

The creature stepped back only slightly and roared loudly.  It seemed to loathe the young man in a way that was even uncertain to Jesse.  Soon enough, Sin opened its mouth as a large sphere of dark violet light shot outwards and landed a few feet from Jesse.  The light began to transform itself into the silhouette of some kind of creature.  Soon enough the silhouette became a solid being, a monster.  It wasn't just a monster, however.  It was a Sinspawn.

The Sinspawn was a couple of feet taller than Jesse was.  The bottom half of its body was covered in dark scales and it had two bulging, strong legs.  It had cloven hooves in place of feet.  The top half was covered in a gray colored fur that went all the way to the upper end of this part of the body.  Nevertheless, there wasn't just one neck, but three.  This was a three-headed Sinspawn.  The head on the left hand side was the head of an eagle.  The head in the middle was of a reptile and the right most head was of a roaring dark lion.  It had what seemed to be five black tentacle-like tails at its back.

"Oh god…!" Jesse gasped.  He pulled out his sword and stepped back only slightly.  The Sinspawn was unlike anything he had ever seen.  He looked into the blood red eyes of each of the heads and could almost feel the thirst this creature was feeling.  The saliva dripped down from their razor-sharp teeth and beak.  Its arms were bursting with muscle and its veins throbbed with dark power and strength.

The masked fencer climbed up the side of the stadium and leaped onto the balcony.  He looked around to see no one in sight.  He entered inside the lobby type area to see it also deserted.  He turned to look beyond the nearby window to see the crowds of people flocking to safety.  He could hear their screams of fear.

"Where could they have…?" he began to ask himself.  He examined the room once more and then noticed the bookcase standing by itself.  It seemed a little out of place.  He walked up to it and pulled out his fencing blade.  He lifted it and struck down through the bookcase, causing it to split apart into two pieces and revealing the tunnel.

He was just about to enter when he looked back across the balcony's view to see Jesse standing before the Sinspawn and Sin.

"A Chimera…" he stated, naming the Sinspawn.  He was torn between two choices: either go after his target or helped the young man who helped him.  He had to make a decision quickly.  He turned his away, ashamedly, "I pray to Yevon that assistance is on its way…"  He ran straight into the dark secret tunnel.

The crowds from the stadium gathered together in a mass of people and headed in the opposite direction.  Women carried their children in their arms while the husbands grabbed their wives by the hand and ran off to safety.  There were many Yevon guards out in the streets, guiding the civilians to safest place.

Anthony, Julie, and the now recovered Andre were the only three heading straight in the direction of the stadium.  They pushed and steadily made their way through the opposing crowd as they neared the front of the stadium.

Anthony looked up and over to right to see Sin simply standing there.  His Mark of Yevon began to glow once more as the pain in his returned.

"Anthony!!" his friends cried.

Julie held him as Anthony held his head, grimacing, "What is it?!"

"No way!" Andre shouted aloud.  He pointed up towards Sin to see the Bringer of Destruction turning around and beginning to make its way out of the city proper.

"It's leaving?!" Julie gasped.

The dark portal opened once more as Sin reentered and dissipated from their sight.  

In that very moment, Anthony's pain also ceased.  "It is…gone…" he sighed.

"Lord Anthony!!" Chekhov yelled from afar.

The three of them looked over towards the side of the stadium to see the four Maesters along with Rico running towards them.

"Maester Chekhov!" Julie waved.

The group of escapees rushed to them.

"Thank Yevon you are all safe," Janga sighed in relief.

"Is everything all right?" L'ariel wondered.

"Well…" Andre began to say.

"Everything is fine!" Anthony interrupted.

Andre looked at him confusedly, sensing he was trying to protect the very people who tried to kidnap him.

"Are you…?" Rico began to ask.

"Do not worry about that!  It does not take priority over what has happened!" Anthony yelled.  His adrenaline was bursting.  He couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous, perhaps even scared, over what was going on.  He knew he was being a bit rude and apologized, "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"No, you're right." Rico agreed.

"It seems Sin has left us," Dogurasu stated in a nonchalant attitude.

"Yes, but…" Julie began, as she looked around for a particular person, "Wait!  Someone's missing!"

"Hey…!  Where's Jesse?!" Andre asked worriedly.

"Last we saw Sir Jesse, he was…" Janga said disappointingly.

Tears formed in Anthony's eyes as he feared the worst, "Where is he?!  Where is Jesse?!"

"When we were escaping, Jesse was standing right in front of Sin," Rico explained.

"What?!!" Andre yelled angrily.  He stomped over to his older brother and grabbed him by his collar in fury.  "And you just left him there?!!" he shouted with so much rage.

"My priority was keeping the Maesters safe," Rico replied stolidly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Andre yelled, "We've known Jesse for…!"

"Andre, stop it!" Julie tried to stop him, "We don't have time for this!"

"Yes, if Sir Jesse is not here then he must be…" Chekhov began to speak.

Anthony did not waste one more single second.  He held his staff tightly and ran off towards the entrance gates of the stadium.

"Lord Anthony!" Dogurasu shouted.

"Come on Andre!  Let's go!" Julie told him, "Jesse might be in trouble!"

Andre took in a few deep breaths as he stared into his older brother's eyes with so much distaste, "…All right."  He pushed his brother away and headed off in the same direction as Anthony, with Julie at his side.

Jesse hit the dirt floor with a thud as he cried out in pain, "Agh!"  He squinted his eyes as he grimaced a bit, looking up to the Chimera that stood before him.

The three heads of the Chimera roared loudly, "Roooggghhh!!!!!!!"  The Chimera lifted both of its powerful fists into the air and struck them down with enormous force.

Jesse rolled out of the way, as the fists created a vast crater in the earth.  Jesse took the seconds between the attack and the monster's preparation to strike back.  He leaped into the air, pulling his sword back at his side. "Gusting Wave!!!" he yelled.  He spun around once, swinging his blade, and releasing a wave of intense wind and pressure at the Chimera.

The Chimera crossed its bulky arms in front of its faces and began to slowly repel the attack.  It then launched its arms forward sending the attack back to Jesse.  

The wind-based attack hit Jesse with great force and blew him across the arena floor.  He once again fell to the floor with high velocity.

The reptile head of the Chimera roared on its own as it began to breath steam of ice through its nostrils.

Jesse's eyes widened as he anticipated what was going to happen next!

The reptile head opened its snout and released a wave of cold ice at Jesse.

Jesse covered his face with his arms, in hopes of protecting himself somehow.  He then stopped when he noticed someone's shadow looking over him.  He looked up to see Anthony standing in harm's way.

Anthony raised his staff into the air, holding it in a horizontal position.  He called out the spell, "Shell!"  Above him and out of thin air, multiple lines of rainbow colored light came down and surrounded his body in the shape of a round sphere.

The ice attack hit the magic barrier, but caused no damage whatsoever.

"Anthony!" Jesse shouted happily.

"Oh god, Jesse!" Anthony cried as he kneeled down next to his Guardian.  He saw the wounds and injuries he had all over his body.  "I am so sorry we could not make it sooner…" he apologized, as he began to perform his Cure spell, "…There were complications."

The white magic cured Jesse of his minor ailments as he and Anthony lifted to their feet.

"It's all right.  I'm just glad you made it when you did," Jesse smiled.

Anthony smiled in return.

"Yahh!!!" a voice's battle cry could be heard in the distance.

The two of them looked over to the Chimera to see Andre slashing away with his lance and Julie not too far away.

"You're all here!" Jesse shouted, relieved.  He was happy to see his friends come to his rescue.

Andre twirled his lance high into the air and then struck at the Chimera.  However, the Chimera grabbed his land with his large fist.  Andre tried his best, using all of his strength, to try and slice through, but the Chimera's skin was like armor and was not going to be penetrated by regular means of force.  The Chimera grabbed the weapon tightly and threw Andre a few feet away.

Julie stepped up to the plate soon after.  She closed her eyes and raised her right arm into the sky.  She shouted out the spell, "Thundara!!!"  Bolts of lightning came down from a short tormented sky and gathered together in front of the Chimera.  It formed into an immense ball of electricity.

          The Chimera didn't seem too afraid.  The eagle head began to caw as its eyes glowed of a crimson sunset.  Just above the creature, more lightning bolts emerged and struck into Julie's spell.  It cancelled it out, causing an explosion that the Chimera was able to withstand, but Julie could not.  She was flung back as she hit the stadium walls.

"Julie!!" Anthony cried.

"We've got to help them!" Jesse added.

Anthony nodded in agreement.

"You stay here and give me support, ok?" Jesse suggested.

"A-All right," Anthony agreed hesitantly.

Jesse held up his sword and returned to battle.  "Hagghh!!!" he shouted loudly.  He leaped straight into the air and somersaulted forward.  As he finished the rotation, he slashed down with his blade.  The Chimera blocked it with its skin.  Jesse swung to the right, then the left for another attempt.  It was to no avail for the Chimera continued to block.  It then clenched its fist and punched at Jesse.  Jesse placed his sword vertically in front of him to block the punch.  But the Chimera's fist was so strong that it was able to push Jesse back with its force.  The Chimera followed it up by turning around and back-punching Jesse across the face.  

Jesse was knocked to ground.

The Chimera stood straight over him and then grabbed him by his neck, lifting him into the air.  Jesse dropped his sword as he struggled to break free.  He stared into the eyes of the Chimera and saw each of the mouths opening.  It seemed hungry for flesh.

"Jesse!!!" Anthony cried.  He ran towards the Chimera's back and bashed his staff into it.  

"Anthony…n-no…" Jesse tried his best to say.

"Rrrgghh…" the Chimera growled.

"Anthony!  Get out of there!!" Julie shouted to him, leaning against the stadium wall for support.

The Chimera turned around to face Anthony.  Anthony stepped back in fear, and held his staff close to him.

"Anthony!!!" Andre warned him from the spot in which he had been thrown to.

The Chimera looked at Anthony with such different eyes.  It saw something that other beings could not see.  Around the silhouette of the young Summoner, it could see a white aura.  The lion head licked its lips in delight.  This was what it really wanted to feast upon.

"Anthony, no!!!" Andre cried.  His cries echoed throughout the sky as his lance began to emit flames of the heart.  "Wait…this is…" Andre began to say.

The Chimera took one step towards Anthony, then another.  It could not take its eyes off of Anthony's pure body.

"Stay away from him!!!" Andre shouted to the creature.

"Andre?" Julie gasped.

Andre twirled his lance above him, as blazing flames encircled around him.  The flames grew large and then began to collect themselves in the spinning lance.  The lance was like an electrical fan on reverse, sucking in all of the fire.  "Flaming Javelin!!!" Andre yelled at the top of his lungs.  While still spinning the lance, he held it in front of him, launching the thick orange flames at the Chimera.

The new attack caught the Chimera off guard as it struck its back.  The Sinspawn wailed and roared in pain as the flames penetrated its skin a bit, steaming of heat.

"It isn't invincible!" Julie shouted happily.

Each of the Chimera's eyes began to glow even more radiantly.  It was filled with so much rage and fury that it threw Jesse over to the stadium walls near Julie.

"Jesse!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

He coughed repeatedly as he was trying to regain his breath.  

The Chimera launched one of its tails at Andre and wrapped itself around him like a whip.

"Agh!" he yelled.

The Chimera grabbed the tail and flung him over to where Julie and Jesse lied on the ground.  

"Andre!" Jesse yelled, "You all right?"

"Ugh…" he grimaced, rubbing his head, "Yeah…"

"Oh no!  Anthony!!!" Julie screamed.

The Chimera had already returned to its original prey and began to approach.  The lion head opened its jaw and released a wave of water magic to the Summoner.

"Ahh!!!!" Anthony screamed as he covered his face.

"Anthony!!!" his friends shouted from the sidelines.

With the swiftest of movement, a figure leaped downwards from the sky, grabbed Anthony, and leaped off into the distance.  The Chimera's attack hit the ground, missing its target.

When Anthony landed with the rescuer, he opened his eyes, surprised to see himself unharmed.  Without getting a glance of the man who rescued him, the rescuer stepped in front of him.  

"That's…!" Andre began.

"The masked fencer!" Jesse added.

The masked fencer stood confidently and proudly before the Sinspawn.  He grabbed his cloak and threw it into the air, revealing his true form.

"By Yevon…he's…!!!" Julie shouted with anticipation.

"I…I can't believe it…" Anthony said in disbelief.

The fencer wore an outfit of crimson armor.  His eyes and hair were covered in a red helmet, that had eye holes for him to see.  He had pointed shoulder blades that were lined in gold.  He wore a black long sleeve sweater beneath a red chest plate with the Yevon symbol engraved in the center.  He had matching elbow pads and a black belt with golden rings in the center.  He wore black pants and his knees were covered in red and gold knee pads.  To top it off, he wore black boots.

He reached into his sword case to pull out his fencing saber.  For the moment, there were two angled red pieces that were connected to the handle.  His hand fit in between them.  However, once he lifted his sword to his face, the pieces opened outwards like the wings of a dragon.

"Wow…" Jesse sighed, "Who is he?"

"That is…" Anthony began to say, "The Legendary Guardian Fencer…Sir Alex!!!"

"Guardian?" Jesse wondered, and then thought, "_A Guardian tried to assassinate the Maester…?_"

"Lord Anthony, stay behind me," Sir Alex said stalwartly.  He ran towards the Chimera and began one of his techniques.  He raised his saber to the air, as it began to glow with blue energy. He ran toward the Chimera and made a quick slash. The Sinspawn became trapped in a cage of ice. To finish it off Sir Alex made a lunge, in a fencing type manner, with his weapon and cracked the ice, "Freezing Cut!"

The attack was strong and pushed the Chimera back.  The Chimera retaliated, however, by launching all of its tails at the fencer all at once.

Sir Alex simply stood there, not willing to budge.  He lifted his sword and slashed away at each tail, slicing it off of the Sinspawn with such great precision and accuracy.

"I've never seen him in person before!" Andre shouted, impressed, "He's amazing!"

"Yeah…" Jesse said, not too sure.  He wasn't sure what to think of the guy.  Not only was this fencer his opponent in the finals, he was the assassin who had the hit on Dogurasu, and a legendary Guardian, it seemed.

"You three!!" Sir Alex shouted over to Jesse and the others.

"Y-Yes?" Julie asked.

"Quit mouthing off and get ready fight!" he ordered rudely.

"Right!" Julie and Andre agreed.

Jesse didn't like this guy's attitude, but knew the Sinspawn had to be stopped.

The three of them ran over to his side.

"Ok, listen up!  The Chimera is weak against fire!" Sir Alex debriefed them, "We've got two Guardians with fire-based attacks, right?"

Julie and Andre nodded.

"All right," Sir Alex said as he turned over to Anthony.  His disposition changed to a bit more polite one, "Milord…have you acquired any fire-type Aeon?"

Anthony thought about it for a moment, "…Yes, Phoenix."

"Perfect.  You will be the final blow.  Be prepared to summon…all right?" he told him.

"Yes!" Anthony agreed.

"Now, you…" Sir Alex began to say to Jesse, changing back to his usual rude leader-like attitude, "…Can you use that new attack you used against me today?"

"You mean…Oh, right.  Of course," Jesse replied.

"You'll go first," Sir Alex told him, "The rest of us will follow once he's finished.  Got it?"

"Roooorrghhhh!!!!" the Chimera roared in the distance.

"Everyone, ready?!" Sir Alex asked them.

Anthony and his Guardians all nodded in agreement.

"Go!!!" he ordered.

First, Jesse held his sword in front of him horizontally.  He ran his other hand across the blade, creating a yellow light around it.  Just as he does for his Gusting Wave attack, Jesse held his sword back at his side.  "Tornado Spin!!!" he yelled, while beginning to spin around.  As each second passed, the speed picked up.  The increasing velocity was so fast, that a tornado was beginning to be created.  Soon enough, Jesse swung his sword, launching the cyclone at the Chimera.

The Chimera was caught inside the tornado and was lifted into the air, spinning around helplessly.

"Next!!" Sir Alex ordered.

Both Julie and Andre stood side by side, performing their new flame attacks.

"Flaming Javelin!!!" Andre shouted, launching his flame thrower-type technique.

"Fira!!!" Julie incanted the spell, as pillars of flames rose from beneath the Chimera.

Both of the attacks combined together with the existing tornado to create a cyclone of fire.

"All right…my turn!" Sir Alex stated.  Sir Alex brought his fencing saber up above his head as he began to call out, "Blade…!!!"  At the very tip of his weapon, an immense arrow made of red light started to form.  As soon as the arrow was complete, he shouted, "…Arrow!!!"  He swung down with his blade, heaving the arrow at the Chimera.

Once the arrow made its mark, an explosion occurred.  The Chimera fell to the ground, completely helpless and wounded.  It was now in a weakened state and it was the perfect opportunity to finish it off.

"Milord, now!!!" Sir Alex called out to him.

Anthony stuck his staff into the ground, and then placed both palms facing each other and in front of him.  Magically, a sparkling and glowing orange feather emerged out of flaming light.  Anthony let it go as the feather floated down into the ground before him.  In that moment, the feather vanished, causing an enormous pillar of orange colored light to spring forth.  Out of this light, the mighty and graceful Phoenix Aeon emerged.

She looked over to her Summoner, "_I am here to serve you._"

"Please, Phoenix…Use your Overdrive: Phoenix Flame!!!" Anthony pleaded.

Phoenix let out its bird call, as another pillar of light sprung forth around her.  With her wings closed, she began to lift up into the air.  The light that surrounded her now gather into the insides of her orange wings.  She then spread out her glorious wings as far outward as he possibly could, releasing the light.  The rays of light shined outward like the rays of the shining sun.

The rays burned straight through the weakened Sinspawn, dematerializing it into hundreds of pyreflies that flew off into the sky.

"We did it!!!" Julie leaped up and down happily.  She hugged Andre tightly as he smiled as well.  Not only because of their victory, but relieved that the city was safe once again.

Anthony sighed with the same relief, "Thank Yevon…"

"You came back…Why?" Jesse asked Sir Alex.

"You saved me…and now I saved you.  My debt to you is repaid," he stated, emotionless.

"Sir Alex…" Julie said as she stood before him.  She bowed to him, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you.  I've heard so much about you, and to have you here in person…well, I just really appreciate it," Andre smiled.

"Whatever…" Sir Alex brushed it off.  He lifted his hands to his helmet and took it off.

Jesse, Julie, and Andre's jaws dropped when they saw the legendary Guardian's face.

Sir Alex was but only a teenager.  He had dark hair, that was now messed up due to the helmet.

"You're…You're a kid?!!" Jesse gasped.

"No way!!!" Andre added.

"I am not a kid!!!" Alex yelled, "I am sixteen years old!!!"

"But…you look like you're still in grade school…" Julie told him.

"Yeah, I see where you get that one.  He is pretty short…" Andre examined him.

The vein in Alex's forehead throbbed in irritation as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not…a kid."

"Sir Alex…" Anthony said.

Alex turned around to see him.  He walked over to him and knelt down to the ground respectfully.  "Lord Anthony…I am glad to see you are all right," he said.

"Please, you have no need to bow," Anthony reassured him.

Alex stood on to his feet.

"Sir Alex…I thank you," Anthony told him graciously as he held his hand, "From the bottom of my heart, I truly thank you for your help."

"You…are welcome," Alex replied, a bit surprised.  He had never seen anyone be so kind to him.  That is, since that one young woman…

Jesse looked on at the scene.  He knew who Alex really was.  He also knew that there was a lot of explaining to be done on his part.  The only question was, whether or not Jesse would turn him in.  He wasn't sure what he should do about that.  The look on his face reflected all of that.

The late afternoon was finally arriving as the sun began to set beyond the horizon.  The panic that had been caused earlier that day now ceased as each of the citizens calmed themselves down.  The streets weren't filled as they usually were.  The people of Bazaar wanted to be home, with their families and friends, at least for tonight.

Construction crews using ancient construction machines began to slowly repair the stadium wall that had been knocked out earlier.  There were also a lot more guards out keeping watch, in case another event like this would happen again.

There were an even larger squadron of guards in front of the hotel in which the Maesters had been staying and also Anthony and his Guardians.  They all gathered inside the lobby.  This lobby was covered in antique design and décor.  The walls were furnished in gold and the chandelier was a like a fountain of crystal.  Everything seemed to shimmer and shine.  

The four Maesters sat in four separate seats as Anthony, his Guardians, Sir Alex, and Rico stood before them.  There seemed to be some kind of discussion occurring.

"…So you were kidnapped?" Dogurasu asked, speaking to the Summoner.

Anthony looked away sadly, not wanting to turn in those who had tried to kidnap him, "…Yes."

"Oh my word!" L'ariel gasped, "They did not hurt you, did they?"

Anthony shook his head and reassured them, "No!  They were not going to hurt me!  I promise you that!"

"Why are you defending them?!" Andre asked him.

"Andre has a point…" Julie spoke up, "Those men tried to take you away.  Who knows what they would've done…"

"I know what you all are thinking!" Anthony stated, "You all believe that this group were the ones committing the Summoner Murders!  But, believe me when I tell you…it isn't true!"  

"All of the clues do point to that," Chekhov added.

"Lord Anthony, if what you say is true…then what was their real intention?" Janga wondered.

Anthony didn't really have an answer for that, "I…I don't know…"

Jesse stepped forward, "Please, Maesters…Trust Anthony."

Alex watched from the side, surprised in seeing him defend Anthony like that.

"He would not lie about something like this.  He sees the good in others," Jesse explained.

"That's the problem," Andre replied, "He is too trusting of others."

"For once…" Alex spoke up.

"Yes, Sir Alex?" Chekhov inquired.

"For once…I agree with the novice Guardian," he said, "Lord Anthony would not lie about such a situation.  Besides…we do not have enough evidence to condemn these individuals."

"Sir Alex is correct," Janga smiled, "We cannot take any course of action without knowing the truth to their story."

"Then…we shall postpone this issue?" Dogurasu wondered, "If this group of kidnappers strike again…"

"We will take action at that point in time and take these individuals into custody.  There, we will ask them the questions in which we need answers," L'ariel added.

"…Very well," Dogurasu sighed, not agreeing too much with their decision.

"Now that we have settled that issue…there is one more we wish to speak of," Janga stated as the four Maesters turned to Alex.

"It turns out that the Masked Fencer from the tournament is in actuality the Legendary Fencer Sir Alex who has been missing for quite some time now," Chekhov explained the situation.

"We have many questions for you," Dogurasu smirked.

Alex stepped forward and performed the Yevon prayer, "I will answer them to the best of my knowledge."

"Very well…My first question is, why did you guise yourself behind this persona of the Masked Fencer?" L'ariel began.

"I did it as not to intimidate my opponents," he answered, "I did not want them holding back because of my title."

"Where have you been all of this time?" Chekhov asked.

"Yes, after the incident with Lady Yu…" Janga began to say.

Alex cut her off, "I do not…I cannot speak of that at the moment.  It is still too personal of an issue."

Janga looked at him with compassionate eyes, "Yes, I do understand.  You have been through much Sir Alex."

"I have a question…" Dogurasu stated.

Alex turned to him, looking at him with such an unpleased look.

"Word has spread of your arrival here around the city, and the tabloids have been speculating an interesting story," Dogurasu told him.

"Yes?" Alex asked.

Jesse looked on worriedly, realizing what Dogurasu what about to suggest.

"Just yesterday I was attacked by an anonymous assassin.  The culprit was never found.  Nevertheless, tabloid reporters have suggested that the assassin and the Masked Fencer…are one in the same," Dogurasu explained to him.

Alex was silent and didn't know what to say.

"_He knows!_" Jesse thought.

"Now tell me Sir Alex…is there any relation between the two?" he finally asked.  He had the most gratuitous grin on his face.

Alex was just about to speak when Jesse stepped forward.

"There's no way!" he shouted.

"Jesse?" Rico asked, surprised.

"I…uh…I fought the assassin yesterday and fought Sir Alex today…" Jesse told them, doing his best to defend the fencer.

Alex was completely stunned.

"There is no comparison of their fighting ability!" Jesse stated, "Sir Alex's skill is in no way anything like that of the assassin!"

"I believe Sir Jesse, but…what does Sir Alex have to say?" L'ariel asked.

Alex decided to go along with it, "I had no idea an assassin had even attacked Maester Dogurasu.  Had I have known…I would've defended him myself."

"Hmph," Dogurasu replied, "I would hope so."

"Very well then.  I am glad to see that discrepancy solved," Janga said kindly.

"Sir Alex, I am pleased to see you safe," Chekhov said as he stood to his feet.  The other Maesters followed.

"I know it has not been easy for you," L'ariel added.

"I appreciate your concern," Alex replied.

"It has been a long day…for all of us," Dogurasu stated, "We shall retire and see you all in the morning."

"Yes, of course," Anthony said.  

As the Maesters walked out of the room along with their guards, everyone else performed the Yevon prayer in respect.

"We should get some rest too.  We've got to get back on our pilgrimage tomorrow," Julie told them.

"Yeah, you're right," Jesse agreed.  He was just about to exit the lobby when Alex grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked him, "Why did you defend me?  You could've turned me in by now…but you didn't…"

"Why did you try to kill the Maester?" Jesse responded.

"What?!" Andre gasped as walked over to them, "You're telling me…it's true?!"

"Sir Alex…?" Anthony asked.

Alex looked away ashamedly, "It is true.  I was the assassin."

"But, why?!" Julie asked.

"I…I wish I could explain to you…" he said sadly, "You wouldn't believe me."

"You have gone through a lot…I can tell…" Jesse told him.

Alex turned his back to them, "Please understand…I had my reasons."

"Sir Alex…" Anthony began.

"Milord…I can tell you one thing," he said, "I give you my word as a Guardian…there is a good reason why.  That man…he…"

Anthony walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "…It's all right.  I believe you."

"You do?" Alex asked.

"You gave me your word as a Guardian," Anthony smiled.

"Thank you," he replied graciously, "I truly thank you."

"What now?  This is…a huge secret," Julie stated.

"I apologize for placing such a burden upon you," Alex told her, "If there is anything I can do for you Lord Anthony…"

Anthony thought about it, and came up with an idea, "I think there is."

"Anthony?" Jesse asked.

"Sir Alex…" Anthony began to say, "…Join us."

Alex turned to face him, "You…want me to join you?"

"Sir Alex, I know your first pilgrimage ended so abruptly…" Anthony said in a sad tone, "However, your skills are greatly needed here.  Perhaps we can finish the pilgrimage that you had started long ago."

"I accept your offer," Alex nodded, "I will redeem myself to you and help you complete your pilgrimage for you, for myself…and for 'them'."

"Then…?" Andre began.

"Welcome Sir Alex," Anthony smiled.

Alex looked around him to see the group of heroes.  "_It's just like how it was before…_" he thought to himself, "_Friends fighting together…I won't let what happened to 'her'…happen to him._"

Andre and Julie walked over to their new comrade.

Andre shook his hand, "Welcome to the team.  I'm Andre."

Julie was next, "I'm Julie.  Nice to have you with us."

Little did they know, Maester Dogurasu watched them from just behind the doorway to the lobby.  He looked on as his eyes glowed like the sun.  

"It seems we have another pest to deal with," he growled, vanishing soon after.


	16. The Legendary Fencer

**Just so everyone knows, this chapter was completely written by Alex Martinez, aka The Legendary Fencer.  All credit goes to him!**

The morning sun had risen. It was now a new day in the Withstanding City of Bazaar. The construction crews still worked on the wall that was damaged from Sin's surprise attack from the day before. The guards still stood at their posts at the Crystal where the four Maesters of Yevon, the Summoner, Lord Anthony, and his Guardians resided. 

At the white marble balcony of the luxurious hotel that overlooked the quiet empty streets below was Alex, the newest Guardian to join the Summoner and his party. He was out of his crimson armor, wearing only the basic black uniform that he wore beneath it. The young warrior leaned over and against the wall of the balcony with his arms crossed in a nonchalant manner, watching the sunrise.  

_"Just when I thought my days as Guardian were over...." _he thought to himself, _"And now I'm given a second chance by Lord Anthony. I swear this time around.....things are going to be different with this pilgrimage. I won't let Lord Anthony meet the same fate as 'she' did. I'll die before I let that same monster get his hands on him."_

Alex walked back into his room. No one else was in there with him. He had his armor placed on the other bed, along with his sharp fencing saber. He sat upon his own bed and in that moment he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, not wanting anyone to disturb him. 

"May I come in?" the person with the gentle voice asked from behind the door.

Alex recognized the voice was that of Anthony's, "Come in Lord Anthony."

The Summoner opened the door and entered.  "Good morning," he said as he bowed his head slightly to show his respect, "I wanted to come and get you so we could leave."

"For the pilgrimage?" Alex inquired.

Anthony nodded, "Yes, it is time for us to continue and for you to begin once more Sir Alex."  Anthony smiled to the young fencer.  He was unbelievably pleased to have him join his quest to save the Earth from Sin.

Alex was still amazed at the fact that Anthony would be so kind to him when he had just met him the day before. There was definitely something about him that made him different from everyone Alex had known throughout his life. 

"All right then.  I'll be ready in few minutes.  Wait for me outside the hotel entrance please." Alex said to him. 

Anthony nodded and turned to leave the room, leaving Alex by his lonesome once more. 

          The other three Guardians were already outside of the Crystal Hotel waiting for Anthony and Alex. 

Andre sat upon the steps of the stairway entrance, while Julie stood with her arms crossed, and Jesse had his hands in his pockets.  All were patiently waiting.  

Anthony had stepped out of the hotel making the Guardians turn to see him. 

"Is he really going to be coming with us?" Jesse asked Anthony.  Not very thrilled about the idea.  Jesse wasn't completely trusting this new and supposedly famous warrior.

"He will. He did give me his word as Guardian after all." Anthony told him. Not long after he had said that, Alex arrived, now in his crimson armor and saber sheathed at his left side. 

"Lets go." Alex simply said as he descended the steps and went past the Guardians and Summoner. 

"But where to?" Andre asked. 

"We don't even know which temple to head for." Julie added. 

Alex turned to the four warriors.  He seemed to be taking the reigns of the entire operation.  "There are two villages that are practically next door to Bazaar.  Both have Yevon Temples.  The Ruby Temple of Evolu and the Thunder Temple of Shoken, " he informed them.

"Evolu?!" Anthony gasped. "Isn't that the village where the evolution of Aeons are being researched?!"  He seemed excited to go to this village, catching Julie, Andre, and Jesse by surprise as they looked at him, bemused.

A sweat drop fell on Anthony's head as he coughed and regained his composure. 

"Yes it is," Alex answered, "Its the closest village so we should head there first. That is, if it is all right with you milord." 

_"Tsk…this guy likes to play leader a lot."_ Jesse thought to himself. 

"Yes, agreed.  We should head for Evolu first.  Let us go." Anthony said as he descended the stairs, his Guardians followed, and headed for the exit to Bazaar to continue their journey that was briefly put in the dark. 

As the Summoner and his friends walked through the streets of the Withstanding City, Maester Dogurasu watched them from on top of a tall building. He sneered at them all, but had his eye on one in particular. The young fencer, Alex. 

"Of all the luck! HE is a Guardian to Lord Anthony!" Dogurasu yelled out of frustration. "That brat will not be so easy to deal with unlike those other three."

From behind Dogurasu, a dark light emerged from the ground.  From out of the light, three dark figures appeared.  It was the same three cloaked guards from earlier before from when he had first came to Bazaar. 

The three bowed to their master. 

"Lord Dogurasu," one of them approached him; it was the male guard, "We have returned."

"So I see." Dogurasu replied, turning to face his minions. "And the Summoner?" he asked.

The male guard reached into his cloak and pulled out a small jeweled staff.  It was dirty and in very bad shape.  The guard then dropped it to the ground.  "Summoner Diana of Astar will no longer pose a threat to you," he said as he bowed to one knee for his master, Dogurasu.

"Excellent," the Maester smirked, "Another Summoner dead..."  Sadistic and benevolent intentions echoed throughout each word and each breath.

"What are your orders Lord Dogurasu?" The two female guards questioned in unison, bowing to the Maester. 

"Do we go after Summoner Anthony?" the male guard asked.

"No. I have someone else that's waiting for them in Evolu.  Nazrak has yet to fail in killing any Summoner coming her way.  I am sure the time for that to happen is long in coming, but will come in due course," Dogurasu informed the three.

"I see.  Then where shall we head to?" the male guard asked as he stood to his feet.

"There is another Summoner heading for Shoken.  I want you to get her." Dogurasu smiled evilly.

"It will be done master," one of the female guards said to him.

"Yes. We will get the job done," the other female added.

"I should bring you up to date on what has happened," Dogurasu told them, "Summoner Anthony has recruited another Guardian."

"Another Guardian?  Is it the Legendary Fencer you've warned us about?" the male guard inquired.

"Yes, and Shoken is his village, so while you are there killing the Summoner, I have something else planned for you," Dogurasu said as his evil smiled became wider.

The sun was shining brilliantly as the five warriors walked through the grassy plains and headed for Evolu, where the next Aeon awaited them. 

Anthony walked slightly next to Julie, but still kind of ahead of her.  Alex was not too far behind them.  Jesse and Andre were only a couple steps behind him.

Jesse kept looking at Alex, who had a stolid look upon on his face.  He couldn't understand the guy at all.  To him, Alex was nothing, but a complete mystery.  All he really knew about him was what he had learned the night before.

_"Legendary Fencer and a Guardian?" _he thought, _"How can a kid like him possibly be so skilled at his age?"_

As the five heroes continued walking, Alex picked up his pace and was now close to Anthony and Julie.  Jesse thought this would be a good opportunity to get some information on this guy without having to worry about Alex hearing him. 

"Hey Andre.  Do you know anything about this Legendary Fencer?  Where did he come from?" he asked him. 

"I don't know much except from what I've heard from newspapers and rumors," Andre told him, "Why do you want to know?  You don't think he's a good guy?"

"He just seems so cold to us, except for Anthony.  And don't you find it odd that he's the one that tried to kill Dogurasu back in Bazaar?" he asked him.

"Well...it is a bit odd, but I'm sure that it's nothing but a misunderstanding.  Sir Alex is no murderer," Andre stated, "Besides he has his reasons for acting the way he does now after everything that's happened to him."

"What exactly did happen?  Whatever happened to the Summoner he first protected?" Jesse asked.  His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I don't know much about the Summoner either.  Not even her name.  But I hear that she was one of the most powerful Summoners that were ever chosen by Yevon. She was so close to obtaining the Final Aeon, but then..."

"But then...?" Jesse inquired.

Alex knew that Andre and Jesse were talking about him. His instincts were telling him so. He simply went on walking, ignoring the two.

"That's all I know about his first pilgrimage.  Other than that, Sir Alex got the title 'Legendary Fencer' by winning hundreds and hundreds of battles in a matter of years.  Rumor has it that his sword style is of the 'Knights of Siena' in Shoken." Andre continued to inform his friend.

"Knights of Siena?" one new question kept coming after another for Jesse.

"It's a school where Fencers, Samurai, Dark Knights, and all other type of swordsman are trained to fight.  It's one of the best schools to go to become a warrior." Andre stated.

"No way!" Jesse softly yelled, "But he's just a kid.  He's a baby compared to us all!"

Alex heard that remark and sneered with hatred, _"This kid nearly wiped the floor with your ass back at Bazaar...."_

"Yeah, well, it's also rumored that he was taught by a veteran swordsman himself who is actually Sir Au..." Andre was about to say when Alex turned around and cut off his sentence. 

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" he asked irritably.  He had had just about enough of their muttering and lack of pace.

Anthony and Julie stopped for a moment. 

"Hurry up! You're slowing us all down!" Alex ordered.

"Hmph...There he goes again…" Jesse mumbled as he crossed his arms and began to pick up the pace.

"Sorry Sir Alex...." Andre apologized as he scratched the back of his bald head, embarrassed.

"Not as sorry as you would have been if there was a fiend attack and your Summoner had ended up dead." Alex scolded them. 

"What is your problem kid?" Jesse asked him, getting frustrated with all of Alex's snide comments.

"First of all, I am NOT a kid.  Second, my problem is I don't like wasting time while people are afraid of the next time Sin attacks while we, the Summoner and Guardians, are not doing a thing about it because you're slowing us down." Alex told them.  He was definitely taking a demanding leadership role in the group.  It was only due to his experience in the field.

"Sir Alex does have a point you guys," Julie added, as a way to make sure things didn't get worse between them, "We shouldn't worry about anything else now, but vanquishing Sin."

"Yes.  We should get to Evolu as soon as possible," Anthony also added. 

"We're very sorry Sir Alex." Andre apologized again. 

"Let's just keep going." Alex said as he turned around and started to walk again, "The Aeon may be waiting for us, but Sin isn't."

Jesse gave Alex a dirty look toward the Legendary Fencer and thought. _"Urgh!! I can't stand that guy!!"_

Anthony looked down, nodding his head slowly as Julie sighed and stated "Its going to be a LONG pilgrimage..." The two then followed Alex. 

Andre did the same as well.  While Jesse stood where he was, still in thought. 

_"What the hell is it that makes him so mean?!" _Jesse felt like he wanted to finish the fight that they had back in Bazaar and see who'd get the last laugh, but he put it aside and eventually followed everyone else. 

"How much longer to Evolu?" Anthony asked Alex, who was slightly ahead of him. 

"Not that far milord. We should arrive soon enough." Alex answered. However, he stopped his walk and turned to the Summoner.  "Lord Anthony, when I mentioned Evolu to you, you seemed very excited about it?  Why is that?"

Anthony smiled as he continued walking, this time getting in front of Alex, while answering, "Well I've heard that there are scientists from all over the world that research the evolutions of Aeons. While I was in school back at Orlami, I've always read the books that had their own theories as to how it works and I've always wondered if it was true."

"Ahh I see." Alex said, catching on to Anthony's story, "You want to know more about it and see if it's true with your own eyes."

Anthony turned to his Guardians.  With his hands behind his back and a gentle smile, he said, "Yes!  I would!  I want to learn everything I can while at Evolu and...." Anthony's smile turned into a face filled with fear as he yelled, "Sir Alex!  Look out!"

"What?!" he gasped, as he then saw something large leap at him from the sides out of the corner of his eye.  He swiftly jumped out of the way and unsheathed his saber. "We've got company!" Alex yelled as he stood and looked to the other Guardians.

The Guardians looked to the side to see a fiend that they had encountered before; the fearsome Duel Horn. 

"Oh great!  Not another one of those!" Andre yelled as he took out his deadly lance and went into his fighting stance.

"Roooggghhh!!!!!!!" the roar of other monsters could be heard around them.  They were surrounded by a pack of menacing fiends.  Each one different.  There was the Duel Horn, two Fangs, a creature that looked like an Element, but it was white completely all around.  Not to mention that there were two new monsters of a different species.

These monsters were the same in appearance. They were as big as a full sized Komodo Dragon and also seemed to resemble the animal itself. They had scales all over themselves to serve as armor. They were both colored in silver and brown all over.

"What are those things?!" Julie asked pointing at the lizard-like monsters. 

"Whatever they are, they're going down!" Jesse said as he charged against one of the two creatures with his sword. 

"You idiot! That won't work!" Alex yelled at him.

"Hii-yahh!!!!" Jesse cried as he slashed down with his sword against the monster's neck. The creature however, barely even flinched.  "What?!" Jesse gasped. 

Angered, the monster delivered a head butt at Jesse in retaliation.

"Ahhh!!!!" Jesse groaned as he was pushed back to where the others were standing.  

"Jesse!!" Anthony cried as he rushed over to him and helped him up. 

Jesse rubbed the side of his face where he was hit.  He was bruised and there was also some blood dripping from his lip.  "I don't get it! I made a direct hit and nothing!" he grimaced.

"Those fiends are called Vouivre!" Alex told them, "They're fiends with strong defense due to their armor!  Just leave them to me!  Sir Andre, deal with the Fangs!"

"Right!" Andre nodded as he headed for the fiends.

"Madam Julie, deal with the Element!  This one is weak against fire!" Alex informed her.

"I'm on it!" Julie responded as she rushed over to her opponent.

"Sir Jesse, you and Lord Anthony deal with the Duel Horn!" Alex finished briefing the party and went to fend with the armored fiends.

"He just loves to hear himself talk doesn't he...?" Jesse whined.  He put it aside and went off to battle against the Duel Horn with Anthony.

The White Element cast a spell that was exactly alike from Julie's Blizzara spell.  Dozens of sharp and pointed icicles formed in front and behind it to then shoot out and strike the Black Mage.

Julie narrowly avoided a few of the icicle by jumping away from each one, however she had been struck by one that passed her face, leaving a small cut on her right cheek.  

"That does it..." she hissed as she saw more ice spears coming at her. Julie decided to counter it with a spell of her own.

"Fire!!" she pointed her palm forward, unleashing a sphere of flame at the ice spell. 

The Fire and Blizzara spells collided against one another, canceling each other out, but at least Julie hadn't gotten hit by more icicles.  She then incanted another spell.

She swiped her arm to the side as she yelled, "Fira!!!"  With the spell having been said, several pillars of thick orange flames struck up from beneath the White Element.  Within seconds, the fiend was no more.  It had dematerialized into pyreflies and ascended to the Heavens above.

Andre did battle with the agile fiends, Fang. He had attempted to slice through each of them with his lance, but unfortunately, both monsters were too swift for the Lancer. 

"Damn it all!" Andre cursed.  He then decided to take a different approach. 

Both of the Fangs slowly approached Andre, acting like a stalker intimidating its prey before it strikes.  Both Fangs then pounced toward him in unison, in an attempt to pin him down. 

But this time Andre was too fast for them.  He had leaped high into the air to avoid their assault.  He held his lance high above his head as it glowed with orange energy.  "Breaking Slice!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he descended from the skies with high speed and slammed the blade of his lance into the ground, unleashing the orange energy and rid himself of his enemies. 

The Fangs fell to the ground lifelessly.  Their bodies morphed into pyreflies, floating up to the skies as well.

The Legendary Fencer, Alex dealt with the Vouivre monsters. 

One of them had breathed a ball of flame toward the young warrior. Alex was able to dodge it by rolling out of the way.  "Too slow." he smirked confidently as he rushed toward the fiend with his blade and performed a fencing lunge attack, landing the edge of his saber into the throat of the monster. The armor in the area began to crack, bit by bit, like it was glass. Alex removed his saber from the creature and watched it fall and become nothing more, but pyreflies.

"Too easy." Alex said.  Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the second Vouivre making its assault by lashing out its long scaly tail at him.  Alex ducked away in time, barely avoiding the attack.  He then leaped away and began one of his fencing techniques. 

Alex raised his saber to the air, it began to glow with blue energy. He ran toward his enemy and made a quick slash. The fiend became trapped in a cage of ice. To finish it off Alex made a lunge, in a fencing type manner, with his weapon and cracked the ice, "Freezing Cut!"  This destroyed the monster as well. 

Meanwhile, Anthony and Jesse dealt with the strongest creature of the pack, the Duel Horn. 

Jesse held his sword in front of him horizontally.  He ran his other hand across the blade, creating a yellow light around it.  Just as he does for his Gusting Wave attack, Jesse held his sword back at his side. "Tornado Spin!!!" he yelled, while beginning to spin around. As each second passed, the speed picked up. The increasing velocity was so fast, that a tornado was being to be created. Soon enough, Jesse swung his sword, launching the cyclone at his opponent. 

The tornado enveloped itself around the Duel Horn and lifted it up in the air, making it vulnerable to another attack.

"Now Anthony!" Jesse yelled to him.

"Right!" Anthony responded as he prepared to summon.

Anthony held his lunar staff, with both hands, in front of him, as he closed his eyes.  He then pulled his arms separately away from another; the arm with the staff held high into the air as the other pointed forward. In that instant, four round violet colored magic circles appeared, rotating around him. Magic was emitting from the ground below him. Out of the four circles, four comets shot up straight into the sky, coming together as it hit the clouds. They created an opening in the clouds, where an immense being flew downward.

The Winged Lord of the Skies, Valefor flew down from the skies and to his Summoner. 

"Valefor!  Perform your Overdrive!  Energy Ray!!" he ordered him.

"_Very well…_" Valefor nodded.  Valefor lifted into the air, back somersaulting. He pulled his head back, as beams and rays of purple and golden light began to come together within his beak. He then jerked his head forward, releasing an immense beam at the monster. A huge explosion occurred, leaving the Duel Horn eradicated.

The heroes all gathered together, along with winged Aeon, Valefor.  It was another battle won gloriously. 

"They wasn't so tough," Andre smirked. 

"With each battle won, we only grow more powerful," Julie commented. 

"That was an excellent strategy you came up with Sir Alex," Anthony complimented his newest and youngest Guardian.

"It was nothing, Lord Anthony," Alex brushed it off, "But something bothers me though."

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Some of those fiends we fought are not of this region," Alex informed him, "The Vouivre are usually found in warmer areas like in Arjuna.  And White Elements are always found in the Frost Alps near Juno. There has never been a case where fiends like that are found in this region."

Julie and Andre looked at the young warrior amazed at his knowledge of fiends and locations. 

"Wow...." was all Andre could say. 

"He really has been everywhere." Julie commented.

Jesse couldn't help but roll his eyes.  He was getting a little tired of hearing his friends praising him.  "If what you're saying is true, than what is it exactly that you are implying?" Jesse asked him, hiding his jealousy.

"I really don't know what to make of the situation.  I suppose it was just a rare coincidence," Alex shrugged.

"_There is no such thing as coincidence…_" Valefor spoke to Anthony, "_…Only the inevitable._"

Anthony looked up to his Aeon, "Hmm…"

"Let's just keep going.  Evolu is only a few miles away from here."

However, little did any of the heroes know, someone watched them from a distance far away.

 A silhouette figure levitated in the air. One could tell this figure was female for the dress that she was wearing was long and as was her long hair which was blowing to the side due to the cool wind. 

"Those must be my newest victims," she said, "Such power they have to be able to pass my first trap.  And that Summoner...he has the greatest power of them all.  That must be the one that Lord Dogurasu informed me about. This should be fun.  I haven't been able to enjoy myself for so long!  Hehehehehe!!" The woman snickered as she vanished into the darkness.


	17. The Village of Evolu and the Illusions o...

All scenes in between two (*) were written by Alex Martinez.  He gets full credit for those scenes.

Lord Anthony and his Guardians, after their long and tumultuous trip across the nearby plains, stepped foot into the village of Evolu.

Alex stepped before all of his new comrades and faced them, "Welcome to Evolu."

The others had never been to the village and began to marvel at its unique look and architecture.

Evolu was a city literally built on the ruins of an ancient city of the times of old.  Skyscrapers and rusty old office buildings whose summits protruded forth from the Earth below, were hollowed out and restructured in order to fill the needs of the people.  Many of the old buildings lied diagonally and were covered in moss due to the long period of time in which they had been rendered destroyed.  But, thanks to the efforts of the people, they were recycled and give them the shelter they need.

Built out of each home or structure were chimneys that spewed heaps of steam.  They also had windmills and other such primitive-like devices in order to do their everyday chores.  Clothing lines were hung above the homes as the wind blew across them.  

In the distance, there was also a building that seemed to look like an ancient observatory, with an enormous telescope pointing diagonally towards the sky.

"I've never seen a city like this before…" Jesse sighed in amazement.

Anthony spun around emphatically in such a cheerful manner, "They've been able to restore some of the ancient buildings!"

"It's definitely a unique thing to see," Andre added.

"Are we done here?" Alex asked them, interrupting their awing session.

"Oh, right," Julie agreed, "We should push onward.  The temple shouldn't be too far from here."

Then entire group continued to make their way through the village, admiring the old buildings and being greeted by the Evolu people who were about running their everyday errands.

Jesse quickly noticed something about most of the village people, "Is it me…or do a lot of these people have something in common?"

"What do you mean?" Andre wondered.

Jesse looked around him to see that most of the people wore white lab coats, "Are they all…?"

"Did you forget so easily?" Alex asked him very rudely, "Most of the citizens in this village are scientists studying the evolution of Aeons."

Jesse returned a stare of dislike, "Thanks for reminding me."

Anthony had walked a few steps ahead to then notice the space observatory towards the left-hand corner of the village.  He saw many scientists entering and exiting the building.

"Hey!  That must be where the researchers are!" he exclaimed joyfully.  He quickly began to run over towards the observatory.

"Anthony, wait!" Julie cried as she followed him.

The other three soon followed.

Anthony and Julie arrived at the steps of the observatory where a couple of scientists talked amongst themselves.

"E-Excuse me…" Anthony asked shyly.

"Yes?" a male scientist replied.  He was a bit pudgy and had a pair of round eye glasses.

"Are you all researchers of Aeon evolution?" Anthony wondered, almost starry eyed.

"That's right," a female scientist smiled.  She was a bit older than the rest.  "What's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Anthony!" Anthony smiled joyfully.

"Anthony?" the woman wondered.

The other three Guardians arrived, standing behind Anthony.

"You are all Guardians, correct?" the female scientist wondered.

Alex nodded, "Yes, we are the sacred Guardians to the Summoner Anthony of Orlami."

"Quit with the introduction," Jesse mumbled under his breath.

Alex gave him a cold stare from the corner of his eye.

"Summoner Anthony…then you are…?" the male scientist began to say, "Lord Anthony, it is an honor to have you in our good graces."

The two scientists performed the Yevon prayer.

"No, no, no!" Anthony assured them, "Please, none of that!"

"You have come for the Ruby Temple, yes?" the woman asked him.

"Yes, it is here, correct?" Julie inquired.

The male scientist nodded, "Affirmative.  Just located over there where you see the ruby altar."  He pointed across a few yards away where an altar stood upon the ground, holding a large ruby.  "There are steps there that lead you into the temple," he finished.

"Excellent, then we should…" Alex began to say.  He looked over to Anthony who had the saddest and most disappointed look on his face.  He knew how much Anthony wanted to know more about the scientists' research.  

Alex stepped forward, adlibbing a bit, "…see your research."

Anthony's face lit up.

"Really?!" Andre gasped.  Even he was surprised.

"Lord Anthony is a Summoner, and he should know everything that he can about them," Alex stated.  He did his ultimate best to make sure no one saw him been sympathetic in any way.

"Oh splendid!" the female scientist grinned, "We shall show you what we've been able to discover!"

Anthony smiled ecstatically to Julie, who stood next to him.

"Let's check it out then," Julie agreed.

The two scientists walked back up the steps, entering the observatory.  

Anthony and Julie were close behind them.

Alex walked ahead of his other two male counterparts.

"See?" Andre whispered to his best friend, "He's not a bad guy…"

"I'll believe it when I have proof about his intentions back at Bazaar," Jesse replied.

The two scientists led the group of heroes down a hallway that was covered in moss just like the exterior.  They had also kept old bulletin boards and other such postings on the walls just as they were when the buildings were destroyed.  Soon enough, they were all led to the area of the hall where a large window was located on both sides.

Inside was the actual research facility where dozens and dozens of scientists gathered together whatever information they could to come up with probable theories in hopes of coming up with full-proof facts.

"These are our research facilities," the female scientist stated, "Here is where we convene and try to come up with our theories."

"Have you been able to come up with something thus far?" Anthony wondered.  He was unbelievably curious.

"Several actually.  However, there is one that seems to be leading to a probability of being the truth surrounding the idea of Aeon evolution…" the male scientist answered.

"That would be…?" Jesse asked.

"After studying our results from seeing Aeons being summoned, we've been able to conclude that perhaps they were all at first in a type of…'premature' form," the woman explained to them.

"A premature form?" Andre asked.

"Yes…As you all know, Aeons are born from the dreams of the Fayth," the man added, "Well, the theory is that when in the dream of the Fayth, that they are in a premature form and that only when the Summoner prays to the Fayth and the Fayth releases the Aeon to them, does it evolve into the form that everyone else sees."

"That is interesting…" Julie pondered.

"Unfortunately, we do not have enough evidence of this being true," the woman told them.

"Has there ever been a case of a premature Aeon being released from the Fayth?" Alex asked them.  He was very poised and intellectual in his questions.

"Not as of yet," the man replied.

"However, there is a mural that…" the woman began to add.

"Mildred, don't feed them that meaningless banter," the man interrupted her.

"Meaningless…?!" Mildred asked him, "It can be very much the one thing that gives us proof of Aeon evolution!"

"What are you talking about?" Anthony wondered.

"Don't listen to her.  It will only…" the man began to say.

Anthony interrupted him, "A mural you said?"

"Yes milord!  Located inside the Ruby Temple!" Mildred smiled, "It shows a small creature that I believe to be a premature Aeon being released and then…Well, let me show you!"  

Mildred reached into her pocket and pulled out a sphere.

"I recorded the entire mural into this sphere," she stated.  The sphere soon activated, showing a holographic image of the mural of which spoke of.

The horizontal mural first showed a small green-colored fox creature shining in the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Here is what I believe to be the premature Aeon," Mildred pointed out.

The entire group gathered around to see this marvelous artwork.

"Then it reveals this person who is supposed to bear this mark…" Mildred continued, pointing to the depiction of a young man who would have a special symbol.  

The symbol was none other than Anthony's very unique Mark of Yevon.

Anthony's eyes widened when he saw it, thinking, "_That is…_"

"It is then followed by showing that same person in danger and the premature Aeon protecting him," she added.  

The mural showed the young man on the floor with the small green Aeon standing before him, protecting him, and seeming to be releasing all of its power.

"Is it…releasing some kind of power?" Jesse asked.

The male scientist simply stood off to the side, ignoring the story.

"I believe that this is the power the premature Aeon will release in order to protect its Summoner!" Mildred began to explain with such enthusiasm, "I think this event will trigger this Aeon's evolution into a new form!  Look!"

The final depiction in the mural was of an immense wolf-life Aeon, howling.

"This is only but a story!" the male scientist told them.

"Hey, you never know!  You're a scientist, aren't you?" Julie replied, "It is possible."

"What do you think milord?" Alex questioned him.

Anthony shook his head, trying to snap out of his state of surprise, "Uh…I think it might happen…One never knows…"

Jesse looked at how uneasy Anthony was seeming.  He knew exactly why that was as well.

Anthony and his Guardians had already finished their tour of the facilities and stood outside of the space observatory.

Anthony still was seeming uneasy and a bit confused after everything he had saw inside.  So many questions were beginning to surface about so many things.

"This is definitely…different," Andre stated, "I mean…we all noticed it didn't we?"

"It was plain for us to see," Julie replied, as she looked over to Anthony, "…Are you all right?"

"Yes but…it can all be just a coincidence, right?" he asked.

"I don't understand," Alex stated, "What are you all speaking of?"

"Sir Alex…" Anthony began to say as he pulled down his shirt so that his unique Mark of Yevon could be seen.

Alex's eyes widened as he saw it, "That mark…!  It is the same as the one in the mural!"

"Yeah, you think so?" Jesse snapped at him sarcastically, causing the displeased look from Alex.

"Do you really think what the mural says will happen?" Andre wondered.

"It definitely would be interesting," Jesse added, "But…it's probably nothing.  How about we head off for the temple?"

"That's the best thing I've heard come out of your mouth all day," Alex told him in his usual rude and blunt manner.  He began to walk off towards the ruby altar in the distance.

"Heheh…" Jesse laughed mockingly as he stuck out his tongue.

Julie giggled at the two bickering comrades, "You two act as if you were married…"  She laughed as she walked past Jesse.

"What?!" Jesse shouted angrily, "To that little punk?!  I could practically step on him!"

Andre walked over to him, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Give it a rest man…"  He followed Julie soon thereafter.

As Jesse calmed down, he looked back to see Anthony simply standing there, completely lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, are you sure you're all right?" Jesse asked him.

"…Jesse…" Anthony said softly, looking up to him, "…I'm beginning to question a lot of things now…"

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"This mark that is so different from the rest…the dream that didn't end where it should have…" Anthony listed, "…and now the mural that seems to be connected to it all…"  

Jesse didn't have any answers to give him and didn't know quite what to say.

"Why is it that I'm so different?" Anthony questioned, "I don't understand…"  Without another word, Anthony walked away heading into the same direction as his other comrades.

Jesse stopped, pulling up his sleeve to his own unique and coincidentally similar tattoo, "You and me both Anthony…"

Just as Jesse pulled his sleeve back down and ran after his friends, the same female silhouette who had been following them stood upon the enormous telescope.  She watched them as they descended down the stairway that led underground and into the Ruby Temple.

"The mice have fallen into my mouse trap…" she grinned.

The heroes reached the end of the stairs only to see a darkened hallway that seemed to be reaching the endlessness of the darkness.  The walls themselves could barely be seen.

"Is there a light switch for this place or what?" Andre asked jokingly, squinting his eyes to try and get a better view.

"How are we supposed to find our way through if…?" Julie began to ask.

Anthony took a few steps forward, not even noticing a large diamond-shaped ruby implanted into the ground before him.  He stepped on it, causing it to radiate its cherry luster.  

"Oh?!" Anthony gasped.

In that moment, the entire walls began to sparkle and twinkle as smaller rubies that were carved into the walls grew with the same luster.  The ruby light lit the entire hallway.

"Wow…" Jesse gasped, "…I guess this is why they call it the Ruby Temple, huh?"

"You just figured that out?" Alex replied snidely.

Jesse was just about to snap, but simply took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Let us push onward," Alex stated as they continued forth.

"A new Aeon…" Julie smiled, "It's so exciting."

"I mean, power like the Aeons is unlike anything I've ever seen," Andre added, marveling at the ruby stones, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Julie wondered, not quite sure of what he meant by his question.

"Have you ever seen magic like that before?" Andre reiterated his question.

Julie gasped for a bit as a distant memory flashed throughout her mind.  She heard a shrieking screams and a dark light that seemed to reach the sky.

"…Julie?" Andre asked her, "You okay?"

Julie blinked twice, returning to normal, "Oh, I'm fine…"

Alex walked before the entire group, noticing a large ruby that was shining in the near distance, "That must be where the Chamber of the Fayth lies."

"Let's hurry then," Anthony nodded in agreement.

Moments later, after walking even more across the hallway, they all stood before a doorway that was similar to the others that they had seen.  However, this green stone doorway had a massive ruby on the front.  Beneath it was the slot for a sphere.

"We made it," Jesse smiled.

"I can't wait to see what's next," Andre added.

Alex handed Anthony his golden Guardian sphere, "I shall give you the honors my lord."

"Oh…me?" Anthony asked.

Alex nodded in return.

"Oh…" Anthony sighed.  He stepped hesitantly towards the slot in the doorway.  He could only remember the mural that was shown to him and all of the unanswered questions he had.

"Go on Anthony," Julie encouraged him.

Anthony steadily placed the sphere into the slot.  Once locked in, the sphere's golden light permeated into the door and ran up the crevices throughout.  The door then slowly began to open.

Anthony turned out cheerfully, "It's opening!"  His smile turned to fear as he saw a purple mist entering the hallway.

All of his friends were beginning to get sleepy-eyed, almost falling unconscious.

"Everyone!" Anthony cried.  Little did he know that his Mark of Yevon was shining beneath his clothing.  It was protecting him from whatever effects this smog could cause.

"A-Anthony…" Julie sighed weakly, falling to the ground.

"Julie!" Anthony shouted as he ran over to her.  He looked and examined her to see she had fallen asleep.

"Don't fall a…" Andre began to say as he fell under the deep sleep as well.

"Oh my, Andre!" Anthony called out to him.

"L-Lord…Anthony…B-Be strong…" Alex struggled to speak, trying his best to fend off the effects of the mist.  But it was to no avail as he too fell unconscious.

"Sir Alex!" Anthony shouted.

Jesse leaned against the wall, sliding down towards the ground.

"Jesse, no!" Anthony cried as he rushed to his aide.  He knelt next to Jesse who had already sat upon the ground weakly.

"…Ugh…" Jesse struggled, "Get out of…here…!"

"Jesse!" Anthony cried once more, as Jesse fell asleep just as his comrades did.

"Ha ha ha ha!!!" a female voice laughed sadistically from behind Anthony.  

Anthony turned around to the already opened doorway, noticing that the laughter was coming from inside.  He gave one last look to his friends who were covered in the mist and then quickly rushed over to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Anthony leaped inside, pulling out his moon inspired staff.  He twirled it above his head and then held it before him, knees bent, and prepared for whatever came his way.

"Who's there?!" Anthony yelled angrily.

He looked around the Chamber of the Fayth that looked almost exactly like the others.  The pillar of green light shined upwards in the center of the room; there is where the Fayth slept.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Summoner Anthony of Orlami," the woman spoke in her soft yet evil tone.  

More of the purple mist was being conjured in the massive spiritual room, conforming together to form the shape of a seductive woman.  When the smoke cleared, she was revealed.

"I am Nazrak, professional illusionist for hire," she grinned.  Nazrak had extremely long violet hair that reached the ground.  She also had several different braids running down her hair, dyed in a lighter shade of purple.  Her eyes matched her hair as did her lipstick.  She wore a bikini top, revealing much cleavage, that was made of silver chain mail-type material.  It was also lined in purple.  Her entire midriff was completely revealed until one could see her long matching skirt that had two slits upon the sides.  The skirt showed off her curvy legs and body, as well as the anklet she wore around her ankle.  She was completely barefoot.

"Illusionist?!" Anthony asked her, "What have you done to my friends?!"

"They're not dead or anything…yet…" Nazrak smirked, rubbing her chin softly, "The truth of the matter is that you were supposed to be sleeping with them."

"What have you done to them?!" Anthony yelled even more loudly.

"All right, all right already!" Nazrak replied, "They're trapped in my illusion of the past!"

"Eh?!" Anthony gasped.

"The funny thing about having a past is…running away from it isn't always a good idea," Nazrak giggled.

"Set them free!" Anthony demanded.

"Absolutely not!" Nazrak shouted back, "I have strict orders!"

"Then I will fight you!!" Anthony told her, holding his staff tightly.

"Very well then!  Bring it on!" Nazrak agreed.

The two combatants faced one another off, ready for their battle to commence.

Andre's bold green eyes opened suddenly.  He realized he was lying down on the ground upon his chest.  Without another thought or hesitation, he lifted first onto his knees and then to his feet.  

"Where…am I?" he asked himself.  His voice echoed throughout what was a white void in space.  It seemed completely endless.  It was as if there were no walls nor floor almost.

Each step Andre took made an echo as he circled around to examine his surroundings.  He had no clue what to make of it, however.

"What the hell is this place?" he wondered, looking all around.  

That was when it hit him.

"Oh by Yevon…!" he shouted, "Where is everyone?!  And Anthony?!"  Andre picked up his feet and began to run, even though it felt as if he was going absolutely nowhere.  "Anthony!  Jesse!  Julie!  Sir Alex!" he called out for his friends.  

Continuing to call out their names, Andre was not paying attention to where he was going or to his feet, for that matter.  Soon enough, he tripped and fell flat onto his face.  

"Ughh…" he grunted.  He soon lifted his head, gasping to find a small African-American boy sitting before him.  He quickly got onto his knees.

The little boy was bald, no hair at all.  He had bright green eyes and wore a gray T-shirt with a pair of blue shorts; no shoes upon his feet.  The poor and lonely child cried and cried.

"Are…are you all right kid?" Andre asked him, "How did you get here?"

"Waa-hah-hah!" the boy sobbed like a baby.

"There, there kid…" Andre tried to console him as he approached, "It's all…"  Andre's eyes widened as the boy looked at him.

The young boy sniffed and wiped his nose with his arm as he looked at Andre.

"You…You're…" Andre stuttered, "…Me."

Julie, meanwhile, had already gotten up and was now in her dream-like world.  She was simply walking across a stone paved sidewalk that was built over some grass.  The sky seemed cloudy and the sun barely shined through.  There was white mist everywhere and it was a bit difficult to see.

"This place…" she sighed, "Somehow…it seems…familiar."

As she continued to walk through the fog, the dark silhouette of a building could be seen in the distance.

"Oh, hopefully I'll find everyone there," Julie said to herself.  She continued onward until she finally reached the entrance to this building.  She gasped when the mist cleared up a bit.

"This can't be!" she cried.

The building was massive.  It was three stories tall and had very Gothic cathedral-like influences.  This was due to the fact that there were many steeples and church bells all about.  Arches were placed throughout outdoor balconies and hallways.  The entire structure was made of a dark marble stone.

"This is…" Julie began to say, "…The Magic Academy…"  She looked up to see the wooden double doors before her as they opened slowly on their own.  All Julie could see past the doorway was more darkness and mist.  She was very apprehensive but decided to gather her courage and enter this familiar place from her past.

(*)Alex found himself all by his lonesome in a completely different place. He was no longer in the Yevon Temple. He seemed to be in a barren land of some sort. There were no trees, no animals, no sign of life whatsoever. All there really was were gray skies, as though it looked like a storm would take place at any moment, and then there was fog all over the place. Covering almost every square inch of land and air to the young Legendary Fencer's eye. The fog was more thick than anyone could even imagine.  It was almost like a wasteland. 

Alex had a look of caution and confusion as he walked around the land. "Where the hell am I? How did I get to this place?" 

"Lord Anthony!! Sir Andre!! Madam Julie!!" He called out the names of his comrades, his voice echoing all throughout the land, "Anybody?!!" 

"What happened to everyone else?" He asked himself as he continued his walk through the mysterious land, passing through the fog. 

Alex unsheathed his saber and firmly held it, he had to be prepared for the worst. This place was completely new to him and he had no inkling of whether or not there could be fiends in the area or not. 

"Hi-yah!!!" the sound of a young boy's battle cry could be heard from the distance, leaving a faint echo. 

Alex sharply turned around to the direction of the voice. "Who's there?!" he asked furiously as he went into his respective fencing stance. "Show yourself to me now!!" 

Then suddenly, without any warning, the fog seemed to have lifted on its own. 

"What the hell?" Alex inquired, still in his stance, not letting his guard down.

The entire land began to change entirely. From out of nowhere, trees suddenly began to grow from the earth, blades of grass risen up from underneath Alex's feet and expanded into the entire territory. The skies began to darken even further into a night sky that filled with all sorts of shining stars. 

Alex looked in all sorts of directions in awe of what had transpired before his very own eyes. "How did that happen?"

"Haah!!!" 

"Ki-yah!!"

Two more battle cries much like the one Alex had heard before echoed from the distance. It seemed a bit louder than the last one, which meant that whoever was in a battle was very close to where Alex stood. (*)

Jesse lied on his back, completely awake, but he was falling deeper and deeper into a void that he could not escape.  Around him it seemed like shooting stars were racing past him.  He looked straight up, watching the lights head straight past him and towards the sky.

"_What's going on…?_" he thought to himself, "_Where is this taking me?_"

Soon enough, from behind him, a flash of white light occurred.  This caused the scenery to immediately change.  Before Jesse knew it, he was now standing upright, still falling towards the ground.  Only now he was racing past the blue sky and the puffy white clouds he was used to.  In a matter of seconds, Jesse reached past the atmosphere and landed back onto what seemed to be the Earth.

Jesse looked around to see his new surroundings.  He standing at the edge of a brown stone cliff that could almost be mistaken for the Grand Canyon.  The rest was brown, sandy deserts all the way towards the horizon.  The deserts surrounded this enormous crevice in the Earth.  It seemed to have no end, no bottom.  

Jesse looked down, watching some small rocks fall downward, "I know this place…I know it all too well…"  At that very moment, something appeared in the distance that Jesse noticed from the corner of his eye.  He turned to see dozens and dozens of lifeless bodies lying all across the grounds.  He rushed over to them.

"Oh my…" he gasped, "These people…"  He knelt down to a middle-aged man, feeling for his pulse.  Jesse shook his head, "…They're all dead."  He stood up and began to walk about what seemed to be a cemetery.  "All of these people…" he sighed sadly, "But how…?"

As he was looking around, Jesse actually bumped into one of the bodies on the floor.  "Oh!" he gasped, "…What?!!"  He looked down to see a woman with short dark hair and a man with jet black hair, and a mustache.

"Mom?!  Dad?!" Jesse cried as he saw them both lying before him.

Anthony went flying across the Chamber of the Fayth, hitting the ground and skidding across it.  He gathered his strength and got back onto his knees.  He had a few scratches on his face and his clothes.  Nevertheless, he held up his staff valiantly.

"Ha ha ha!" Nazrak laughed, "You're are supposed to be a Summoner?!  You are weak!"

Anthony took this time to catch his breath.

"Try this on for size!" Nazrak shouted as she lifted one arm into the air.  All around her, small bats made of dark magic appeared.  She then thrust her arm downward, launching them towards Anthony.

Anthony raised his staff into the air, holding it in a horizontal position.  He called out the spell, "Shell!"  Above him and out of thin air, multiple lines of rainbow colored light came down and surrounded his body in the shape of a round sphere.  The bats crashed into the spheres, disintegrating instantly.  

"Ahh…a White Mage as well," Nazrak smirked, "Now that I didn't expect."

"_I don't have any offensive magic…_" Anthony thought to himself, "_…I have to summon."  _Anthony clasped his hands together, holding his staff in between them.

"Oh no you don't!" Nazrak yelled as she leaped into the air.

Before Anthony knew what hit him, Nazrak somersaulted forward and kicked him straight in the chest and back into the wall.  

"Ugh!" Anthony cried as he hit the wall with a tremendous thump.

"I won't let you use your Summoner tricks!" Nazrak told him, "Bind!"  

Out of thin air, magical binds made of purple light appeared on Anthony's neck and on his wrist; tying both wrists together.

"What?!" he gasped.

"That binding spell disarms your ability to summon!  Ha ha ha!!" Nazrak laughed.

"No!" Anthony cried, standing onto his feet, "…I summon you, Valefor, Winged Lord of the Skies!!"

Nothing happened.

Anthony tried once more, "Phoenix, grant me your flames of the sun!"

Still, no Aeons were summoned.

"This can't be!" Anthony cried.

"Oh yes it can!" Nazrak grinned.

Anthony looked over to see that the entrance way was clear to escape and began to run towards it in order to regroup.  Nevertheless, Nazrak pulled out a whip glowing of violet energy and snapped it at Anthony.  The whip surrounded his entire body, pulling him to the ground.

"Ahh!  Let me go!" Anthony shouted.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nazrak laughed, "Ha ha ha!!"  The whip then began to electrify with purple bolts, shocking Anthony's entire body.

"Ahhh!!!!" he screamed as the bolts pulsated throughout the whip and onto his body.

Andre couldn't help but stare at the little boy who looked exactly like himself at that age.  He was absolutely astounded with what he was seeing.

"Umm…excuse me?" Andre asked politely.

The little boy sniffled some more, "Y-Yes?"

"Could I ask you what your name is?" Andre asked him very sweetly.

The little boy nodded, "…It's Andre."

Andre's eyes widened.  He was stunned to hear that it could be possible that he was seeing his younger self sitting right before him.

Little Andre's eyes began to tear up once more, "…I'm alone."

Andre smiled to him, "No you're not.  You have your friends, and your family too.  Right?"

Andre shook his head, "My family doesn't love me…"

"Oh come on kid, why do you say that?  Your family loves you," Andre tried his best to reassure him, "Your father, your mother, and your…"

At that moment, a large shadow of a young man cast over the two look-alikes.  

"It's him!" Little Andre cried.

Andre looked up to see where the shadow was coming from.  All he could see against the white walls was the silhouette of a very familiar looking young man.

"You're…" Andre began to say.

"Cry, cry, cry," the silhouette mocked Little Andre.  His voice was also very familiar.  "All you do is cry.  Just get over it," he told him.

"Because of you…!  Because of you they don't love me!" Little Andre sobbed.

"Oh please," the silhouetted man brushed it off, "Don't be jealous that I'm better at everything than you are.  They can't help but love me more.  Especially when their youngest son is such a wimp."

"Wah-hah-hah!!" Little Andre began to sob profusely.

"Stop it Rico!" Andre yelled at him.

"Oh come on.  You and I both know what I say is true," Rico responded, "Mom and Dad did always love me more.  I was their pride and joy.  Best athlete, most popular, and now better Guardian.  I mean, the only reason why you trained to be one was to get their attention."

"Why you…!" Andre gritted his teeth.

"It didn't work now did it?" Rico smirked, "I was still number one in their eyes and now here you are trying to make a name for myself.  The situation is quite clear to me.  But here's the truth of the matter…"

The shadow casting over Andre and his younger self grew even larger and even darker than before.

"…You'll never get rid of my shadow…never…" Rico whispered.

Andre was completely floored.  He had no idea how to respond to that.  The truth was that even Andre himself believed that to be true.  He always felt like the shadow of his big brother would always follow him no matter where he went.  And now in this world of illusion, Andre faced it head on like he never thought he would.

Julie walked around the empty main hall of the Magic Academy.  The chandelier that used to shine with golden splendor now hung above with rust and dirt covering it for every inch.  The main staircase was completely run down as many of the steps were broken as well as the rails.  All of the furniture was covered in white sheets, as if the entire place had been abandoned.  It was all covered in mold and dust.  There were even wooden boards placed on the glass windows.

Julie couldn't believe her eyes, "…Everyone's gone.  But…"  She continued to walk around the hall.  "They couldn't have closed down the academy…right?" she asked herself, "Not because of…what I did…"

The flash of screaming and the dark magical light flashed through her very thoughts once more.  She grabbed her head in dismay, trying to shake off the bad feeling that coursed throughout.  

In that moment a doorway at the opposite end of the hall opened.  In the entryway stood the silhouette of a woman.  She had long jet black hair, braided in several braids.  She wore a long dress, and revealed a bit of cleavage as well.

Julie turned around to see the woman, "Is that…?!  No way!"  Julie began to rush over towards the room as the woman disappeared.  "No!  Lulu come back!" Julie called out for her.  

She soon entered the room that turned out to be funeral room.  There were several caskets and coffins that were placed high upon tables.  The room was cold and reeked of death.

"Coffins?" Julie asked herself.  She looked across the room to see the silhouetted woman she called Lulu.  "Lulu!" she cried, rushing over to her.

Lulu was silent.

"Lulu!  How did you get here?!  Do you know what's going on?!" Julie asked her.  She was dying to find out some answers.

Lulu still didn't say a word to her.

"And what are these coffins?!  I don't understand!" Julie cried, "And you!  You left!  You made me have to deal with my power on my own!  Where have you been!?"

Lulu then finally spoke, "…You killed them."

"What?!" Julie gasped.

"These are the bodies of the innocent students you murdered!" Lulu told her sternly.

"Eh?!" Julie gasped once again.

(*)Then suddenly, something had come over Alex. He slowly began to lower his arm which he held his saber in and looked around. He had realized something about this place. 

"This land....I know it! This is..." he began to say when yet another battle cry echoed from the skies and into his ears. 

"Blade Arrow!!!" 

"What?!!" Alex gasped in complete shock as he looked into the direction of the voice and what he saw gave him chills throughout his entire body as he opened his eyes as wide as he possibly could. He saw four different warriors in the distance, not too far away from where he was. All were engaged in a battle against a large number of Sinscale monsters. Each one fended them off with all their courageous might.

One of those four was actually Alex, himself! All though, it looked like Alex, he seemed different in more ways than one. He seemed a few years younger and wore the same suit of armor, however it was colored a navy blue and had no Yevon symbol on the chest plate. He wielded in his hands a blue saber with a traditional bell guard, the handle that protects a fencer's hand from harm. 

"It can't be!!! Me?!! And.....?" 

Alex then saw two other warriors much like himself, but these two were taller, older, more masculine than he was.

One was very tall and incredibly well-built. He had short blonde hair which was in a messed up fashion. His eyes were the color of a deep blue sea. He wore armor that was almost similar to Alex's but it was black and seemed more heavy and jagged all around. There was also a red bodysuit that could be seen from underneath. He carried a sword a large sword that was had jagged edges on the side and skull-shaped handle with blood red eyes. 

"Daigo...." Alex identified the young warrior and saw the other one.

The other was only a little bit shorter. He had brown hair and green eyes. There was also a small scar that was on his left cheek that went diagonal. His costume consisted of a light green turtle necked shirt with gold decor down front ,light brown pants. He also gad black armored gloves that reached to his elbows. Silver chest armor and shoulder guard. To top it off he wore black combat boots. He held in his hands a long sword that had a curved blade with jewels embedded into it and with a golden hilt. 

"Zeke..." Alex added on to the list of names. 

Alex then looked at the last warrior of the four. This one stood out from all the rest. It was a young girl. She had short brown hair. Her eyes were both different colors. One was green while the other was blue. She wore a dangling blue earring in her right ear that had a small tassel on the end. Her costume was a white fully lined wrap around top with elbow lengthened sleeves that weren't connected to it which were long and nearly dropped to the ground. She also had a yellow waist ribbon that held together a long black skirt that went to her ankles and had a slit on the left side. She also wore dark boots and carried with her a long staff that was blue and red. There was a three pronged star-like design at the top of it.

Alex dropped his saber and fell to his knees as called out the name of this girl, "Yuna...."

"How can this be?!" Alex asked himself. He was still on his knees as he continued watching the battle that took place before him. He still couldn't believe his own eyes. 

The blue armored Alex brought his fencing saber up above his head as he began to call out, "Blade…!!!" At the very tip of his weapon, an immense arrow made of red light started to form. As soon as the arrow was complete, he shouted, "…Arrow!!!" He swung down with his blade, heaving the arrow at the Sinscales.

The arrow ripped through a group of Sinscales and quickly reduced them to pyreflies. 

Zeke slashed through multiple Sinscales, one by one. "Damn these beasts!" he scowled as he looked over to see more Sinscales coming toward him. He placed his sword in front of him, it began to glow a bright yellow color. "Thunder Wave!!" he yelled, swinging down his sword, releasing a large bolt of lightning that incinerated the oncoming monsters.

Daigo had cut through groups of Sinscales with his deadly blade. "Hi-yah!!!!' he cried at the top of his lungs. He then dug his weapon into the earth below him. He still held the handle of the sword firmly as an eerie black light emitted from his hands and to his weapon. "Darkness Sword!!" he shouted as orbs made from dark energy emerged from the ground and destroyed all of his surrounding enemies.

"Am I dreaming....?" Alex questioned himself in disbelief. "I remember this battle...its the night that..." (*)

"Ahhhh!!!!" Anthony continued to scream as Nazrak kept on electrifying him with her bolts of violet lightning.

"I may be an illusionist, but the pain I inflict on my opponents is completely real!" Nazrak smirked, "Heheh!!"

"_Ugh…I need…help…!_" Anthony thought to himself, struggling to stay strong, "_What should I do…?_"

At that critical moment, a man's voice shouted, "…Gusting Wave!!!"

Both Nazrak and Anthony looked up towards the sky to see an immense wave of concentrated wind swerve and hail downward.  The wind sliced through Nazrak's whip, releasing Anthony from her grasp.

"What the hell was that!?" Nazrak asked furiously.

Anthony looked back up from the ground, after regaining his strength, to see Jesse landing in front of him.  "Jesse!" he cried happily, "How did you escape her spell?!"

Jesse held his sword up, facing Nazrak, "No time for that now.  Are you okay?"

Anthony nodded, "I'll be fine, but this binding spell…"

Jesse looked back to see the bands on Anthony's neck and wrists, "What the…?!"

"I cannot summon now!" Anthony explained.

"Don't worry," Jesse assured him, "I'll get you out of them."  Jesse was just about to reach his hands towards the binding bands that were placed on Anthony.

"Stop!" Nazrak shouted.

Jesse, being controlled by magic, did exactly as she said.  He was completely frozen.  "Uh…?!" he gasped.

"Jesse!!" Anthony shouted.

"I can't…move…" he whispered.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Nazrak laughed, "Another trick up my sleeve!  Now you will do as I say!"

"Not while I'm here!" Anthony shouted forcefully.

"What?" Nazrak wondered.

Anthony lifted to his feet and began running towards Nazrak.

"W-What…What are you doing?!" she yelled.

Anthony leaped towards her, head butting her in her chest and knocking her back.

Jesse was released from her illusionist trick.

"You little brat!  Get out of my way!!!" Nazrak yelled heatedly.  She had had just about enough of Anthony's meddling.  She walked over to Anthony and grabbed him by his neck.  She slowly lifted him up into the air, then throwing him to the nearby wall.

Anthony fell to the floor, completely unconscious from the blow.

"Anthony!!" Jesse called out for him, "Stay away from him!!  Your fight is with me now!!"  Jesse slashed his blade to the right and then brought up and to the side of his face while pointing it at Nazrak in a sword stance.

"One down…" Nazrak grinned, "…Now it's your turn!"

"Hahhh!!!!" Jesse yelled at the top of his lungs as he went running after Nazrak.  He leaped forward with his blade in front of him, heading towards her.  But just as he was reaching her, she teleported away, causing Jesse to hit the ground.

"Ha ha ha!!!" her laugh echoed throughout the chamber.  She then reappeared a few feet away from him.  

Jesse turned onto his back and then somersaulted backwards and onto his feet.  "More tricks I see," he said.

"Hmph," she smirked cockily.

"I'll show you this Guardian's true power!" Jesse replied.  He immediately leaped into the air, pulling his sword back at his side. "Gusting Wave!!!" he yelled.  He spun around once, swinging his blade, and releasing a wave of intense wind and pressure at Nazrak.

Nazrak used her teleporting trick once more.

While still in the air, Jesse gasped, "Not again!"

Nazrak teleported behind him without him even realizing it.  She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.  Jesse was caught completely off guard.  Nazrak followed it up by grabbing him by the arm and flipping him over her own shoulder and down towards the ground.

Jesse hit and skidded across the chamber floors with incredible force as Nazrak teleported back down and before him.  Jesse, using his sword, helped himself get back onto his feet.

"Time for my newest hat trick!" Nazrak sneered.  She raised both of her arms into the air and shouted, "Kaleidoscope Horror!!!"

In a matter of milliseconds, a sudden flash of colored light occurred.  Now, Jesse found himself in a void of a kaleidoscopic world.  The colors were ever changing and spinning around him.  It was extremely disorienting and confusing for the young swordsman.  He wasn't sure what to do.

Jesse looked around quickly and a bit worriedly.  He didn't know what to expect next.  Nevertheless, the unexpected came.  Using this attack to disorient Jesse, Nazrak appeared, disappeared, and reappeared in a matter of seconds.  She would come at Jesse from all directions, punching him, chopping him, kicking him, and so on and so forth.  Jesse didn't have any time to react at all.  She would simply keep on coming, hitting him across the cheek, the chest, the stomach, and his back as well.

"Now for my final blow!!!" Nazrak shouted as she came down at Jesse in the form of a flying kick.  She hit him straight in the chest as the kaleidoscopic aura shattered into a million pieces, causing even greater damage to the Guardian.

Jesse was knocked straight into the wall, weak and injured from Nazrak's baffling spell.  

Nazrak walked over and stood over him, flipping back her long locks of violet hair, "Having fun yet?"

Jesse looked up to her, squinting one eye in grimacing pain.


	18. Hinted Pasts and the New Aeon

**All scenes in between two (*) were written by Alex Martinez.  He gets full credit for those scenes.**

Andre could only stare up at his older brother, whose shadow overcame his own as it always did in their childhood.  He was speechless.  No words could describe the dismay that he was feeling.  He had buried these private feelings for so long that now to have them resurface in such a way was a difficult task to befall upon.

Little Andre crawled over to his older self and tugged on his arm, "Come on!  Even though they don't love us…we can still play together!"

Andre turned his head slightly to look back at him.

"We might be alone but…" Little Andre began to say, "…we can try to get far away from the big bad shadow…"

"…Shadow?" Andre asked himself, "I was…always in his shadow…"

"Would you leave him alone brat?!" Rico yelled angrily.

Little Andre backed away, feeling the force of Rico's voice.  

"No matter where you go…or what you do little brother…" Rico began to say, "…My shadow will always follow you."

The shadow that had been cast over Andre now stood up as if it were a normal human being.

"What?!" Andre gasped.

"Ha ha ha!!!" Rico laughed as his silhouetted figure vanished, leaving only his shadow behind.

"Raarrgh!!!" the shadow growled as it leaped towards Andre.  It reached out its long arms and grabbed Andre by the neck.  He squeezed his grip tightly, just like a snake.

"Ughh…Aghh!!" Andre struggled.  He tried kicking and swerving around but the shadow's grip was too strong.

Little Andre walked over to Andre from behind and looked over him, "I told you we should've gone to play together.  Now his shadow is gonna eat you up, just like before."

Andre looked back to see his younger self vanish without a trace.

"You'll never be as good as me!  You'll never be as good as me!" the shadow kept on repeating as he continuously strangled Andre.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Lulu wondered.  She had such a calmness but malicious tone to her voice.  

"…I…murdered?" Julie asked herself.  She was in disbelief that this part of herself was beginning to surface.

"You did this!" Lulu raised her voice, "You killed them!" 

"But, I…I didn't mean to!!" Julie cried, "It was an accident!!"

"That doesn't make up for the young lives you cut short!!" Lulu shouted.

Julie was absolutely stunned by what she was hearing.  But she snapped back, "If you…If you hadn't left the way you did…!!"

"None of this would have ever happened, right?" Lulu finished for her, "Quit placing the blame on others!  You use that as your excuse to make the pain and hurt go away!!  It may go away for you, but the pain you gave these children's families will not!  You ruined their lives!"

"But I…!" Julie sobbed, "I…I didn't mean to!  I don't know what happened!!  This power that's inside me…I couldn't control it…"

She quickly remembered the flash of dark light that caused it all.

"And because of your weakness these students died!!" Lulu yelled angrily, "You will now pay for what you've done!!"

At that sudden moment, the doors to the coffins opened.  Zombie-looking arms lifted from the beds.

Julie turned around, frightened, to see what was going on.

Out of the coffins, young zombie men and women lifted themselves out.  They wore black school uniforms that were ripped and torn, revealing their gruesome pale green and dismantled bodies.  Their eyes were completely black and their skin almost looked as if it were melted.

"Ahh!!" Julie screamed.

"They will have their revenge!!!" Lulu laughed evilly, "Ha ha ha!!!"  In a matter of seconds, she vanished.

"Murderer…Murderer…Murderer…" the zombie students grumbled.  They steadily made their way towards Julie.

"No!!  Stay away!!" Julie cried, "Stay away from me!!  I didn't mean to…!!"  Julie crouched down next to the wall, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.  She was absolutely terrified as the zombies stood before her.

(*)"This is that same battle....the last battle that I fought as....Yuna's Guardian..." Alex said to himself as he continued watching the events displayed before him. 

Yuna began to focus all of her energy as she incanted her most powerful spell, "Holy!!!" From out of no where, hundreds of brilliant and luminescent white lights swarmed and spiraled around her body.  Yuna then held her staff, vertically, above her head. The white lights that floated around her quickly entered the very tip of the staff at amazing speeds, causing them to seem like comets. Finally, the staff let loose large, bold, and gleaming rays of white light that spiraled about.

Each and every ray of light struck through the Sinscales that surrounded her and the three Guardians. All the monsters dropped to the ground of the battlefield and disintegrated into pyreflies, ascending toward the Heavens. The four warriors had won the long and arduous battle.

"We were all so strong...almost unbeatable together..." Alex sadly told himself as he bowed his head in shame, "But this isn't how it ended..."

Suddenly, the entire aura around the land changed into pitch blackness. Everything was covered in the thickest darkness imaginable. However it only lasted for a short while. Just as the fog had lifted earlier, the darkness had done the same. It had lifted itself and once again displayed another vision of Alex's past. A chapter in his past that he had never forgotten despite how much he had wanted to.  

"It was just like this...." Alex whispered silently, his voice beginning to break, losing all the potent confidence that he usually held. He raised his head and looked in horror at the sight of the Summoner Lady Yuna and the two other Guardians, Sir Daigo and Sir Zeke on the ground, lifeless.  Drowned in a pool of redness, wounds still fresh all over their sore bodies, the clothes and armor damaged and ripped. 

The younger blue armored Alex held Yuna in his arms, sobbing in emotional agony and rocking her back and forth like a baby. This was the ending chapter to the previous story of Sir Alex, the Legendary Fencer. 

The image of Alex's past disappeared in front of his very eyes, leaving him all by his lonesome once more in the pitch blackness. 

Alex tried his hardest to fight back the tears that began to form within his watery eyes, " I lost them all....Daigo, Zeke, and Yuna!! Guardians are supposed to protect their friends and Summoners and I couldn't even do that!! Because I was so weak...I failed them when they truly needed me the most... and because of that....I watched them die!!" Alex screamed as he pounded his clenched fist into the dirt. 

"How can I protect Lord Anthony when I know that I'm nothing more but a weak failure!!!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs as the anguished tears fell from his eyes and dropped onto his hands. 

_"You're wrong. You're not weak and you're certainly not a failure. Far from it actually." _said the sweet reassuring voice of a familiar young woman.

"Eh?!!" Alex instantly recognized that voice as he looked up and saw the most miraculous sight he could ever gaze his eyes on. 

A single, multi-colored pyrefly swerved around in the midst of the darkness in front of Alex. It was only but mere seconds later that one pyrefly changed and became an entire swarm. Multiple pyreflies spiraled about in a rapid motion and then conjoined together to form into a single being made from translucent light. Not only was the voice of this being familiar, but so was its entire shape.

Alex remained silent in surprise as the being began to walk closer and closer to him. "Y-Yu-Yuna...?" Alex asked in astonishment.

It was indeed the fallen Summoner. Yuna kneeled onto her knees to make eye contact with Alex and put her hand on his armored shoulder. "It's me Alex. Happy to see me?" she joked and gave a heartwarming smile. 

"Yuna! B-But how!? How are you here?!" Alex asked her in both happiness and confusion. 

"Alex..." Yuna began to say, "What happened back then was never your fault." 

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked her, still confused. 

"You think that you're a weak failure. You still blame yourself for what happened to me and the others, but you shouldn't. Daigo and Zeke knew what they were getting themselves into when they became Guardians. This was their duty. It was the same with me. I became a Summoner, knowing all the risks that came with it. Didn't you do the same at that time?"

Alex gasped when he realized that Yuna's words were getting to him and clearly having effect. 

"I died simply because I was never meant to fulfill the Prophecy of the Summoner. I realized that the moment I embraced Yevon in the Farplane." Yuna explained as clearly as possible, "Daigo and Zeke chose to die protecting me because they had hope that even if they should fall and there was only one of us still standing, that person would carry on our mission. And you are that person who will do this for us."

"Me?" Alex inquired. 

"I've known you your entire life Alex. You are one of the most strongest people that I know and above all else, the most loyal.  You can do this. You can finish where things left off with Lord Anthony and his other Guardians. You can protect him till your heart's content. See this pilgrimage through to the very end," Yuna encouraged him. 

Alex stayed silent for a moment, letting all what Yuna said sink into his mind, heart, and soul. They began to leave his eyes and dry themselves upon the skin of his cheeks. Without hesitation, he nodded his head slowly but with determination. He quickly got back on his feet, "All right!! I will! I promise!!" 

Yuna got back on her own feet and grinned from ear to ear as she slowly began to vanish in the forms of the pyreflies that had made her. "Go now! Protect Lord Anthony and once again become Sir Alex, the Legendary Fencer!" 

With those final words said, Yuna had completely vanished into the skies. Leaving Alex all her hopes and trust that he would do everything he could possibly do to help vanquish the Bringer of Destruction, Sin.

Alex quickly picked up his fencing saber that he had dropped earlier and solemnly vowed to himself as he lifted the blade up to his face, "I will honor my promise." 

Alex then took his saber and slammed the blade into the ground below. It began to crack away like it was glass and began to take the whole place down along as well. As soon as it crashed open, the Guardian soon found himself back inside the Ruby Temple of Yevon. (*)

Alex opened his eyes, awaking from the illusion that had been encompassing his mind and his thoughts.  He stood up to examine what was going on.

"This mist was the cause of this…" he stated.  He then looked towards the ground to see Andre and Julie still asleep.  "Oh no!" he shouted.  He rushed over to them both, kneeling next to them.  

They seemed to be in dismay in whatever illusion they were in.  They were scrunching their brows and mumbling slightly.

"Hang in there, I'll get you…" Alex began to say when he heard the battle cries of a familiar young man and a woman.  He stood back up and ran over towards the door.  He hid behind it to see what was going on.

Inside of the chamber, Jesse continued to battle the illusionist, Nazrak.

"He's in trouble…" Alex whispered.

Jesse leaped into the air, somersaulting forward.  He slashed downward as he finished the rotation, "Yahh!!!" 

Nazrak performed another of her teleporting tricks in order to dodge the sword.  Once Jesse landed, she reappeared behind him.

Jesse, however, was quick to notice.  He grabbed his sword and slashed back at her.  Nazrak ducked and then tripped Jesse from the floor, sending him into the air.  Nazrak leaped forward towards him, performing a spinning kick into his chest.

"Aghh!!" Jesse screamed as he bashed into the chamber walls.

"Ha ha ha!!" Nazrak laughed, "Are you holding back because I am woman?  How pathetic!"

Anthony had then came to, getting onto his knees to see Jesse in danger.  "Jesse!!" he cried.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we?" Nazrak said sarcastically.  Using her telekinesis magic, she lifted Jesse from the ground, stilling pinning him to the wall.  Using immense force, she began to push him even harder towards it.  It was almost as if gravity was working all too well.

"Ughh…!!" Jesse grimaced.

"Jesse!!" Anthony cried once more, as he lifted his cuffed arms into the air, "Protect!!"

A hexagonal grid made of blue light magically appeared before Jesse, canceling Nazrak's power.  He fell back to the ground.

"Why you little…!" Nazrak yelled as she turned around and launched a swarm of bats in Anthony's directions.

"Ahh!!" Anthony screamed as he tried to fend off the bats that surrounded him.

"Now to finish this…" Nazrak grinned, turning back to Jesse, "How would you like to die?  Quickly…or slowly?"

Jesse had no defense.  The illusionist had him exactly where she wanted him.  He didn't know what options he had now.  It all seemed hopeless.

The shadow continued to strangle Andre's neck, "You'll never be as good as me!  You'll never be as good as me!"

"Let…me go!!!" Andre shouted.  As he struggled to break free, he looked up and into the shadow.  It made him realize something.  "_This is how I always felt…_" he thought to himself, "_…When he was around…I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move."_

Andre looked straight up, a tear streaming down his cheek.

Meanwhile, the zombies grabbed at every inch of Julie's body.  They tugged at her arms, pulled at her legs, and wrapped their arms around her neck.  They yanked on her hair and stared grimly into the mage's eyes.

"Murderer!!!!" the zombies screeched, "You killed us!!!"

"Aghh!!!" Julie screamed in horror as they hurt her, "Let me go!!!"

"You will die too!!!" they yelled.

"No…No…" Julie began to repeat as something inside her began to awaken, "No!!!!"  She closed her eyes and then reopened them to reveal them in a complete violet color.  She looked straight up towards the sky as a symbol appeared upon her forehead.  It was a black star, looking very much like a tattoo.  Her hair style was let loose as her hair flowed with a wind that was covered in violet-colored magic.  The magic surrounded Julie's body, as a beam of violet and black light shot upwards towards the sky from the star upon her forehead.

"Agghhhh!!!!" the zombies screamed as they let go of her.

The beam soon spread in the thickness and circumference as it encompassed the entire building.  The power was so strong that once the light sifted outwards, the building was no more.  Nothing was left.  It was as if it never existed.

Julie levitated above the ground.  Her status had not changed.  Her face was filled with very little emotion.  She simply levitated, looking outward towards nothingness.  

Something from her past had awakened.

Nazrak reached out her arm, about to begin her assault when she heard the shouting of a young man from behind.

"Blade Arrow!!!"

The arrow made of red energy soared across the air, smashing into Nazrak's back.  

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed as she slammed into the wall.  She sat back up, looking over towards the direction in which the attack came from.  

There in the distance stood Sir Alex and Lord Anthony.  Alex had managed to slice off the binds that were placed upon his Summoner and now both were ready for battle.

"You! You too broke free?!" Nazrak shouted angrily.

"Your illusions are weak!" Alex replied, "You have no real power!"

"What?!" she shouted angrily

Jesse gathered his strength and lifted himself to his feet.  He held up his sword, ready for some action.  "Now this is our game," he smirked.

"Lord Anthony…" Alex began to say.

"Don't worry," he nodded, "I will watch your back."

"All right," Alex agreed, "Swordsman, let's finish her!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Jesse concurred.

"What?  What are you doing?!" Nazrak shrieked.  She was beginning to smell the air of her own defeat.

"Follow my lead!" Alex ordered as he began to run over towards Nazrak.  He unsheathed his saber as he towards her.  As soon as he reached her, Alex raised his saber to the air.  It began to glow with blue energy.  He stepped forward and made a quick slash.  Nazrak became trapped in a cage of ice. 

Alex left the attack as it was.  He had a plan.  "Now!!!" Alex yelled loudly.

Jesse held his sword in front of him horizontally.  He ran his other hand across the blade, creating a yellow light around it.  Just as he does for his Gusting Wave attack, Jesse held his sword back at his side.  "Tornado Spin!!!" he yelled, while beginning to spin around.  As each second passed, the speed picked up.  The increasing velocity was so fast, that a tornado was beginning to be created.  Soon enough, Jesse swung his sword, launching the cyclone at the frozen illusionist.

The ice cage was sent flying up into the air, spinning around inside of the cyclone.

Alex smirked a bit, knowing it was his turn to finish this.  He held his saber tightly, leaping up and into the cyclone.

"Sir Alex!" Anthony shouted worriedly.

Alex was strong, and made his way through the tornado without any trouble.  He saw the ice cage and knew what he had to do.  "Freezing Cut!!!" he yelled loudly, soaring through the cyclone over to Nazrak.  He smashed his blade into the ice, causing it to explode.

When the explosion finished, Alex landed to the ground, sheathing his saber once more.  

Nazrak's lifeless body fell downward towards the ground a few feet behind him.  

Jesse smiled, pleased with the results of the battle, "All right…Ugh…"  He fell to his knees, leaning against his blade.

"Jesse!" Anthony rushed over to him, helping him back onto his feet.

Alex approached them, "Are you all right milord?"

"Yes, thank you Sir Alex," Anthony smiled.

"Looks like…she was put out of commission," Jesse tried to joke, but still sounding weak from the battle.

"Jesse…" Anthony sighed, "You protected me…"

"What did you expect?" Jesse grinned, "I am your Guardian after all."

The both of them smiled to one another, appreciating what each had done for one another.

Alex crossed his arms, "…Good job."  It was one of the most difficult things to say.

"Thanks," Jesse replied.

Little did they know, that something was happening over at Nazrak's body.  Out of her back, a black seed-like object floated upwards towards the sky.

Andre continued to try and kick away at the shadow who strangled him, when it suddenly just vanished.  

"Huh?" he wondered, "What hap…?"  

He was suddenly cut off as the illusion ended, and he awoke back in the real world.  He held his head in grief, "Man…that was some nightmare."

Julie floated back down towards the ground.  The purple aura that surrounded her faded away as her eyes returned to normal and the star symbol disappeared.  She looked around to see the damage that she had done.  

"I…did this?" she asked herself in disbelief, "It happened again didn't it?!  That power that's inside of me…"

Julie's illusion was cut short as she opened her eyes back in the Ruby Temple.  "Ughh…" she grumbled as she lifted up.

"Julie!!" Andre shouted as he crawled over to her, "You okay?!"

Julie was a little disoriented, "I'm…okay."

"Thank Yevon for that," Andre sighed in relief, "But…what the hell just happened here?"

Julie was silent.  She did not in any way want to talk about what she had experienced.

Andre looked over beyond the doorway to the Chamber of the Fayth to see his friends together.  "Look!" he pointed out.

The two of them helped each other up and rushed over to them.

Anthony immediately saw them enter, "Julie!!  Andre!!"  He smiled emphatically as he leaped into both of their arms, having a group hug.

Andre looked over his shoulder a bit to see Jesse a bit worn, "Did we miss anything?"

Jesse scratched his head, "Yeah…maybe a little."  Jesse then directed Andre's eyes to the lifeless body of the illusionist.

Julie saw it as well, as they broke their hug, "We really did."

Anthony turned around to see Nazrak's body from afar.  He had a look of such pity, "…She was an illusionist.  She said that she had placed you all in an illusion of your pasts."

All four of his Guardians were silent soon thereafter.  Each of them knew that was the complete truth.  However, no one wanted to speak of what they had seen inside of the illusion.

"She said that they were the pasts that you were running away from…" Anthony realized.

Alex chimed in, in order to change the subject, "Forgive me milord, but   I believe the next Aeon is waiting."

Anthony nodded, "Yes, you're right."  Anthony made his way over to where the new Fayth statue lied underneath a round glass floor where the beam of light shined upward.

"How did you two escape?" Julie wondered as they all followed Anthony.

"Umm…" Jesse stuttered, "You see, I…"

"I'm sure it was just that the illusion could not phase us, well, at least me anyway," Alex said cockily.

Jesse frowned, "…Right."

Soon enough, the Guardians gathered behind their Summoner, who knelt down before the Fayth statue.  Anthony placed his staff down onto the floor and lifted his arms into the air.  He performed the Yevon prayer as a single pyrefly ascended from the statue.  It flew over to Anthony struck straight through his chest, granting him the power of a new Aeon.

"I can feel it…" Anthony sighed, "But, this power…it seems different from the others somehow…"

Once those words were spoken, a small ruby stone magically appeared upon the handle of Anthony's staff.  He picked it up to examine it.

"A ruby?" Andre questioned, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know…" Anthony replied strangely, "…It must mean something…"

"Well, good news is that you have a new Aeon," Jesse smiled.

Anthony looked back to him, "You're ri…"  Anthony suddenly stopped when he looked beyond his group of friends.  His eyes were filled with surprise and astonishment.

"What is it?" Julie asked as the entire group turned their gaze to see what Anthony was staring at.

"Oh god!!" Jesse shouted, absolutely disgusted by what he had seen.

Julie and Andre had similar looks of dismay while Alex maintained a straight face.

Nazrak's entire body was mutilated in every which way.  It was as if some kind of beast just grew out of her skin, leaving it to rot.

"What the hell!?" Andre gasped.

"Shut up!" Alex ordered as he unsheathed his saber.

"What is it?" Anthony wondered as he stood up.

"Whatever did that to her…is still here," Alex replied, looking up and around the chamber.

Jesse and Andre both pulled out their own weapons, awaiting the attack of whatever beast could and would appear.

After a few short moments, Julie looked up and saw the creature slithering around the peak of the walls.  "Look, up there!" she shouted.

The creature let itself fall back down onto the ground, revealing itself as a Sinspawn.  

This creature had the body of a gray and blue snake, with a long, slimy tail.  It did walk on four legs, however, that were clawed with oozing blue claws.  The head of the Sinspawn was much larger in circumference than the rest of its body.  It had spikes growing out of the back of its head and neck the curved forward.  It also had a long spiked gray tongue that hissed like that of a snake.  

It opened its jaws, letting the saliva drip from its fangs, roaring, "Raaarghh!!!"

"A Sinspawn!!" Alex shouted.

"A Sinspawn?!" Andre gasped.

"Are you saying…that this Sinspawn came from her?!" Julie asked him.  It was hard for her to believe.

"It doesn't matter!  We've got to get rid of it, now!" Jesse spoke up.

Andre leaped forward, ready for action, "I'll go first!"  Andre twirled his lance above him, as blazing flames encircled around him.  The flames grew large and then began to collect themselves in the spinning lance.  The lance was like an electrical fan on reverse, sucking in all of the fire.  "Flaming Javelin!!!" Andre yelled at the top of his lungs.  While still spinning the lance, he held it in front of him, launching the thick orange flames at his opponent.

The Sinspawn did not move an inch as a barrier made of green light suddenly emerged before it.  The wave of flames hit the barrier and were reflected back.

"Andre, watch out!!" Anthony cried as he immediately pointed his staff towards him, "Shell!!"

The barrier made of rainbow colored light surrounded Andre's body as the flames smashed into it.

Anthony held his staff before him, struggling to uphold the barrier, "I…can't…hold it…!!"

Soon enough, the flames burned through the spell and struck straight into Andre.  

"Aghh!!!" he screamed as the flames launched him back into the wall.

"I can't believe it!" Julie gasped, "This Sinspawn…it has the Reflect spell!"

"Reflect?" Jesse asked her.

"It does exactly what it says.  It is supposed to reflect all magic attacks back at the opponent but…" Julie began to explain, "…Andre hit it with a Blessed attack.  How did this beast…?"

"It must be a stronger version," Alex stepped in, "This Reflect spell must reflect all special offenses."

"What should we do?" Jesse asked them.

"We don't have much choice but to fight!  Here it comes!" Alex yelled as he held up his sword.

The Sinspawn roared once more as it began to slither and crawl its way over to the three Guardians.

Anthony, who was helping Andre, called out to them, "Watch out!!"

Jesse pushed Julie out of the way, and then dodged the beast himself, while Alex leaped straight into the air.

Alex examined his options, "_I'm sure the spell doesn't cover the top…_"  Alex brought his fencing saber up above his head as he began to call out, "Blade…!!!"  At the very tip of his weapon, an immense arrow made of red light started to form.  As soon as the arrow was complete, he shouted, "…Arrow!!!"  He swung down with his blade, heaving the arrow at the Sinspawn.

The Sinspawn was smart and looked upward so that the attack would hit its Reflect barrier.  The arrow went flying back towards Alex.

Alex, while beginning to descend, moved his body out of the way of the oncoming arrow.  Nevertheless, the Sinspawn whipped its tail at Alex, knocking him across the room and skidding across the ground.

"Sir Alex!!" Julie cried.

"Haaahhh!!!" Jesse yelled as he went running to the Sinspawn.  As soon as he reached it, he lifted his blade and swung at the creature's leg.  It did permeate through its skin, causing blue blood to flow.

The Sinspawn was not happy and responded.  It knocked Jesse to the ground with its fist as it then proceeded to grab him by the neck, lifting him up into the ground.  It squeezed tightly, hissing in Jesse's face.

"Agghh!!  Help!!" he screamed.

"Jesse!!" Andre and Anthony shouted worriedly.

"Jesse, hang on!!" Julie assured him as she ran in front of the Sinspawn, "_I only hope my 2nd level magic spells can break through the Reflect spell…_"  Julie pulled her arm up as dozens of sharp and pointed icicles formed in front and behind her.  "Blizzara!!!" she shouted loudly as the icicles shot outward towards the Sinspawn.

The green barrier appeared once again, reflecting the icicles right back at Julie.  

"No!" she cried as she rolled out of harm's way.  She looked up to still see Jesse in danger, "None of my spells will do any good!"

"Help…me!!" Jesse grimaced in pain.  The beast began to pull Jesse closer to its jaws.

"I've got to…help them," Andre said as he struggled to get onto his feet.

"But, Andre…!" Anthony began.

"Don't worry!" he replied as he ran back into battle.

Alex had already returned into the battle and began to approach the Sinspawn from behind.  "Yahh!!!" he yelled as he swung at the creature's tail.  The Sinspawn moved its tail out of the way to then wrap it around Alex's body.

"Sir Alex!!" Andre shouted as he ran to his aide, "I'll get you out!!"  Andre lifted his lance as it began to glow with orange light, "Breaking…!!!"

The Sinspawn stopped him before he could finish the attack, throwing at Alex at and on top of him.

Anthony watched the battle from afar, seeing Julie continuously try her magic but to only see it reflected back at her.  He felt helpless.  "_Even if I summon…the spell will only reflect their attacks…_" he thought to himself, "_What can I do…?_"

At that very moment, the ruby jewel that had appeared on his staff began to shine.

"W-What's this…?" Anthony asked himself.

A small, boy-like voice spoke from with the gem's light, "Use your new power!"  His voice was encouraging and upbeat.

"New power…?" Anthony wondered.  That was when he heard Jesse scream as he was hurled off and into the nearby wall.  Anthony saw the Sinspawn beginning to hover over Jesse as if he was his next meal.

Jesse crawled backwards a bit, picking up his sword to defend himself.  The Sinspawn, however, knocked the blade out of his hands using its claws.  The saliva dripped from its fangs, falling to the ground.

"Jesse!!" Julie called out to him, "Thunder!!!"  The bolt of lightning hurled down from the sky and crashed into the Reflect barrier, sending it right at Julie.  Julie was hit in the chest and pushed to the ground.

The Sinspawn looked at Jesse with such hungry eyes as it began to breathe blue-colored flames.  It began to pull its head back, preparing to launch its offensive attack.

Anthony leaped in from the sides and stood in front of Jesse.  Anthony held his staff in front of him, facing it forward in a vertical pose.  He began to twirl it in his fingers rapidly, using both hands, while incanting the spell, "Mirror of light, reflect magical spite!!"  Just as the words had been spoken, a combustion of green colored light occurred in front of him, creating the reflecting barrier.

The Sinspawn jerked its head forward as the wave of blue flames fired outward.  It hit Anthony's Reflect barrier and launched back at the creature.  The fire actually made a bit of an impact as it hit the Sinspawn.

"It worked!!" Anthony smiled happily.

Jesse lifted to his feet, surprised by what he had seen, "Was that…what I think it was?"

"Yes!" Anthony nodded his head.

The ruby stone began to shine once more, as the voice returned, "Now it's time for you to see my power!"

"Your power?" Anthony wondered.

The Sinspawn regained its focus and was ready for another attack.

"I think this would be as good a time as any," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Ok!" Anthony agreed.  Anthony closed his eyes as his body began to lift from the ground, levitating a bit.  His staff floated on its own as well, in between his palms.  Red swirling lights spiraled around him as the ruby stone on his staff glowed brilliantly.  "Crimson Shine!!" he shouted, opening his eyes.  The red lights spiraled up from around his body and struck straight into the ground before him.  A small hole opened up.

Two green ears peaked out of it, as soon enough the small Aeon leaped outward.  It looked like a larger-sized rabbit with long, draping ears and green fur.  It had a bushy tail and a large ruby on the center of its forehead.

"You…" Anthony gasped, instantly remembering the mural that was shown to him earlier, "Could this really be…?"

"_I am Carbuncle!!_" the small Aeon spoke to Anthony.  His voice was filled with so much spirit.

"That's the new Aeon?!" Jesse asked, his mouth dropping.

Carbuncle leaped over to Anthony and into his arms, "_Listen up Summoner!  There's only one way to beat this guy!_"

"You know how to?" Anthony wondered.

The Sinspawn didn't waste another moment and launched another onslaught of blue flames.  

"Yikes!!" Jesse yelled as the three of them ran out of the way.

"_You've got to regroup with your friends!_" Carbuncle stated.

"Ok!" Anthony agreed as they ran back over to the remaining Guardians.

"I can't believe this…" Alex said in disbelief, "This…is an Aeon?"

"No time for that now!" Julie told him.

Andre watched Anthony as he looked straight at Carbuncle.  They seemed to be having a conversation with one another.  "What is he saying?" he asked.

As few seconds later, their conversation ended.  Anthony looked over to his friends, "Okay!  Here's the plan!"

"This furball came up with a plan!?" Alex asked, surprised.  

Carbuncle leaped over to him and bit his finger.

"Ouch!!" he yelled.

"Listen to me!" Anthony tried to explain, "Carbuncle's Overdrive is an 2x Reflect Spell!" 

"A what?!" Jesse questioned.

"Oh I see!" Julie grinned, realizing what he meant, "That when reflected, the spells or attacks go back double the power as before!"

"That's right!" Anthony nodded, "What Carbuncle needs you to do is launch your strongest attacks at him!  Then, he'll reflect them onto the Sinspawn!"

"Good plan!" Andre shouted excitedly, petting the small Aeon.

"Let's do this then!" Alex agreed.

"We'd better start now!  Look!" Jesse pointed out as the Sinspawn was fast approaching them.

"_Let's get to it!_" Carbuncle smirked.

"Guardians!!" Alex yelled, "Now!!"

Jesse held his sword in front of him horizontally.  He ran his other hand across the blade, creating a yellow light around it.  Just as he does for his Gusting Wave attack, Jesse held his sword back at his side.  "Tornado Spin!!!" he yelled, while beginning to spin around.  As each second passed, the speed picked up.  The increasing velocity was so fast, that a tornado was beginning to be created.  Soon enough, Jesse swung his sword, launching the cyclone.

Andre twirled his lance above him, as blazing flames encircled around him.  The flames grew large and then began to collect themselves in the spinning lance.  The lance was like an electrical fan on reverse, sucking in all of the fire.  "Flaming Javelin!!!" Andre yelled at the top of his lungs.  While still spinning the lance, he held it in front of him, launching the thick orange flames.

"Thundara!!!" Julie shouted, as bolts of lightning came down and gathered together in front of her.   She then swung her arms, allowing the immense ball of electricity to shoot outward towards its destination.

Alex brought his fencing saber up above his head as he began to call out, "Blade…!!!"  At the very tip of his weapon, an immense arrow made of red light started to form.  As soon as the arrow was complete, he shouted, "…Arrow!!!"  He swung down with his blade, heaving the arrow.

Anthony then twirled his staff and pointed it forward, "Carbuncle, use your Overdrive: Ruby Light!!!"

Carbuncle somersaulted multiple times into the air above, soon stopping on mid air to face forward.  His ruby stone shined even more brilliantly than the one on Anthony's staff.  Rays of prism-like light spiraled about, creating a barrier around himself and Anthony.

The four special attacks hurled over into his direction, hitting his prism barrier as he deflected it over to the Sinspawn.  The four attacks combined into one super attack that struck straight through the Sinspawn's body like a comet out of space.  It first left a hole by itself, until the Sinspawn melted away into a puddle of blue ooze.

Carbuncle leaped back down and headed towards his Summoner.  He climbed up his body and sat upon his head, "_Told ya it would work!_"

Anthony giggled as he looked over to his friends.  They all smiled together, pleased with the results of their last battle.

After having stayed the night at the village of Evolu, the heroes set out for the exit.  They're job had been completed.  But never did they realize that this one place would be the beginning of their own mysterious and sorted pasts returning.

They all walked back past the homes of the people, talking amongst themselves.

"So it turns out that Carbuncle really is a premature Aeon," Andre spoke up, "And since we showed him to the researchers, Mildred's theory was proven correct."

"Yeah, I'm happy about that," Julie smiled, "I never thought that there could be premature Aeons.  Carbuncle is nothing but a baby.  A powerful one at that."

"Well, if the mural is true…" Alex began to say, "…then he will grow into his true form sooner or later."

Anthony remained silent.

Jesse walked over to him, "So the mural was true…"

"I just…I don't understand…" Anthony whispered to himself, "Why me…?"

"Well, all I can really say is that I'm glad Carbuncle was there for us," Andre realized, "He saved us."

"I guess it'll remain a mystery as to why Carbuncle appeared premature," Julie thought.

"Wait, now that I think about it…" Anthony lifted his head, turning to Jesse, "How did you escape the illusion?  You were the first to break free."

"Huh?!" Alex gasped, "Him?!"

Jesse stopped, remembering exactly what had happened inside of his illusion of the past.

_"Mom?!" Jesse sobbed, "Dad?!"  He fell to the floor, holding each of their lifeless bodies.  "Why…?!" he cried, "Why did this have to happen…to you?!"_

_A shadow then cast itself over Jesse.  It was an immense one, one that could very well be a skyscraper.  Jesse wiped his face and looked up, only to see the Bringer of Destruction standing before him._

_"You…" he said, "You did this!!  How could you?!  You murderer!!!"  Jesse let his parents back down onto the ground and stood up to confront the beast, "Because of you, I…!!"  Jesse stopped, his eyes widening as he saw what lied by itself before Sin._

_It was a body just like the rest that surrounded him.  But this one looked even more familiar to him than the rest.  He hesitantly walked over to it, fear in his eyes and in his breathing.  As he approached, the body began to become even clearer than before.  It was of a young man, with dark hair.  _

_Soon enough, Jesse stood over it, a tear streaming down his face.  He looked down to the body in disbelief, "No way…this can't be true…"  He bent over and rolled the body onto its back.  Jesse gasped when he saw himself lying there, dead.  _

_"Oh my god!" he gasped._

_Suddenly, the tattoo of wings that he had upon his wrist began to shine a holy white._

_"It is not time for you…" a voice spoke, a female one, "…It is not time for you to learn the truth…"_

_"What?!" Jesse yelled as the light from the tattoo brightened, engulfing the entire illusion and setting him free from the spell._

"Jesse?" Anthony asked him.

Jesse broke out of his dismal state, shaking his head, "…H-Huh?"

"What happened there man?" Andre asked, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Where'd you go to?"

"Oh, umm…nowhere.  Just spaced out a little," Jesse replied nervously.

"Well?" Anthony wondered, "How did you escape?"

"I, uhh…" Jesse stuttered, "Uh…I honestly…can't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Alex asked him.  He found hard to believe since he remembered his illusion so vividly.

"You know what…can we just go?" Jesse asked very abrasively, "…I don't want to talk about this anymore…"  Jesse walked ahead of his friends and exited the village.

"Hey, Jesse, man!  Wait up!" Andre called out for him as he followed.

Anthony was a bit stunned by Jesse reaction.  He felt so confused as to what could have happened to him.

"Well, at least he'll be moving a lot quicker," Alex said snidely, following the other two men.

Julie walked over to her bewildered Summoner, "Don't worry about it."

"What?" Anthony asked, "How can I not…?  Something happened to him…"  Anthony was deeply worried.

"Listen Anthony…" Julie began to say, "I'm going to be honest with you.  But you have to promise that you will never bring up the illusion spell ever again.  Promise me…"

"I…" Anthony began to say, soon agreeing, "…I promise."

"None of us saw good things in there," Julie said very ominously, "We saw things that we never imagined could ever haunt us again.  But now, thanks to this spell…our lives are going to change.  The past will return…and I'm afraid…"

Anthony was getting scared by what Julie was saying and was even more frightened as to what she would say next.

"I'm afraid…that you will not like what you might face," Julie told him, "That is all."  She didn't say another word and headed off towards the direction in which her comrades departed.

Anthony stood there, watching them all leave.  He was confused, yet sad as he watched them.  There were so many feelings he had about this situation.

He had then realized that the ordeal that they had gone through was more serious than he had imagined.  And Julie was right…

The past will return, and he won't like what he is going to see.  


End file.
